Why the Heck are the Akatsuki Here? As Kids!
by RockerGirlAnime314
Summary: Kaitlyn Yadomaru comes home to find the Akatsuki, Team Hawk, and Team Kakashi in her room, and they're 2 feet tall with neko ears and tails. But what will she do when they have the mindset of 3 year olds? And how will she explain this to her older sister and little cousin she lives with? Rated T for OC and Hidan's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiya people. I know this whole Akastuki come to our world has been done before** **but give my story a chance please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own my OC's Kaitlyn, Alexis, and Candice. Germany is the HERO owns Jocelyn and Keely.**

OC Character Introduction

Name: Kaitlyn "Katy" Yadomaru

Age: 16

Personality: Creative, silly, a little violent, aggressive, and mischievous, but can be serious when needed. Can be shy around the person she likes. Not a morning person at all and can have a terrible attitude when awakened. Will go out of her way for the things she believes in.

Looks: Dyed honey blonde hair with dark brown roots growing back that reaches her elbows. She has caramel skin with light brown eyes and a toned body, but still has curves. She has beauty marks that are very visible (left ear shell, right pinky, left arm, above lip, etc.). Both ears pierced twice.

Favorite Naruto Characters: Akastuki, Naruto, Suigestu, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Madara, Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba, and Neji

Least Fav: Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin

Likes: Drawing, reading, writing, sleeping, psychology, the paranormal, the supernatural, anime and manga

Wants to be: An animator/graphic novelist/Novelist

Paired up with: Sasuke, one-sided Sasori

Name: Jocelyn "Jo" Robinson

Age: 16

Personality: Hyper, smart, silly, mischievous and outgoing. She is a morning person unlike Kaitlyn and Alexis. Loves sweets. Tries hard and puts all her effort into things she wants to accomplish. Best friends with Kaitlyn.

Looks: She has long black curly hair and icy blue eyes. She has creamy skin and a small star mark on her left ankle. Ear pierced twice also.

Favorite Naruto Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Jiraya, Tsunade, Young not crazy Orochimaru, Akamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, The whole Akastuki

Least Fav: Ino, Sakura, Karin

Like: The paranormal, supernatural, surfing the web, reading, writing, playing UNO, playing pranks, and naps.

Wants to be: A nurse

Paired with: Suigetsu

Name: Keely "Keels" Robinson

Age: 17

Personality: The opposite of her younger sister Jo. Keely is quiet, serious, and never smiles. When she does it can mean two things she is extremely angry and is plotting something for you in revenge or is genuinely happy.

Looks: Exactly like Jo expect with short straight midnight black hair and emerald green eyes. Small star mark on her right ankle. Ears pierced once. She is taller than Jo and Kate.

Favorite Naruto Characters: Doesn't watch it.

Likes: School, studying, art, and she is a really strong fighter.

Wants to be: A lawyer

Paired with: Sai

Name: Alexis Yadomaru

Age: 21

Job: In the Navy

Personality: She Kate's older sister. She is just like her little sister. She can be very childish, but is also serious when needed. She has a bad temper and is good at controlling it though unlike Kaitlyn. She loves and is a little protective of her little sister.

Looks: Pretty much like an older version of Kaitlyn, but is very short for her age. Her hair is dark brown and cut very short, but she is growing it out. She has a burn scar on her right hand. She also has brown eyes.

Favorite Character: Doesn't and refuses to watch Naruto.

Likes: Food, the Navy, pizza, Twix, her fiancée, being goofy, comedies, Kanye West

Hates: Bugs and morning people except for Jo

Name: Candice Yadomaru

Age: 12

Personality: She is Kate and Alexis's little cousin Gets bored easily, smart, lazy, but can be as hyper as Kate and Jo.

Looks: Looks like Kate and Alexis, but she wears glasses. She has shoulder length sandy brown hair and brown eyes. She is the shortest one in the house second to Alexis.

Favorite Naruto Characters: The whole Akastuki except for Tobi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi

Least Favorite Characters: Tobi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sakura, and Karin

Likes: Being a vegetarian, K-Pop, being with Jo, Kate, Alexis, and Keely, watching Kevin Hart, and anime/manga.

Wants to be: A scientist


	2. Chapter 2: Only One Word WHY?

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Germany is the HERO own Jo and Keely. I only own Kaitlyn, Alexis, and Candice.**

Chapter 1: Only One Word…. WHY?

It was two weeks before summer began and Kate, Jo, and Keely were just lounging around Kate's living room. Kate lived in a huge house with a pool in the backyard. The sisters lived right next door, and are childhood friends.

"What are we going to do this summer you guys," Jo asked rolling off the couch onto Kate who just pushed her away.

"I don't know. My parents are going overseas for a year and a half. Alexis will be coming to watch over the house while we're in school, so you tell me," Kate sighed flipping the channels on the TV until she found Paranormal Witness.

"Hell yes! Finally something to watch," Kate and Jo yelled. They loved anything about ghost or supernatural. They turned the TV and stared like a flying pig just flew by. While Keely on the other hand just grabbed a book to read. She didn't care too much for the things that Kate and Jo liked. She just made sure they didn't do anything stupid being a year older than them. What Kate and Jo don't know is that Alexis really put her in charge. They just let Kate think she is.

It started to get very quiet. Then suddenly someone starts to bang on the door like a crazy person startling the girls. Kate hopped up grabbing an umbrella.

Jo and Keely sweat dropped, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Kate looked at it then back at the two girls, "… I don't know…"

The knocking continued and someone shouted, "Kaitlyn, if you don't open the door I'll slap you!"

Kate walked over to the door and looked out the window to see her older sister Alexis. She was the only person beside their parents that called her Kaitlyn. She just stared at Alexis as she got more irritated and asked suspiciously, " How do I know you're really Alexis? Where is your proof hmm?"

Jo walked up to the door, "Yeah, What if you are some type of alien pretending to be Alexis."

"Or a vampire."

"Or zombie."

"Um, she wouldn't be talking if she was."

"Oh yeah…. What about werewolf."

"Or a clone… OH MY GOD THE GOVERNMENT HAS CLONED MY SISTER!"

"What will we tell Mr. and Mrs. Yadomaru?!"

"For the love of…," Keely pushed Kate and Jo out of the way and let Alexis into the house. Alexis punched Kate and Jo in the head before going to her room. They looked at each other and gave a nervous laugh.

"I guess it was the real Alexis," Kate said crawling back to the living room.

Jo scratched the back of her head and nodded, "But she never gave us our proof. I'll investigate later…" She sat back on the couch. Keely went in the kitchen to get something to eat. The only thing she could think was "Those two are idiots." Alexis walked in the room wearing her green hoodie and basketball shorts.

"I'm going to go get Candice from Auntie Kelly's. Do you guys want me to get some pizza on my way back," she said grabbing her car keys.

"Yeah," the girls chorused.

As Alexis was walking out Jo yelled, "Wait."

Alexis looked up to her (yes she is that short.) and quirked an eyebrow, "What do you want Jo?"

"It's a spider on your shirt," Jo deadpanned.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Alexis began to have a complete spas attack until she realized there was no spider. She glared at Jo who smiled innocently, and a dark aura surrounded her.

Jo began to laugh nervously, "Oops… it is the real Alexis."

Kate smirked, "You might want to run Jo. Her eyes are screaming 'I'll murder you'."

Alexis had Jo in a headlock so fast Kate didn't even catch it. Poor Jo, she knows Alexis is terrified of bugs, but her reactions are always hilarious. Like that one time the spider chased her in the basement. Kate laughed so hard. It had her cornered and everything. She couldn't breathe afterwards. Kate wished she had a camera for that. Good times… Oh wait Alexis is trying to kill Jo. Kate walked over to Alexis and pulled them apart. She left after hitting Jo with a book thanks to Keely. While they waited they put in Zombieland.

After the movie was over Jo asked, "Kate have you read the new chapters of Naruto."

"Yeah. It had me speechless. I couldn't believe it. I hope they update it quickly," Kate smiled.

Keely frowned, "You two watch that show too much. It's not even that good if you ask me."

Jo and Kate gave a dramatic gasp, "How don't you like the show. It's fucking awesome!"

Jo stared at Keely, "Keels are you sure we're related? I'm starting to have my doubts."

Keely shrugged her shoulders, "I just don't get it."

Kate yawned, "What is there to get? It's a freaking cartoon. You know for our entertainment, but if they were real I'd be in heaven."

"Yes. Almost everyone in the show is sexy as hell. I just love the Akatsuki," Jo said grabbing Keely, "We have to make you watch it so you can live."

"No way kid," she removed Jo's hands from her shoulders and turned the channel.

" But… but… mannnnn okay, but you have no clue what you're missing," Jo pointed a shaky finger at her sister, " And I swear I will get you to watch Naruto for my name is Jocelyn Breanne Robinson." She began to give a maniacal laugh.

Keels gave her a blank look and Kate threw a pillow saying, "Shut up."

Then they jumped when a heard a loud bang boom through the house. Kate jumped up with a paint ball gun in her hands and Keely with a bat.

Jo face palmed, "Where the hell do you two keep pulling theses fucking weapons from?"

They both whispered, "Just go with it already!"

"But I want one…," A frying pan magical appeared in her hand.

"Yes! Okay black-ops mode everyone," Jo said with a twisted smirk. Kate and Keely just shook their heads.

"Keels your sister is nuts. I hope you know that," Kate whispered as they made their way through the house.

"What gave you that idea," she asked in a monotone. They looked at her as she hummed the Mission Impossible song while ducking and rolling on the floor hitting her head in the process.

Keely sweat dropped, "Never mind, but she is your best friend."

"You've known her longer," Kate smiled but stopped when she heard a noise come from the direction of her room, "My room, huh. Hope they know it's a death trap hehehehe."

They got to her door. Keely said, "On the count of three."

Keely, "One"

Kate, "Two."

Jo, "Tres"

They threw the door open and flipped the light on and fell on their faces at what they saw. Naruto character where in the room. Not just any Naruto characters either it was the Akastuki, Team Seven, and Team Hawk. The only thing is that they were tiny and had cat ears and tails.

"Jo… do you see what I see," Kate whispered standing up slowly.

"Yeah.. Keels you see this too right?," Jo said walking up to a neko Pain getting down to eye level.

Keely gave a confused look before nodding her head. She couldn't believe they were actually here. In Kate's room at that they could get traumatized just from seeing the mess in here. She seriously needs to clean, but back to the kids in the room.

Then Naruto ran up the Kate and hugged her leg saying, "You're pretty can you play with me big sister?"

Kate looked pale and stuttered, "Naruto how old are you?"

"This many," he held up three fingers.

Jo and Keely asked the same to the rest, and they repeated the same action.

Keely looking a little disturbed said, "The Naruto characters are here as kids…"

Jo added, "There is only one word that can describe this situation."

Kate agreed, "Yep. Only one word."

Keely looked at them curiously, "That word being…?"

Jo and Kate looked at each other and yelled, "WHY!" Which caused the kids to cry.

**A/N: That the end of the first chapter. Man that took a lot of typing. By the way my sister really did get chased by a spider in our basement. It was very funny. Also, obviously the real Candice doesn't like Sasuke. I did that to make her mad lol. Plz Review and tell me how you feel about the story so far. See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Walmart Adventure

**A/N: I'll try to update new chapters every day, but I just started school so we'll have to see. If you want some type of crazy event to happen in the story review and you might see your idea in the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Jo, or Keely.**

Chapter 2:The Great Walmart Adventure

The kids began to cry because of Kate and Jo's outburst. Keely slapped her forehead thinking, "This is going to be a long night."

Kate began to calm the kids down, "It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry we'll give you a snack if you do."

They all stopped and Naruto sniffled, "Can I have ramen then?" She nodded with a small grin.

Jo mumbled, "We don't have any ramen."

Keely said, "Shhhh! Shut up."

Naruto gave a huge grin and yelled, "Yay, I love you big sister. What's your name?"

All the kids' attention landed on Kate and she gave them a look, "Why do all y'all have to look at me like that? It's pretty creepy." The kids began to pout.

"Do you want to know my name," Jo smiles looking at the kids.

They all yelled, "No!"

Jo goes into her emo corner muttering, "But I just wanted to be a part of the introduction. Why are kids so mean?"

Kate sighed , "My name is Kaitlyn, but you can call me Kate."

Suigestu said with a toothy grin, "I want to call you Katy."

"I like Katy too," the others agreed.

Kate started to shake her head , " No call me Kate."

"Katy"

"Kate"

"You know what I don't want to argue, just call me Katy," she dropped to the ground in defeat. She just couldn't argue with them. They we're too adorable.

Jo returned from her emo corner, "My name is Jocelyn, but you little demons, I mean angels, can call me Jo." She wanted to just squeeze the life out of them.

"Jo-Jo."

Kate started to laugh her head off, "Jo-Jo like MoJoJoJo from the Powerpuff Girls. Hey Jo, are you going to go around screaming 'My name is Jo-Jo'" Jo tackled Kate and they began to wrestle on the floor. The kids looked over to Keely expecting her to say her name.

Keely gave an irritated look, "Keely. Let's get out of the room and leave these two idiots to kill each other." The kids looked confused at first but everyone followed except for Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked over to the two girls fighting on the floor and asked, "If you do kill each other can I take all your money?"

The girls stopped and slowly turned their heads to stare at Kakuzu. He just gave them an innocent look. He didn't have stitches and the red of his eye was white. He looked like a regular child.

"I know he didn't just ask for our money," Jo said the Kate.

"He really did," Kate began to shake her head.

"So can I?" Kakuzu smiled with the puppy dog eyes.

Kate and Jo looked at each other and yelled, "Get out."

Kakuzu went back an indifferent look and snapped his fingers muttering something about get some money sooner or later. The three of them walked to the living room to see Tobi crying, an angry looking Deidara, and a pissed off Hidan, and an even more pissed Keely. The rest of the kids were looking scared of Keely.

"Um, Keels what happened," Jo asked walking over to her sister.

"These two were fighting for no reason. Then that one," she pointed to Deidara, "punched the one with the mask in the head. Then that one," she pointed to Hidan, "Called me a bitch."

"Hidan come here," Jo gave him a stern look. He came over frowning. She slapped him on the behind and said , "Don't curse anymore. That is bad."

Hidan started to cry and ran over to Kate with his arms up as if begging to be picked up, "The mean witch hit me WAHHHH!"

Kate picked him up and began to rock him, "It's okay the mean old lady won't hurt you again. Do you promise not to say bad wrongs anymore?" Hidan sniff his runny nose and nodded. Kate patted his head and he laid his head on her shoulder falling asleep.

"I am not mean. Kids just hate me for some reason," Jo frowned glaring at the now sleeping Hidan.

"They only tolerate me, but they don't seem to like me either," Keely added. What she didn't know was that kids are intimidated by her because she never smiles. When she does it's forced and she makes them cry, "Anyway what do we do with them?"

"Put them down for bed. Just look at them," The girls looked at the kids. Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Sai and Kakashi were looking irritated. Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasuke, and Suigestu were rubbing their eyes. Deidara, Karin, Naruto, Sakura, and Kisame we're nodding off.

" Can't we just throw them out the window or something," Keels deadpanned.

"What the heck is your problem? We can't throw them out! Keels you're eeeevil," Jo whispered harshly.

As soon as the sisters we're about to get into a petty argument, Alexis walked in with Candice. She got one look at the kids and stared.

" Ummmmm, what's with the kids," She asked.

Candice walked through, "Hey Jo. Hey Keels. Akatsuki," She a double take, "What the.., wait Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, WHAT!"

"Again, what's with the kids," asked again with a blank face. No one was listening to her and just continued with their conversation.

"Why're they so small and what the heck are those cat ears," Candice said staring at Itachi.

"We don't know. They're like toddlers, but they still have some of the habits from their adult selves," Jo explained picking up Suigetsu and rocking him to sleep, while Keely did the same to Kisame and Konan, and Kate had Sasuke and Naruto.

Alexis finally snapped, "No, seriously what is with all the kid!"

"Shhhhh!" the girls chorused.

"Well, excuse me. Kaitlyn who are all these kids and why do they have cat ears," Alexis asked. She decided to help out and picked up Sasori rocking him. She thought he was pretty adorable.

"They are the villains and heroes from the show Naruto. But they aren't supposed to be this small and have the ear. We'll have to figure out a way to get them back to normal, because I won't be able to handle kids 24/7," Kate explained.

"Okay, we won't tell Dad, but we'll have to get them some clothes and food tomorrow. We will be waking up early so be prepare," Alexis sighed.

Kate smacked her lips, Candice yelled a dramatic why, and Jo and Keels just shuddered. They knew good and well that the Yadomaru family are terrible morning people. Kate turns from a happy and cool individual to a complete demon lord. Alexis and Candice are a little better though. Jo still shakes when she remembers when she woke Kate up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. Kate turned into an entirely different person. Her strength and aim improved greatly and she had a glare that could make an Uchiha piss their pants. Hell, even Keely tries to avoid waking her up. They took the kids up to sleep in the room with them. Jo and Keely spend a night so often they have their own rooms in the Yadomaru household, and not to mention their parents are childhood friends with Kate and Alexis's. Kate took Naruto, Sasuke, Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi to her room. Candice took Deidara, Konan, and Zetsu. Alexis had Kakuzu, Pein, and Kakashi. Keely took Sai, Sakura, and Karin with her. Lastly, Jo took Juugo, Suigetsu, Kisame, and Itachi. Everyone went to sleep without dinner they lost their appetites.

In the morning everyone got up without and problem except for Kate. The girls gathered outside her door.

"So who's going in," Alexis asked a little nervous. She was fully awake now but she is even scared of Kate just waking up.

Candice shook she head, "I did it last time. I still think she was breathing smoke." She started to twitch.

"I woke her yesterday. I don't need a paintballs flying at me again," Keely said. The girls turned to Jo. She paled and started waving her hand.

"Hell no, that girl is nuts. I don't need any more traumas," Jo said trying to run away. Alexis grabbed her pushing her to the door,

"Just do it dammit, we're all had to do it at some point," Alexis yelled.

"NOOOOO," Jo yelled dramatically.

The door began to squeak as it opened. The girls began to pale and hug one another. They were hoping for the worst, but Kate just walked out fully dressed holding Naruto, who was rubbing his eye cutely. She still looked tired but was up nonetheless. She looked at them and glared.

"You three are stupid."

"You're actually up? By yourself? The world is coming to the end," Alexis said speechless.

Kate glared, "Well we do have more than a dozen kids in the house, so I got up early to get ready." She then walked past them to the kitchen taking a murderous aura with her.

"Well at least no one got injured," Jo said nervously.

"But she's still scary as shit waking up," Keely said.

The others agreed. They took three different cars to Walmart and somehow they all managed to get there in one piece. They split up taking some kids with them. Alexis and Candice went to the grocery section and picked up toiletries. Kate and Keely looked for clothes for all the kids. Naruto and Hidan barely left Kate's side. Jo took the others to the toys.

"I don't get it. Why do kids like you so much? You can be just as mean as me," Keely said while looking at some shorts for Kisame.

"Keels just lighten up. Be positive and they will come to like you," Kate said compare prices on some shirts. Naruto and Hidan wandered off somewhere probably to the toys. Kate and Keely finished getting the clothes and shoes. They didn't get a lot because they didn't know when they would turn back to normal. It was too quiet in the store.

"Keels, are you getting a bad feeling too," Kate looked around.

"Don't I always," Keels responded.

There was a loud explosion. Everyone started to run out the store. Deidara was flying on a bird through the store with Sasuke flying after him looking pissed out.

He yelled, "Get back here you stupid fur ball."

They looked to their right to see Hidan being chased by Kakuzu who had a bow and arrows. He shot an arrow yelling, "Hidan you bastard give me back my quarter. I found it first!"

Keely and Kate sweat dropped.

Naruto was running around naked with Kisame who yelled, "I'm freee."

"What the fuck is going on and where the hell is Jo," Kate yelled. Then someone fell on Kate. She pushed them off only to see its Jo. She was tied up in rope with her mouth duct taped together.

She tried to yell ," Gught thisomf meh."

Keely ripped the duct tape off earning a scream from Jo, "Who the hell rips duct tape off peoples lips. Keely you're a got damn bastard."

"How did this happen," Kate asked grabbing Naruto and Kisame putting their clothes back on.

"I took them to the candy aisle. Then Tobi went on a sugar high. Deidara put gum in Sasuke's hair. Then Hidan jumped me tying me up," Jo explained as Keely took the rope off her.

"Where is Tobi," Kate asked. Then an orange blur ran by causing a huge gust of wind.

"I'm the Flash. Zoom zoom zoom," Tobi yelled. Go around the whole store in less than 10 seconds.

Keely gave a frustrated sigh, "Alexis, that jerk took all the quiet and calm ones on purpose. Candice too," Keely began to give a sinister smile. Kate and Jo jumped 3 feet back hugging each other shaking.

"K-Keels are y-you okay," Kate began to sweat.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, but Alexis won't be," she said slowly.

Jo and Kate almost pissed their pants. Jo's phone began to ring.

"H-Hello."

Alexis was on the other end and asked bored, "Are you three done yet? The rest of us are waiting in the car with the food."

"We kinda have a problem and you're now a target on Keels hit list," Jo stuttered avoiding Keely's glare.

Alexis said, "What did I do? Oh whatever, just hurry up the kids are getting hungry." She hung up the phone.

"So Kate what do we do," Jo asked.

"Give me a sec. Hmmm," Kate got into her thinking position (she just stares at the ceiling and or sky rubbing on nonexistent beard). After a few moments she snapped her fingers, "Okay, I've got the perfect plan, KAKUZU!"

Kakuzu stopped and gave Kate an irritated look, "What do you want Katy? I'm in the middle of something right now."

"If you stop trying to kill Hidan I'll give you five dollars," Kate smiled.

Kakuzu considered it and said, "Ten dollars and we have a deal."

"Deal, Jo give the boy his ten dollars. Keels take the others to the car," Kate said while going after Deidara and Sasuke.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE HIM MY MONEY," Jo yelled in Kate's direction.

Kate found the two circling over the bikes. They were still trying to kill each other.

"Both of you cut it out right now," Kate yelled. They both stopped, looked at Kate, and then they went back to fighting.

"Okay plan B. Deidara if you stop I'll give you some Play-Doh. It's clay you can play with all day long without it blowing up," Kate called out. Deidara stopped mid blow and came to stand next to Kate.

"Really?"

"Yep, just leave him alone," She gave him the Play-Doh, "Now go find Alexis and get in the car." He ran for the exit. Kate turned her attention to an angry but cute looking Sasuke. "If only he was this cute normally. I won't be able to stand him then," she thought.

He frowned and angry tears began to form in his eyes, "Katy he put gum in my hair… sniff… and now we have to cut it all off." He was about to cry so he ran up to her and hugged her leg. Kate felt kind of sorry for him. She bent down to his level and looked at the gum in the middle of his head, but it wouldn't have to get shaved off.

"It's fine you won't have to shave it off. All we need is some peanut butter and it will slip right out," Kate smiled. Sasuke looked up wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure," he asked. She nodded her head.

He smiled, "Yay, I love you Katy," He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little bit and thought "Damn can he stay like this. I defiantly like this Sasuke better."

We began to walk out the store. I saw that everyone was there looking fine except for Tobi who looked very tired. Well at least I think he is, because the mask is in the way of really telling. Alexis looked over the kids and counted.

"Um, we're missing one. I think the silver haired one," Alexis said. Jo, Kate, and Keely gave and exhausted sigh.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who goes to get him," Jo yawned. They nodded their heads. They shot out their hands.

"Good luck Jo," Keely smirked.

Jo went in and came back out in moments with a temperamental Hidan. He was kicking and screaming. They got in the car with Kate.

"Shut up you little demon worshipping monster," Jo yelled strapping the seat belt around him.

They drove off and by time they made it home the kids were sleep. They woke up and played all night. All the girls slept in the living room except for Kate who went in the room. Their little adventure at Walmart tired the hell out of them. The one thing they all agreed on was one phrase.

Never again.


	4. Chapter 4: About Time

**A/N: I read over the last chapter and I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes. I rushed through it, and I'm starting to feel sick, but I'll still update chapter as quickly as possible, plus school sucks . Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 3:About Time!

It has been three weeks since the kids came to this world. It was now summer, so Kate and Jo have been stressing themselves out trying to figure out how to get them back to normal. They tried almost everything from fanfiction stories: hot water, cold water, hugs, kissing (on the cheek), and even eating certain foods. Nothing was working and Kate and Jo were getting frustrated.

"Ugh… wait do we do now," Jo said with Tobi crawling on her back. She began to playing mommas having a baby with Konan.

"I have no clue. They might just change back on their own, so I guess there's nothing we can do," Kate said while combing Itachi's hair. Even as a kid he still has silky hair. The rest of the kids were watching Spongebob. Kisame seemed to like it the most very much. Keely was just reading a book, but she was becoming curious.

"Hey…I think I want to watch Naruto ," Keely said catching Jo and Kate off guard.

Kate did a spit tank on Candice and yelled, "What! Jo there is hope for her yet. She has finally come to the light."

Jo looked at Keely suspiciously, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Keely just stared at Jo, "I am your sister idiot. Is it that unbelievable that I want to watch Naruto?"

Jo gasped, "You aren't my sister she would never say those words in her life!"

"If I remember correctly you said 'If I watch Naruto pigs will fly and shit rainbows'," Kate said looking suspicious as well.

Candice ran to the window looking out eagerly. The other girl looked at her then out the window.

"What is she looking at," Jo whispered.

"I don't know…" Keely whispered back.

"Candice, what the hell are you looking at," Kate asked looking out the window too.

"I'm looking for the flying pig that craps rainbow," she replied rather calm.

Keely face palmed while Kate and Jo sweat dropped. Jo and Keely walked to the window shaking their head.

Jo started, "Candice that's never going to hap-," she stopped and stared at the sky.

"What is she….," Keely looked up and her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it..," Kate looked up in awe.

A pig with wings was in the sky through the sky. It paused for a moment and a rainbow came out of its ass. Then it flew off into the horizon.

All four of the girls closed the curtains looking pale.

"L-Let's forget we ever saw that…," Jo said moving her hair out of her face.

"Y-Yeah," the others agreed.

Then they heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs. Alexis slid into the room.

"Did y'all just see that fucking pig flying?! It just shitted a freakin' rainbow," she yelled gasping to catch her breathe.

They just looked at her. Candice said, "Yeah we saw it, but the question is did you?"

All four girls slapped her upside the head.

"OW!"

Later on they took the kids into backyard to catch lightening bugs. Kate and Jo made such a large hand full that the bugs they were crawling up their arms. They started to chase Alexis trying to give her a hug. Alexis started to freak and ran back into the house screaming. Keely even laughed, but stopped when she thought someone would hear. I tried to look cool outside even though she was dying of laughter inside. She looked back at her IPhone reading chapters of Naruto. She glanced up searching for the flying pig. Apparently it was long gone, for now…

"Jo-Jo, can I have a piggy back ride," Suigetsu asked. Jo couldn't say no because he was her favorite character in Naruto. Ever since he came in the story she was obsessed with him. He got on her back and gave a toothy grin. Jo blushed and thought, "He is so damn cute. Why can't he be his original age already?"

"Run Jo-Jo, I'm it and I'll catch everyone quicker this way," Suigetsu yelled.

Everyone began to scatter around trying to avoid Jo and Suigetsu. They managed to tag Pein and he didn't seem too happy about that. He glared at them with his rinnengan and did the unexpected. He did almighty push knocking everyone in random directions. Kate flew toward the pool falling in. Jo was face first in the ground in the mud.

Keely hit the patio and yelled, "What the hell is your fucking problem? It was a game you little ass wipe!"

Kate came up for gasping for air, "Why the hell you that so powerful? Is everyone okay?" She climbed out the pool ringing out her hair.

Jo had a dark aura surrounding her and in a low voice, "Did that little shit just knock me in the mud…"

"Oh shit, everybody run for your lives," Keely yelled looking a little pale as she high tailed in out of there. Jo has been known to overreact when getting dirty. She goes on rampages.

Pein looked unfazed and glared. His attitude seemed totally different from a couple of minutes ago. Suddenly a poof of smoke came from the spot where pain was just standing. The force of the poof sent Jo flying into Kate. When the smoke cleared they gasped as they saw an adult Pein staring at them, but he was back in his regular Akatsuki cloak.

Candice walked up and poked him with a stick, "Poke. Poke."

He patted her on the head giving her a blank look. They had a staring contest for two minute. Then Candice finally announced, "Yep, it's the real Pein."

Jo forgot about the mud on her and jumped up, "About damn time. Taking care of you guys as kids was getting irritating."

Kate yelled over to a tree, "Hey Keels, you can come from behind the tree. Pein just turned back to normal."

Keely walked from behind the tree and said, "Great now how do we get the others back to normal."

Pein looked at the three of them and back to the kids, "Do we really have to turn does idiots back? Can't we leave them like that for one more day?"

Konan walked up to Pein and kicked him in the shin, "I'm not and idiot you wannabe god."

Pain fell to the ground clutching his leg and yelled, "I'm sorry Konan. I didn't mean you."

She kicked him again, "Shut up!," she turned to us and we flinched, "The rest of them should be getting their right minds now."

Alexis walked back out the house and gave us a blank look, "I don't even want to know, " and she walked back in the house. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is your sister always like that Katy," Deidara asked sounding more mature.

"Pretty much, if you want to see her loopy wait until we stay up extra late," Kate said scratching the back of her head.

Sasori walked over and said emotionlessly, "Seriously, how do we change back to normal? I can't stand being this size anymore."

Pein popped up and scared Kate she pulling a frying pan out of nowhere and almost hit him. Luckily, Pein is a ninja because he would be on the ground with a concussion.

Kisame looked confused, "Where did that even come from?"

Jo shook her head, "It's best not to ask. We'll never know where she pulls these weapons from."

Kate gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her neck, "My bad…"

Itachi cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. His eyes were hard and he had a frown saying, "We need to use our signature moves to turn back to normal."

Keely looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "How do you even know that?"

"Hn"

"Excuse me"

"He said 'cause I'm a badass'," Jo and Kate said at the same time.

Kisame gasped, "You know Uchiha? Finally, I don't have to translate all the time." He threw his arms up in the air.

Keely and the others except for Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke, and Pein looked confused. She was about to say something until Hidan yelled, "Can we fucking hurry up and get this shit over with?"

"Oh yeah," they all said. It's scary when Hidan starts to make good points.

They all began to change back one by one. They had the clothes from the anime on and their weapons too.

"Finally, we're back to normal. Now I can have time with my Sasuke," Karin said walking over to a now emotionless Sasuke hugging his arm.

Jo and Candice glared at her and said, "No one likes you. Keels, Kate, can't we feed her to Zetsu." They were in perfect sync.

Kate didn't like Karin but she wouldn't go as far as trying to feed her to Zetsu. Keely didn't even know her yet. All she knew was that she was pretty quiet as a toddler and didn't cause any trouble.

They both said, "No."

"Dang!"

Suigetsu started to laugh so hard he was on the ground holding his sides, "They don't like you very much. Hhaha…feed her to the cannibal….hahaha."

Kate started to laugh because of how hard Suigetsu was laughing. They paused for a second and looked at each other then started laughing harder. Karin was glaring daggers at us.

"…Suigetsu and Katy stop irritating Karin," Sasuke said in a cool voice.

They both looked at him. Suigetsu stopped giving Sasuke an apologetic look. Sasuke moved his eyes to Kate. She glared at him and snuck her tongue out, "I don't have to listen to you duck ass." She liked him so much better when he was a kid and not an asshole.

He glared at her, "What did you call me." He walked up to her only a few inches away trying to intimidate her.

She had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes, "You heard me, duck ass." You could feel the tension.

Jo pulled Kate away and said, "Calm down, Kate. I know how much you hate him, but since I can't Karin to Zetsu who can't fight Sasuke." She smiled.

Keely gave her signature sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let's go in the house everyone."

Kate and Sasuke sent one last glare at each other before walking in the house. Alexis walked out the kitchen and almost dropped her pizza.

"Uh-un, why are you guys so tall," She glared at everyone except for Candice since she was shorter than her, "You know what Candice gets special treatment now."

"Um, why," Candice asked.

Alexis swung her arm around Candice shoulder and announced, "Because short people need to stick together scratch that we're not short we're fun sized."

"Um, okayyyyy." Then Candice realized something, "Wait, Alexis I'm almost taller than-"

Jo put her hand on her shoulder, "Just let her have the moment."

Kate looked at the time it was 12:36 a.m., she started to talk, "We'll go over the house rules tomorrow, but how are we going to split them up in rooms?"

Jo gave an evil smirk, "I know who can be with whom." She pulled a chart out of nowhere with names already on it.

Hidan said, "Seriously, how the fuck do you girls do that?"

Alexis whispered, "Just go with it."

Everyone sweat dropped. Jo spread the chart on the floor as everyone looked at the listed everyone was fine with it except for Sasuke and Kate. In Jo's room she had Suigetsu, Kisame, Itachi, and Juugo. Keely had Sai, Sakura, Karin, and Tobi. Alexis had Kakuzu, Pein, and Kakashi. Candice had Deidara, Konan, and Zetsu. Hidan and Naruto were in the living room. Lastly, Kate, Sasuke, and Sasori were in her room.

"I'm fine with this. I have quiet people," Alexis said leading the way to her room.

Candice and Keely just shrugged their shoulders, but Candice was yelling, "I love Jo" in her mind. They lead the others to their rooms.

"Good luck, Kate. You're going to need it," Jo winked skipping to her room.

Kate jaw dropped and she looked to Sasori and Sasuke. Sasori just gave me a blank look and walked to the room leaving Kate and Sasuke in the kitchen together. She turned to him and he gave an evil smirk.

"See you …roommate," He said walking by.

Kate slapped her forehead, "This is going to be a long night."

**A/N: Review please it will get me through this cold. I'll be updating soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: All I Want is Sleep

**A/N: I'm over my cold now. Yay! Since I've been gone for a while I'll be updating all weekend and on Labor Day. I also want to clear some things up. First, if you don't have anything nice to say about the story don't bother reading it. Second, this is the Karin before Sasuke tried to kill her, so she still likes him. Any who, as always review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 4: All I Want is Sleep

Kate stayed in the kitchen for a few more minutes. She really didn't want to go to her room, not with those two in there. What were her reasons: One, she hated Sasuke with all her might. Two, Sasori is one of the first members of the Akatsuki she began to like, but it's not as fangirlish anymore. Still it would be awkward sleeping in the same room as one of your crushes.

She sighed, "I guess I have no choice." She slowly made her way to her room. She walked past Jo's room. She stopped and peeked in. She saw that everyone was already sleeping. Jo was cuddled up with Suigetsu. Kate pulled out her phone and took a picture. "Blackmail hehehe," she thought.

Kisame looked up still half sleep, "Who is it?"

Kate whispered in the ghost voice, "No one. It's all in your imagination." He closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

She closed the door and continued her way to her room. She finally made it to her room and opened the door. Sasori was on the couch reading one of her horror novels, and Sasuke was laid out on her full sized bed with no shirt on.

"Hey, stripper-boy get off my bed," Kate said closing the door behind her.

"Hn," He gave her a blank stare and rolled over.

She translated that in her mind and glared, "No, I won't get out it's my room." She walked up and pushed him off the bed, well at least tried. He didn't even budge. He glared at her.

"You're weak and irritating. Go away," he rolled over closing his eyes.

Kate's eye twitched, "Did you just call me weak….and irritating…"

He opened one eye and smirked, "Yeah, I did."

Kate lunged at Sasuke and they began to roll around yelling insults at each other.

"Bitch"

"Duck ass, bastard"

"Whore"

"Shut up, you gay stripper"

"Slut bag"

"Dick sucking monkey brained fart"

"What!," he pinned her to the ground. They were both out of breath. He smirked, "See you're weak."

Kate stared at him, "I'll show you weak…" She kneed him in the crotch. He rolled off her in pain holding his abused region.

She hopped up and put the V for victory sigh, "Yes, I win. Take that Uchiha!" A dark murderous aura surrounded him. Kate eeped and grabbed some pajamas and ran to the bathroom locking it behind her. Maybe kneeing him in the balls wasn't a bright idea. He started to bang on the door violently then it suddenly stopped. She put her ear on the door and heard a low whisper, "Sleep with one eye open and watch your back…"

She flinched and sweat dropped, "Whoa, he's pissed. Well, that's what he gets for calling me weak. Never question a Yadomaru's strength."

She waited a couple of hour and unlocked the door thinking they were sleep. She slowly opened the door. Sasuke was sitting on the bed looking at her rather calmly. Sasori was sleep with the book in his hand on the couch.

"So… are you still mad," Kate stuttered.

He just gave her a calm look and pointed to her and motioned her to come to him. She shook her head no and backed up. He was giving off a deadly aura, but he was looked so emotionless. Kate had to admit she was actually scared shitless for once. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bed and tossed her on it. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her by the waist. She turned to look at him smirking.

"Since you don't like me consider this torture," he snuggled up to her.

Kate stiffened up. Her most hated character was snuggling her. It was exactly like he said, it was torture. She couldn't sleep all night. When the morning came her eyes were bloodshot. She managed to get out of his grasped. She walked into the living and pushed Hidan off the couch. He sleeps like a rock, because he didn't wake up when he hit the ground. Jo came walking by smiling.

"What's your problem," she asked.

"All I want is sleep," Kate yelled before passing out face first in a pillow.

Jo sweat dropped and walked into the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, harsh browns, and put out some fruit too. Everyone began to come into the kitchen except for Kate. While everyone was eating they looked at the motionless Kate.

"Um, is she breathing," Naruto asked.

"She's been in the same position for the last couple of hours," Sakura said kind of worried.

Alexis glanced at Kate, "Meh, she's okay." She went back to eating.

"Actually, why is she sleep in here anyway," Keely asked.

Sasuke smirked. Keely glared at him, "What did you do?"

"I just hugged her," Sasuke lied.

Jo gasped, "What! Did she hug you back? Because if she did I'm worried!"

"Hn"

Deidara asked, "Should we wake her." Candice, Alexis, Jo, and Keely paled and began to shake.

"What's wrong with you guys? I'm pretty sure waking her won't be all that bad," Pein said drinking some coffee.

"Wake her at your own risk," Alexis said grabbing her food and went to her room.

Candice did the same, "It was nice knowing y'all."

Jo and Keely looked at each other and pulled out their phones.

Jo said, "Oh, I'm recording this. You with me Keels?"

Keely, "Hell yeah, she won't believe it when she sees it."

Kakashi started to shake Kate. She twitched but didn't move. He patted her on the thigh. Her head shot up. They all jumped back and stared at Kate frightened. Her eyes were red and her hair covered most of her face. She looked similar to the girl from the Grudge.

She pulled a sword out of nowhere and glared at everyone asking in a deep voice, "Who the hell woke me up."

They pointed to Kakashi shaking. She gave a sinister grin and lunged at Kakashi. As she beat him the group became paler by the second. When she was done she said, "Wake me again and you all die…"

She fell back to sleep leaving a half dead Kakashi on the ground. Everyone turned to Jo and Keely.

"…Was that really Katy," Juugo asked looking a little scared.

"She seemed almost as powerful as Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said looking like he was going to pass out. That little scene reminded him of the time Tsunade beat the living daylights out of Jiraya for spying on woman in the hot springs.

Jo put her phone in her pocket, "That's why we let Kate sleep. She is evil waking up."

"Her eyes were red, aren't they usually light brown," Kisame asked still hugging Itachi.

"She's a demon lord waking up," Keely explained, "Plus her blood type is AB." **(A/N: Ouran High School Host Club reference lol. No offense to anyone with blood type AB.)**

"Meaning…," Kakuzu asked.

"Never wake her unless she asked you earlier that day," Candice said walking into the living room.

"How long were you even there," Jo asked.

"Long enough to see Kate beat Kakashi's ass."

Alexis walked in also, "Who's going to clean the blood off the floor, because I sure as hell am not." She placed her plate in the sink.

"I vote that Hidan does it," Tobi suggested. Hidan shot a glare his way.

"Why the fuck would I clean Hatake's blood for him. Make the bastard do it himself when he's conscious again dammit," Hidan yelled.

Alexis looked at Hidan and said, "You know what, you're right. Hmm, I like this guy. He makes sense."

Candice, Jo, and Keely face palmed. "Hidan never makes sense. We really need to get her to watch Naruto," they all thought at the same time.

Alexis walked over the Kakashi and kicked him in the side, "Hey, you, get up and clean up this blood or I'll sick Kaitlyn on you again." Kakashi hopped up so fast and cleaned all the blood to the point where the floor looked like it was sparkling.

Sasuke looked at the unconscious Kate almost impressed and thought, "To think she can make the Akatsuki and Kakashi fear her. There is more to Katy than I thought… Hell even I was a little scared…"

They all began to watch TV in the living room with Kate still on the couch. They watched cartoons. When the girls heard the phrase "when pigs fly" the girls shuddered.

"…That reminds me. I have a question," Itachi said. Everyone's attention turned to him, "When we were still kids did I see a flying pig crap a rainbow."

Hidan's eyes widened, "So I wasn't the only one that saw that. I just didn't want to bring it up…"

Candice said, "We were trying to forget that you know!"

A few hours later Kate was up and in the shower. She came out with her hair looking wavy. When we walked into the living room Alexis said, "You look Puerto Rican."

"What the… who says stuff on the random like that," Kate said still looking a little tired.

Kakashi ran out the room when she sat next to him. She asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

Jo pulled out her phone and showed her the video. Kate's eyes widened, "Damn…dang…ouch. I really did that."

Kate ran after Kakashi yelling, "Kakashi I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But they did warn you!"

Alexis sighed, "Okay, let's go over the house rules."

Everyone looked at Alexis as she explained the rules. She pulled out a chart out of thin air.

"Ummm…."

"For the last time, just go with it," The four girls yelled.

Alexis began to read off the list, "1. Don't wake Kaitlyn. We've all seen what can happen.

2. All weapons in the basement.

3. Clean up after yourselves.

4. Don't break anything. We will make you pay for it."

Kakuzu glared at everyone, "Don't you dare break anything here, or I'll steal your hearts to extend my life more."

Alexis sweat dropped, "Okayyy, moving on 5. Don't eat all the food in one week.

6. Never touch Jo's cookie dough ice cream."

Jo glared, "I'll murder you if you do."

"7. Don't answer the house phone or door when we aren't home.

8. If you don't know how to work it don't touch it. Ask one of us for help.

9. When the girls are studying just leave them alone. They will bite your heads off."

Kate pouted, "Hey, I just take my grades seriously."

Sai asked, "When did you get back."

"Around rule 6," she replied sitting next to Hidan.

Alexis continued with a dark voice, "Finally, 10. Don't you dare hurt my little sister, my fake sisters, or little cousin. If you do I make you wish you never came to this world and make it a living hell." She gave a glare that could rival Kate's. Then she smiled, "Who wants to watch a movie?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and thought, "Bipolar much."

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. I don't think it was really funny. But as always review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pranks are Good for the Soul

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Hope you like this chapter I started on it early this morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 5: Pranks are Good for the Soul

They began to watch a movie Kill Bill Vol. 1. Everyone seemed to really enjoy it. Jo and Kate love the part when Oren Ishii killed that man at the meeting. After the movie everyone kept talking about it.

"That shit was fucking awesome. It was killing in every scene. That woman would make a great Jashinist," Hidan smirked.

"She was the perfect assassin," Konan said. She really liked Uma Thurman.

"Please, Oren was better," Deidara yelled.

"What! That bitch got killed in the end," Hidan yelled back.

"But she was killing since she was young," Kisame added. He was totally on Deidara's side.

Karin asked, "Am I the only one that liked GoGo."

"Nope, she was nuts but awesome. I've always liked her character even when I was little," Kate said looking at Karin.

Jo added, "Yeah, her fight scene was pretty damn good."

Then Hidan and Deidara started to get into an argument over who was better in the movie. As everyone laughed them Jo, Kate, and Keely slipped out the room and went to Jo's room. The room was messy, not as messy as Kate's, but still messy. All three flopped on her bed and began to talk.

"I'm so bored," Jo let out a sigh laying her head on Kate's lap.

"Think of something to do Kate. Your ideas are always fun," Keely said also bored laying her head on Kate's shoulder.

"I'm on it," she stared at the ceiling rubbing a nonexistent beard.

Jo whispered, "Why does she always do that? I mean what the hell is she looking at when she does that?"

"I don't know…maybe she sees a giant thinking bubble and ideas just flash through," Keely whispered back.

"What the… like in the coyote from Looney Toons," Jo whispered.

"Yeah…," Keely smirked.

Kate suddenly snapped her fingers, "I got it, how about we-," she was cut off when someone knocked on the door. All three girl said, "Come in."

Suigetsu opened the door, "What are you guys doing?"

"Why are you in here," Keely asked.

"I got bored. That argument was getting irritating," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Perfect! Come in and close the door behind you," Kate smiled. Jo and Keely looked at her curiously.

Suigetsu did as he was told and came to sit on the bed, "So what's up?"

"We should pull pranks on everyone in the house," Kate's smile grew. The rest began to grin slowly.

"You know this will be suicidal, but that makes it even more fun," Suigetsu gave a toothy grin and laid his head in Jo's lap. She blushed looking down at him. He just winked at her causing her to blush even harder.

Keely smirked, "Someone's getting close, huh Jo."

Jo said, "Shut up, Keels. It's not like that…"

Suigetsu pouted, "And here I thought we had something going on," He wrapped his arms around her. Jo eeped causing Suigetsu's to give a toothy grin.

An angry tick mark formed on Kate's head, "Can we talk about Jo and Suigetsu's sexual tension later and talk about the pranks."

Everyone looked at Kate and sighed.

Suigetsu whispered in Jo's ear, "We'll finish this later…" Jo fainted.

"You know that's not funny. She may have a nosebleed next time, and Alexis doesn't want blood stains on the floor," Keely deadpanned poking the now unconscious Jo.

Suigetsu scratched the back of his head, "I can't help it. Your sister is hot."

"Okayyyy, moving on," Keely switched the conversation fast, "So Kate about those pranks."

Kate began to explain her plan, "First, we wait for everyone to fall asleep. Then, we split up into two different groups. Then, just use your best material." She began to give a maniacal laugh, but started to choke on it. Suigetsu and Keely just looked at each other.

"I call Jo," Suigetsu declared.

Keel glared at him, "No chance lover boy you're coming with me." He snapped his fingers in defeat.

Jo woke up, "Who? What? When? Why are we still her let's go pranking!"

She ran out the room dragging Kate out the room with her. Keely and Suigetsu sweat dropped.

"Keels, she doesn't even remember what happened does she," Suigetsu asked turning to look at her.

"I guess not. She must have blacked out and forgot. It happened a lot when we were little," Keely said making her way to the door and he followed.

They went back to the living room to see the channel on Lifetime and Konan with the remote. Everyone in the room looked miserable. When Pein reached for the remote Konan sent a paper shuriken into his forehead. He fell to the floor screaming. Everyone sweat dropped. They learned one good thing that day. Never mess with Konan when she's watching Lifetime.

After a few hours everyone was becoming sleepy. They began to leave the room to head to bed. Kate, Jo, Suigetsu, and Keely sent each other a look. They all nodded. The mission shall now be put into action. Jo and Kate took their side of the house to prank which meant they had get Kisame, Itachi, Juugo, Sasuke, Sasori, Alexis, Kakashi, Pein, and Kakuzu. They started with Jo's room.

"Who do we start with," Jo whispered lowly to Kate.

"Hmm, I say Kisame," Kate whispered back. They smirked at each other. They began to put lightest foundation all over his body. Then they sprayed his hair blonde. He looked like a normal person now, but to Kisame that would scare the shit out of him. They even put fake teeth in his mouth.

Next, they began to braid all of Itachi's hair into two pigtails. They put pink eye shadow on him with red lipstick. He twitched and they held their breath. He relaxed again and the girls began to put a sign on his back that said "Pink is the color of love. You know you love me." They added kiss marks to his cheeks. They knew in the morning they might be murdered in cold blood for this, but hell it was worth it. They moved to Juugo and wrote all over his face they didn't even want to do anything to extreme to him. Kate did not want her house being destroyed because of his anger. They left the room and went to Alexis's room.

"This will be fun," they whispered in sync.

They put a whole 3 bags worth of fake bugs all in Alexis's bed. They placed a big fake spider next to her face so that it will be the first thing she sees. They cut Kakashi's mask and ripped all his other ones.

"Danmmmm, he's fucking sexy," Jo drooled.

"Let's take a picture of this," Kate whispered. They both took out their phones and saved the photo.

They somehow made all of Pein's piercing magnetic. They placed all types of metal objects in his way for when he gets up to try to kill them. They turned to Kakuzu and shuddered.

"Are you sure you want to do this prank," Jo whispered.

"Not really, but I want to see his reaction…," Kate whispered back. They placed a fake winning lottery ticket for one-hundred million dollars in his hand, but the fine print said "But you're never going to get this money jerkoff! HA!" They left the room to go into Kate's room. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the bed. They placed a life sized Orochimaru dummy next to him. It had a voice recording that said, "Sasuke, your body shall finally be mine… my love." It was set to play twenty minutes before he actually wakes up.

"I can't wait to see his reaction to this…," Kate gave an evil smirk. "Payback is a bitch bastard. Never mess with my sleep," she thought. Kate can hold a grudge.

Jo tried not to laugh as she put Sasori in the Pinocchio Halloween costume with a sign that said "I'm a real boy!"

They left the room and headed to the living room setting booby traps along the way. When they got to the living room Naruto and Hidan were already out cold. They moved them closer together and made them look messy as if they did… you know what. They put cream on the both of them just for laughs. They left to go to the guest room and waited for Keely and Suigetsu.

Keely and Suigetsu were on the other side of the house. They had to prank Candice, Deidara, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Karin, Sakura, and Sai. They went to Keely's room first and started with Sakura. They decided to spray paint her hair lime green and put red polka dots throughout her body. They super glued her hand to Karin's whose hair was sky blue with yellow triangles all over her body. Keel walked up the Sai and replaced all his art supplies with rocks and hid the others.

"That's lame," Suigetsu whispered to Keely. She shrugged her shoulders; she didn't really want to prank Sai, because she found him interesting out of everyone here. Everyone else way annoying, well except for the quiet ones. They made their way to Candice's room.

Suigetsu whispered in a sing-song voice, "Who to torture next?"

"Let's start with Deidara and Tobi," Keely whispered back.

They used the classic shaving cream in the hand trick with Deidara. Luckily, his hand mouths didn't open when they were doing this, they also but shaving cream on his face to make him look like a human version a Frosty the Snowman. They moved on to Tobi. Suigetsu put a cork in his eye hole and painted orange over it. He put a sign say, "The human lollipop is not a good boy!" and simply put him in the bed with Candice. She was a little scared of Tobi for silly reasons might they add. Keely began to take all her paper and scribbling all on them. Suigetsu wrote, "Origami is for losers. Pein." Keely held back a laugh. Now knowing Konan she just might kill Pein anyway. They both stared at each other, for one of these brave souls had to prank Zetsu.

"I'm not doing it," Keely whispered harshly.

"I don't want to get eaten by a cannibal," Suigetsu whispered back frowning.

"I'll do you a favor if you do," Keely said trying to bribe him.

He quirked an eyebrow, "That favor being…"

"I hook you up with Jo," she whispered in a monotone.

He frown turned into a huge grin, "Now we're talking…"

He walked over to Zetsu and put vegetables all around him. They had teeth marks on them, and looked like he ate them. Zetsu only eats meat, now when he thinks he ate plants he would probably get sick.

They walked out the room and headed to the guest room. They avoided the booby traps.

Keely began to talk, "Suigetsu…"

"Yeah"

"I hope you know I lied."

"Damn, Jo and Kate are right. You are evil."

They got in the room to see Jo and Kate already sleep, so they did the same. In the morning they were awakened by several different screams, crashes, footsteps, and one explosion. They all walked out the room to see everyone freaking out and Konan trying to kill a very confused and pissed Pein. Alexis looked in their direction with a furious glare.

She yelled, "You four get in here right now."

Everyone turned angry glares their way. The four teens flinched, but walked into the room anyway.

"Which one of you did all of this," Itachi asked in a deadly voice.

"Yeah, who the hell put this… monstrosity in her bed," Sasuke asked lifting up the fake Orochimaru.

"Who's fucking sick joke was it to make it look like me and the little blonde shit had sex," Hidan asked looking like he wanted to sacrifice them to Jashin. Naruto looked like he would feed them to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Jo was about to say something until Pein walked a little too close to the kitchen entrance. All they heard was rattling then all the pots and pan came flying at Pein covering him from head to foot. His eye twitched.

Kisame looked in awe, "How the hell did they even manage to that," he started to laugh, "Hell, I'm not even mad anymore because of that one."

The four culprits sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Alexis said, "Any last word."

Keely said nervously, "Umm, pranks are good for the soul…"

Suigetsu, Kate, Jo and Keely smiled before running off leaving a trail of dust behind them. Everyone chased after them except for Kisame who was still laughing on the floor and Sai who found his art supplies while everyone was acting nuts.

"I never knew pranks were good for the soul," Sai said writing that down in his notebook.

**A/N: And that's the end of that. I will be honest this was a hard chapter to write. I'm not good at making prank, and it was the longest I've ever written. It took me all day. Review, I'll be updating soon.**


	7. Chapter 7:Everything About Punishments

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far. I will keep updating to make your days. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 6: Everything About Punishments Sucks…!

Everyone chased Suigetsu, Jo, Keely, and Kate for hours. Whenever they would try to hide Karin would find them because of Suigetsu's chakra. Candice stopped chasing them when she saw Pein trying to Almighty Push the pots and pans away. They would move like a sphere around him and just reattach. She starting laughing on the ground and forgot all about chasing them.

Pein glared at Candice, "Speak of this to no one!"

Candice laughed, "Oh, I'm telling everyone."

Kisame yelled from the house in their direction, "I saw that too Candice. I got your back. HAHAHA."

Candice laughed even harder as Pein left to try to kill the four again. When he got back to the group the four teens were shaking hugging each other looking like they were going the piss their pants. Everyone they pranked were giving off the most deadly aura. It looked like the plants around them were withering.

Kakuzu sent his tentacles out and lifted them in the air, "If you little shits every fuck with my money again I will rip your hearts out. You got that?" They nodded their heads.

Alexis walked up to them and said, "I hope you know all of you are going to be punished."

They gulped and shook their heads. Kate would usually protest but there was no stopping these pissed off ninja and 21 year- old.

"First, all of you will have to kill all that crap in the house. Second, Kaitlyn you have to do laundry for the next two weeks. Jo, you will have to cook whatever we ask and clean up afterward. Keels, you have to clean up after everyone no matter how ridiculous the mess is. Suigetsu, you will be the errand boy and wait us hand and foot," Alexis smirked evilly.

The four frowned and smacked their lips.

"Laundry sucks… I am not cleaning anyone's dirty underwear," Kate deadpanned.

"Cooking sucks," Jo yelled.

"I don't clean other people's messes," Keely glared at Alexis hoping she would burst into flame.

"I'm no one's fucking errand boy," Suigetsu growled.

Alexis snapped her fingers and Kakuzu began to violently shake them until the turned purple.

"I'm going to hurl," Jo mumbled.

"I'm not finished yet. Also, you will have to be with someone to watch over you at all times," Alexis said looking at the now smirking group, "Who wants who?"

"I'll take Jo," Sasori said giving an evil smirk.

"Keels is coming with me," Hidan yelled sneering at the emotionless girl.

"Suigetsu will do everything with me in charge," Karin smirked at the irritated boy.

"I'll take care of Kate…," Sasuke glared at the angry girl who just glared back.

"Well, that's that," Alexis smiled she snapped her fingers and Kakuzu dropped them on their faces.

They began to walk away and left leaving the four on the ground except for Pein.

He glared at them, "Which one of you did this?"

Suigetsu and Jo stared at him for ten seconds then pointed to Kate and Jo. Pein glared at the two and yelled, "Fix this right now."

The two looked at each other, "Did you try doing almighty push?"

Pein gave a frustrated sigh and did almighty push. The pots and pan stopped in midair then returned.

Suigetsu, Keely, Jo, and Kate were on the ground laughing their butts off. Suddenly, Kisame and Candice were there pointing and laughing at Pein with anime tears coming out of their eyes.

"I knew that shit wasn't going to work," Kate laughed holding her sides.

"I never thought he was would do it," Jo laughed.

"Candice, it never gets old," Kisame said out of breath.

"I know right, " Candice laughed.

Pein's face was turning red, but he calmed down and asked, "Can you please get these pots and pans off of me."

Kate and Jo stopped laughing and stood up. They snapped their fingers three times, and all the pots and pan fell to the ground. Everyone looked at the pots and then gave them the WTF look.

"How the hell is that even possible," Suigetsu asked looking at Kate and Jo blinking.

"We never reveal own secrets," Kate and Jo whispered smirking.

"Okay, but who's going to take all the pots back to the house," Keely asked.

Pein said, "You four are going to do it. You're on punishment remember?" He walked away with Kisame and Candice.

They began to pick up the pots and pan and walked toward the house. Kate said, "I'm never pranking them again if this is what I have to go through this afterwards."

"I'm with you on that. They're no fun," Jo sighed.

"Not fun at all," Keely pouted.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it though," Suigetsu smiled.

They all smiled, "Totally worth it…"

A couple of hours later the four smiles were long gone. Keely had to clean up three of Deidara's explosions and other crap from the Akatsuki.

"I fucking hate all of you," Keely muttered.

"Silenced slave. You will clean whatever the fuck I tell you clean," Hidan glared. Keely flipped him the bird.

Suigetsu was frowning because people were making him run in and out of the room to get stupid things. They even sent him out the house to get new things that they destroyed.

He glared at them, "I hope all of you die in a ditch."

"Suck it up water boy. It's only for two weeks," Karin said flipping the page of her book. He just glared at her anyway.

Jo frowned as she walked into the room with a platter of food. She was having trouble keeping it up, and then Deidara tripped her causing her to drop everything. Luckily, Sasori used his chakra strings to stop everything before it hit the ground. Jo gave a relieved sigh before glaring at Deidara.

"Mother fucking blonde douchebag."

"Brat, don't mess with my prisoner unless you want to be poisoned," Sasori said turning the channel on the TV. Deidara just frowned.

"Can someone please get this thing off of me," Kate yelled from the floor.

They all turned to see Sasuke sitting on Kate's back. She was struggling to get up, but Sasuke was too heavy.

"Get off me fat ass you're crushing me," Kate yelled.

"No. I'm watching over you while you're on punishment," Sasuke said staring at the TV.

"That doesn't mean you have to have your ass on me you bastard," Kate yelled back.

"You're job doesn't happen until the end of the week. It's not fair for the others to suffer while you can just do whatever you want. Therefore, I'll sit on you until their shift is over," Sasuke smirked down to Kate. She glared at him but then she sighed.

"You're right…," Kate mumbled. Everyone gasped and stared at Kate.

"Did Kate just agree with Sasuke? Isn't he like her all time nemesis," Kakashi asked in awe.

Candice ran up to Kate and touched her forehead, "Maybe she's sick. Kate would never agree with him."

"Yeah, they're always going at it like two hungry animals fighting over a piece of meat," Naruto said looking over the couch at Kate.

Sasuke stared at Kate who just stared back. "Maybe she has something on her mind… she usually has some type of witty comeback. I wonder what her problem is."

Kate just turned her head toward the TV and stared at it. It was on the horror movie Insidious, and Hidan told Keely to turn off the lights. Alexis walked in right when the demons face popped up behind the man and screamed causing everyone to jump or scream.

"Kaitlyn, why are you watching this stupid movie again," she looked down at Kate.

"…You're stupid. Do you really think I can put the movie in under these conditions," she said wiggling under Sasuke to put emphasis on what she just said.

Alexis sweat dropped, "Right…Candice did it then." Everyone nodded and turned back to the movie. When the movie was over everyone looked mad.

Deidara asked, "Did they really just end the movie like that?"

"That shit was good until the end came," Hidan said glaring at the TV.

"That movie was terrible," Itachi said leaving the room.

"Finally, someone agrees, ain't that right Kate," Candice said looking in Kate and Sasuke's direction. But no answer came because Kate fell asleep watching the movie.

"Now she is the only person I know that will sleep with a horror movie on," Keely yawned.

"Wouldn't she have a nightmare?** Why should we care? She made us throw up.** True but it was only a prank," Zetsu began to argue with himself.

Jo yawned, "Nope. She doesn't have nightmares at all. Plus the paranormal and horror is second nature to Kate."

"So what you're saying is that we'll never be able to scare her," Suigetsu asked.

"No… but you'll have a hard time doing it," Candice said putting another movie in.

Kisame read the case, "Jeepers Creepers. What type of corny name is that for a scary movie?"

Kate mumbled, "It's not corny it's a good movie, and it's not even scary."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you were sleep."

"Resting my eyes. Not sleep," she opened one eye to look up at him, "Can you get off me now?"

Sasuke replied, "Since you asked nicely this time…" He slid off of her and moved to her right leaning on the couch. He watched her as she stretched, then turned his attention back to the movie. Kate laid her head on his lap. Sasuke frowned and looked down at her, "What are you doing?"

"You're a great pillow," Kate mumbled closing her eyes. Sasuke let her use him as a pillow and moved the hair out of her face. He noticed she was a bit warm but didn't think anything of it.

He started watching the movie. It was actually pretty good. He never thought the brother would actually get killed.

"Damn, I thought they would get away at the end," Kakuzu said.

Jo and Candice gave sinister grin, "Nothing can escape Jeepers Creepers."

Sai said, "You two are creepy."

"Hey, I'm not creepy. Ain't that right Keels," Jo said.

Keely was actually leaning on Sai sleep. Jo looked to Suigetsu and even he was sleep on the floor. It was probably because they had to do the most chores out of the four. Not to mention how they ran for hours trying to get away from everyone all morning. She was even starting to find it hard to keep her eyes open.

Alexis finally said, "You can go to bed, but you're still on punishment tomorrow."

Jo yelled, "Finally," and woke Suigetsu. They walked off to their room.

Alexis looked at the sleeping Candice, Kate, and Keely and asked, "Sasuke, can you take Kaitlyn to her room. Sai and Deidara the same goes for Candice and Keels."

The three nodded and Alexis thanked them. Sai and Sasuke picked Kate and Keely up bridal style. Deidara put Candice on his back and walked to their room. Alexis and the others continued to watch movies. When Sai got to the room Keely began to stir in her sleep. He put her in the bed and took off her shoes. When he began to walk away Keely grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He turned around to see her still sleeping, but was curious as to why she would do something like this. He decided to get in the bed with her and fall asleep. He'll ask her in the morning.

In Kate's room Sasuke placed Kate in the bed gently. She just turned her head to the side as her breathing became slower and deeper. Sasuke sat next to her and stared at her with leaning on his land. He found her interesting. She didn't like him one bit, but that's what draws him to her. She didn't throw herself all over him like the girls at the academy did. She wasn't afraid of him, and would even fight him. He smirked and thought, "She's not that bad to be around, but it's still fun to mess with her." He decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

Jo and Suigetsu were actually fighting over the cover.

Jo pulled and whispered, "You're taking too much."

Suigetsu whispered back, "What are you talking about you already have must of it wrapped around you."

"Lies!"

"If you don't share the cover you'll regret it," Suigetsu smirked.

"No way, Jose," Jo said snatching the last of the cover from him.

"That's it…" Suigetsu mumbled angrily.

"You're not going to do any-," Suigetsu had her arms pinned above her head.

"…thing," Jo blushed as Suigetsu smirked.

"Why so red…is someone embarrassed," he said bringing his face closer to hers.

"S-Suigetsu, what a-are you doing," Jo tried to move her face away.

"Don't know. Are you going to share the cover with me," Suigetsu said moving his face inches away from hers.

She glared, "No"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked her straight in her icy blue eyes, "Well I guess I'll be taking this then…"

He closed the gap between them and kissed Jo. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. He closed his eyes and smirked into the kiss. Suigetsu pulled back to look and looked down at Jo whose blush spread to her ears and darkened three shades. After two minutes of staring and moving her lips she passed out. He let her go and pulled the cover evenly on the both of them.

"That was fun, too bad she won't remember in the morning," Suigetsu thought falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: And that's the end of that. I really like the couple Suigetsu and Jo. I think they are perfect for each other. :) I do Keely and Sai next. Review as always.**


	8. Chapter 8: UNO Competition Part 1

**A/N: Here's todays chapter. Have to go to school tomorrow so I might update a little later than usually. Hope you like it :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 7: UNO Competition Part 1

The next day Keely woke up without remembering anything about the night before. She just glanced at Suigetsu and shrugged her shoulders. She was the first person up as usual, and walked through the house to see who was up. She walked to Kate's room to see her and Sasuke sleep in the bed. Sasuke looked like he was going to fall off though because Kate was taking up all the room. She is a very wild sleeper. She went to Keely's room and saw Sai and Keely face opposite directions sleeping. She walked to the living room to see Candice poking everyone in the front room sleep.

"Having fun…," Jo asked.

Candice nodded, "Yep…I think their drunk."

Jo gasped, "Those bastards would bring out the liquor when we go to sleep. What if I wanted to get buzzed?"

Candice shuddered. Last time Jo snuck alcohol the town was on lockdown. She thought she was Spiderman and somehow she was able to do all his stunts and even had the freaking web. At the same time Kate thought she was Batman and did the deep voice and everything. She somehow had all of Batman's gadgets and the even managed to get the Batmobile, but said she didn't want that and got the Batcycle. She went around saying "I am the night." The police couldn't even catch the two and they tried everything. It took Keely to toss two encyclopedias at their heads knocking them out to get them home. They didn't remember a thing, but Candice still wonders where the hell the got the costumes from.

"Jo you don't need to get drunk… ever," Candice said shaking her head.

"That's what you think," Jo said going to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast for everyone. She didn't like cooking for people. She always made her food differently than most, and didn't feel like hearing other people's comments about it.

Suigetsu walked into the living room and looked at Candice with a blank look, "Why are you poking them?"

She stopped poking Hidan in the cheek and stared at Suigetsu and said, "Because I'm bored and up earlier than usual so why not." She went back to poking Hidan.

Suigetsu said, "Alright." He walked into the kitchen. As soon as he saw Jo he started to feel nervous all of a sudden.

"I hope she doesn't remember last night," Suigetsu thought.

Jo turned around and said, "What's up Suigetsu."

He jumped and said, "Hey Jo… about last night…"

"What about last night. All I remember is fighting over cover with you," Jo said stirring the pancake mix.

"Oh, well alright can you get me a glass of juice," Suigetsu said secretly thanking the heavens she didn't remember, because from what he heard about Jo she can go apeshit on people.

"Do it yourself you lazy bastard," Jo said while flipping a pancake.

He sweat dropped.

Everyone except for Kate got up for breakfast. They all started to talk to each other well more like whispering because everyone except for Sasuke, Sai, Jo, Keely, Suigetsu, Itachi, and Candice were the only ones sober.

"Last night was crazy. This hang over is a bitch," Hidan whispered.

"Yeah…," Kisame said rubbing his temple.

Keely, Jo, and Suigetsu smiled at each and started to talk loudly.

"So Keels, how was your day yesterday," Jo nearly yelled causing the group to cringe.

"Oh my day sucked. I had to clean after some dumbasses," Keely replied loudly. Everyone held their heads cringing.

"What about you Suigetsu," Jo asked getting louder.

"It was rough. I got chased by a group of people for pulling great pranks on them. They were just jealous they couldn't come up with them," Suigetsu smirked talking even louder.

Itachi sipped his coffee and joined them, "Yes, those pranks were actually very creative, but you could have done more damage if you wanted Hidan." Jo, Keely, and Suigetsu were shocked that Itachi joined in. They all smirked at each other.

Konan hissed, "Itachi you traitor why are you siding with them?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "Hn."

Jo translated, "Because I got over their prank, and you guys shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place."

"Plus, it's just fun," Candice smiled.

"Ugh," The hung over group chorused.

Afterward, Kate came in with the UNO cards and asked, "Who wants to have a UNO competition."

Candice and Jo yelled, "Hell yeah."

"What is UNO," Sasori asked.

Alexis sat next to the Sasori and said, "A card game. It has four colors, and cards that with hinder the others from winning. Those cards are skip, reverse, draw two and draw four. When you get down to the last card in your hand you say 'UNO'. At the end win you win you say 'Uno and out'."

Everyone looked at Kate, Jo, Keely, and Candice as they began to play. Kate started to shuffle the card like a professional and started to deal out the cards.

"Wow, are we sure Kate doesn't gamble," Deidara asked.

"She can go with me if we ever need to con someone," Kakuzu said looking interested in the game.

Kate was the last to go since she was the dealer. They thought she was going to lose, but two minutes in the game she said, "Uno."

They went around again and Kate said, "Uno and out." She started to look at the TV with a bored expression.

Everyone stared at Kate in shock. Alexis smirked, "No one can beat a Yadomaru in UNO."

"It's the family game," Candice said but she still lost to Jo and Keely.

"Do you all want to have a UNO competition," Kate asked.

Everyone glanced at each other and smirked, "Yeah."

"Wait let's make a bet," Jo said raising her hand in the air.

Alexis crossed her arms and looking at her suspiciously, "That bet being…"

"If one of us wins the overall game we don't have to do the punishment anymore," Jo smiled and the other three snapped their heads in her direction.

"That's brilliant," Kate said looking determined to win.

"I don't even know how to play, but hell I'm not going to fucking lose," Suigetsu said.

Pein smirked, "And if we win what do we get."

"To do whatever you want to us for two week," Jo replied.

Their heads snapped to Jo.

"Oh hell no, I'm defiantly not losing now," Kate said as she caught Sasori and Sasuke sneer at her.

"Jo, if we lose I'll kill you where you stand," Keely glared at her sister.

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded and Alexis smirked, "You've got a deal."

Candice pulled some chips, cookies, and pops out of nowhere and said, "Let's get this game on."

"Wait!"

Everyone look at Jo as she smirked, "I want to add something to this."

"That being…," Kakashi asked.

"The winner and loser have to kiss. On the lips," Jo smiled.

All the boys looked at Kate.

She flinched, "Why are y'all looking at me? Just because I won between those three," she pointed to Candice, Jo, and Keely, "Doesn't mean I'll automatically win dammit." Kate looked away nervously.

Alexis laughed, "But you never lose."

"Shut up Alexis. Don't encourage them," Kate yelled blushing. She was going to kill Jo. Her first kiss shouldn't be taken so lightly.

"Can we not do that," Keely asked frowning.

"Nope, it's a deal. Whoever wins and losses has to kiss," Alexis smirked.

"Let the games begin," Candice yelled.

"I'm so going to kill Jo," Kate and Keely thought.

**A/N: This chapter was short, boring and rushed through. I was very busy today, and wanted to at least update twice today. The next chapter will be funnier promise**. **Review.**


	9. Chapter 9:UNO Competition Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone it's been a while! Here is the next chapter. It was pretty fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 8: UNO Competition Part 2

Before they started the game they made their teams. Kate, Suigetsu, Jo, Keely, and Candice were on a team together. Alexis was the referee, making sure no one cheated. Each person would have to play 3 people each, but two person would get 4. They will play each other one on one not in a whole group. Whoever wins the round moves on to the semi-finals and then to the finals.

Alexis sweat dropped and said, "Why are you guys taking this game so seriously? It's starting to remind me of a Pokemon or Beyblade battle now."

"I always take UNO seriously," Jo said in a serious voice with fire in her eyes while putting her hair up into a ponytail and tying a scarf around her forehead.

"This is not a game this is a serious competition," Kate said with fire in her eyes and a deadly aura coming from her. She repeated the same action as Jo.

Keel gave them a frustrated look and sighed, "These two are idiots."

Candice pulled out some popcorn and said, "Yeah, but they may be our only hope."

Sakura smirked, "You shouldn't rely so much on those two? What if they lose?"

Keely glanced at Sakura and said, "Well, you can wipe that smirk off your face because those two are like Uchiha's when it comes to UNO. They are geniuses when it comes to this game. You'll see." Keely began to smile, but in her mind he was praying that they did win because she doesn't want to do those chores, and have to be someone's slave at that.

Alexis was finally finished making the chart for the game. She posted it up and everyone looked at it. Jo was up first she had to go against Kisame, Karin, and Pein. Candice was going up against Tobi, Juugo, and Sasuke. Suigetsu went up against Deidara, Hidan, and Konan. Keely was up against Naruto, Sakura, Zetsu and Kakuzu. Kate had to go up against Kakashi, Sai, Sasori, and Itachi.

"Why the hell do I have all the smartass people," Kate complained looking at her sister.

"Because I want it to be an actual challenge for you," Alexis

"Alexis, you freaking suck yo," Kate said glaring at her sister.

"Anyway, let's get this started. Take your seats at your tables," Alexis said.

"What tables," Candice asked.

Alexis snapped her fingers and tables pooped and front of the groups. Everyone jumped back.

Hidan yelled, "How is the shit even possible?"

Naruto yelled, "Yeah, I refuse to go with it this time. How do you girls do that?!"

Kate said rather calmly, "Don't tell me… YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT ABOUT THE F –,"

Keely slapped a hand over Kate's mouth and said, "Don't reveal that secret Kate."

"They will try to copy it," Jo said eyeing all of the ninja.

Keely removed her hand from Kate's mouth and Kate said, "Oh well, I guess it will have to wait until another chapter."

"Chapter? What are you talking about…," Karin asked looking at Kate weirdly.

"What are you talking about I said day not chapter," Kate said looking at Karin weirdly.

"Kate, I think you just broke the fourth wall," Jo said shaking her head.

"No I didn't break any walls… Well let's play Uno," Kate said with fire in her eyes.

They all began to sit in their sits. Keely was up first with Naruto. Keely began to shuffle and deal out the cards.

"Naruto, I hope you know I won't go easy on you," Keely said glaring at the blonde boy.

"Um… okay," he said smiling nervously.

"Did it just get cold in her," Jo asked rubbing the goose bumps on her arm.

They began to play. Naruto got down to his last three cards while Keely still had six.

"What was that about not going easy on me," Naruto smirked waiting for Keely's next move.

Keely stared blankly at Naruto and started to but down her card, "Draw two, draw two, skip you, reverse back to me, UNO, Uno and out. Next!"

Naruto walked away from the table in defeat, and Sakura sat down looking nervous. Keely destroyed her in a matter of minutes.

"Wow, she is brutal," Deidara said looking impressed.

Zetsu was next but he got into an argument with himself while playing and quit causing everyone to sweat dropped even Keely. Kakuzu came up next.

"I hope you don't think this will be a breeze," he said sitting down.

"Don't get too cocky it's your first time playing," Keely said with a bored expression as she dealt out the cards.

"Hmm, I learn fast," Kakuzu said taking his card.

Their game started off slow but as it progressed Keely seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

"How the hell is he getting the upper hand," she thought looking at her cards. She had mostly green cards and they weren't helpful cards either. All numbers and one skip. She looked down to the present color which was yellow. She looked at Kakuzu who only had three cards left in his hand.

"It's your turn," Kakuzu said.

She drew a blue skip and thought, "Damn…"

Kakuzu grinned, "Skip, UNO, Uno and out."

Keely sighed, "Sorry guys you all better win."

Kakuzu said, "Okay, I won so where's the prize money?"

Alexis gave him the wtf look, "What prize money? This is all to see if they get off punishment or not."

Kakuzu yelled, "So you mean to tell me I actually tried to win for nothing! Dammit, I wouldn't have cared if I didn't think it was money involved."

Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads.

Alexis announced, "Kakuzu wins from group 1. He shall now move to the semi-finals. Group 2 you're up."

Group two was the group going against Jo. Everyone turned their attention to where she was sitting.

Jo glared at Kakuzu and pointed, "I shall avenge my sister you cheap bastard!"

"You make it sound like I died," Keely said sweat dropping.

"Silence mortal, Jo is now playing UNO," Jo pointed in the direction her sister was sitting.

Keely punched her in the head, "Stupid little sister."

Alexis pulled them apart before they could get into a whole fight and placed the cards on the table. Kisame came up first with a toothy grin.

"You're so going to lose squirt," he said sitting down. Jo began to shuffle the deck and deal the cards out.

"In your dreams fish-fry, I'm much better than Keely," Jo smirked. She loved her hand it was an easy one for sure.

"You say that now but soon you'll be cryin' like a baby and yell 'The great Kisame beat me at my own game'," Kisame said putting down his first card.

"Oh really. Okay if I win you have to go around saying 'The Great Pimp Momma Jo beat my shark ass'," Jo said putting down a number card.

"You're on kid," Kisame said putting his next card down.

"Really, well get ready to say it," she started to put the rest of her cards down and said, "UNO AND OUT FISH FRY, NOW SAY IT!"

Kisame sighed in defeat, "Damn, The Great Pimp Momma Jo beat my shark ass." He smiled and tussle her hair.

"Next!," she said.

Karin walked up and sat down next. Even though, Jo doesn't like Karin she will admit Karin was pretty damn good at Uno, but not good enough. Jo won against her too.

As Karin got up Jo said, "Hey that was a good game. Let's play a game again later."

Karin smirked, "Sure, that way I can beat you."

Jo smirked back, "You're on."

Pein walked up to the table glaring at Jo. Jo glared back and said, "Just because you do that doesn't mean I'll lose."

Pein frowned, "I'll defiantly win. If Kakuzu can win, I can win."

"I wouldn't be so sure Pein. I'll wipe the floor with yo bitch ass," Jo smirked as she dealt the cards.

Pein smirked and picked his cards up one by one, "You've got guts I'll give you that, but never underestimate a god." He put his first card down.

"Oh please, you're a wannabe god like Konan said," Jo countered putting her cards down, "You want her to kick you again,"

Pein shuddered putting another card down, "No thank you. That shit hurt like hell."

Jo put out two cards, "Konan has one hell of a kick, huh."

Pein nodded drawing a card, "She always had, but she was sweeter when we were younger. Now she's just so damn mean." Konan punched him in the head.

"What was that about being mean," she huffed.

He rubbed his head, "I'm sorry dang!"

Alexis said, "I think they've been around us a little too long." They were starting to ask like Jo and Kate more and more each day.

Candice said, "Ya think!"

Jo sighed and finished up the game, "UNO! HA, I WIN THIS ROUND SUCKAS!"

Pein slammed the rest of his cards on the table and glared at Jo, "You distracted me."

"No I didn't you are just imagining things," Jo said sticking out her tongue and high fiving her group.

Alexis announced, "Jo wins from group 2. She will move to the semi-finale. Group 3 you're up next." Alexis sat down.

"Why the fuck are you announcing this shit like we can't see it for ourselves," Hidan asked looking at Alexis curiously.

"It seems more professional that way," she smiled back.

Everyone turned their attention to Suigetsu.

"You can do it Suigetsu," Jo cheered.

He smiled, "I'll do my best."

His first opponent was Konan she didn't care if she won or not she just wanted to have fun with the game. She did lose, but she was smiling anyways. Suigetsu started to smirk when Deidara walked up to the table.

"Get ready to lose blondie," Suigetsu smirked.

"We'll see water boy. You'll be doing everything for me," Deidara said taking his cards.

They started to play the game and Deidara got Uno three times, but Suigetsu wasn't going for that. He kept up the heat, and kept changing the color every chance he got.

Suigetsu smirked, "Uno."

Deidara frowned, "I don't like this game." He put his next card down.

"Uno and out. The only reason you don't like it is because you lost," Suigetsu grinned.

Deidara glared, "I will win the next time you little watery shit."

"I didn't know shit can be watery," Jo said looking confused.

Tobi nodded, "Yeah, I always thought it was solid." He scratched the back his head.

"Um, can we not talk about its gross," Keely yelled.

Suigetsu sneered at Hidan who smirked, "You're going to lose water boy."

"We'll see," Suigetsu said looking focused. He didn't want to lose this game. He dealt out the cards. His cursed in his mind all his cards were all number cards.

"What's wrong water boy," Hidan asked putting his cards down.

"Shut up, you dumbass immortal," he snapped back.

"Don't you dare badmouth Jashin. He's fucking all knowing," Hidan yelled back.

"Your fake god isn't all knowing. He doesn't exist," Suigetsu yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you wannabe swordsmen," Hidan shouted back.

"What did you say you fucking asshole," Suigetsu yelled.

"Uno," Hidan smiled.

"Huh," Suigetsu said looking at him to see Hidan only has one card while he had three cards. He placed his next card done.

"Uno and out," Hidan smirked.

"WHAT," Everyone yelled even the calm ones.

"This game is officially rigged," Candice said.

"How the hell is _this_ even possible," Jo yelled running up to Hidan and Suigetsu looking between the two of them, " You cheated didn't you." She eyed him.

"Nope, I like this game."

Alexis said a little unsure, "Hidan… wins out of group 3… He will now move to the semi-finals…"

Hidan walked up to Alexis, "How come I don't get the same enthusiasm as everyone else?"

"Because you're stupid," Keely deadpanned looking at the TV.

"Bitch!"

Candice was up next and she looked entirely indifferent. Tobi came up first and gave an angry sigh.

"Why do I have to go up against this thing," she said dealing out the cards.

"But I just want to do is play with you Candice," Tobi said sweetly.

"That sounded creepy… I don't like you," She said playing the game.

When she won she said, "Take that stupid lollipop man."

A flash of red came from his eye hole and she flinched.

He walked by and whispered in a deep voice, "I shall win next time, and that's a promise."

Candice jaw dropped, "Okay, so no one heard that but me?"

"Heard what," Sakura asked.

"Never mind…," Candice said shaking her head and Juugo came up to play next. Candice actually had a nice time playing with Juugo. She liked him in a big brother type of way.

"This is a fun game," Juugo said smiling at Candice.

"Yeah, can we play again later Juugo," Candice asked.

"I don't see why not," Juugo said placing a card down.

"Uno and out," Candice said and waved as his walked away, but frowned as soon as Sasuke sat down. She began to deal the cards out.

"Hope you know I'll win Candice," Sasuke grinned.

"Shut up, Uchiha you have no rights to speak right now," Candice glared at him.

"Dang, why is she so hostile all of a sudden," Deidara asked.

"Obviously, she doesn't like Sasuke," Keely said still looking at TV with Alexis who almost forgot about the game.

"Oh, we're still doing this," Alexis asked looking toward everyone.

"Shut up, Alexis. Just watch TV," Kate said to her sister.

Candice and Sasuke started to play the game. She got mad when he made her draw four.

"I can't stand you," she said drawing the cards.

"Hn," he replied.

"I caught half of that. Itachi is teaching me Uchiha, so shut up," Candice said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Hn, back to you," Candice yelled.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Damnnn, Candice I know you not going to take that," Jo said.

"Yeah, girl you better get him back," Kate said looking like she was going to die of laughter.

Konan asked Sasori, "What are they saying."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You got me."

Kisame nodded his head, "Yep, the Uchiha is a unique language in deed. Not many can comprehend it."

Everyone sweat dropped and looked back to the game. They were still arguing in the Hn language. Then Sasuke glared said, "Hn."

Kate and Jo gasped.

Itachi looked at his brother disapprovingly and said, "I know we don't see eye to eye right now, but watch your mouth. She is a little girl."

Sasuke ignored him and said, "Uno."

Candice looked at her two red cards, and then looked at the blue card that he just put down, and looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What color do you have right now?"

"I'm not telling you," Sasuke smirked.

Candice drew a card and it was yellow. She smacked her lips. Sasuke put the card down and coolly said, "Uno and out."

"Dammit, I'm starting to think this is rigged too," Kate said.

Candice stared at her hand for a few seconds more and threw the cards down, "Whatever, Pretty Little Lairs is on." She got up and walked away.

Alexis yawned. "Sasuke has won for group 4. He will move onto the semi-finals. The final group will now begin their game.

Everyone turned their attention to Kate. She had a straight face and looked very focused. Kakashi came up first.

"Let's have a good game," Kakashi said.

She only nodded.

She breezed through the game. Kakashi was in shock. She countered everything like it was nothing. He put his hand out to shake her hand.

"You're good Katy. Keep up the work," he said.

She smirked, "Sure thing."

Sasori sat down with a blank expression, but when she started to deal out the card he smirked.

"So you're taking this game kind of seriously, why," he asked.

"None of your business," she said in a monotone.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Oh, so it's actually your first kiss?"

Kate blushed and shook her head no, "What gives you that idea? Even if it is I'm still not kissing anyone. I don't care what the bet is." She went back to serious mode.

Sasori only smirked, "We'll see. Uno." His smirk went away when he saw that she wasn't panicking.

Kate just drew a card and started to put all her cards out and said, "Uno and out."

Sasori thought, "Oh well, she just may win the whole competition…but it would have been nice to have her as a servant for two weeks.

Itachi and Sai came up. These will be the games to see if she moves to the semi-finals or not.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Will Kate win the game or not? But for the people update to date with the manga for Naruto, chapters 598-600 all I have to say is WHY? This plot twist is playing with my emotions. I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10:Uno Competition Part 3

**A/N: Long time no see! How has everyone been? Sorry for not updating I had to deal with a lot of crap from school. Man I can't stand school. I know you've all been waiting to find out what's going to happen next, so here is the final chapter for the UNO Competition :) !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 9: UNO Competition Part 3

Sai came up next to have a game against Kate. She was now taking the game more serious, because Sai is one of the smartest in the house. She couldn't afford to lose at all. She began to deal out the cards. She studied Sai he didn't show any emotions at all so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Surprisingly, Sai lost, but Kate frowned.

"You know you could have won a few times," Kate said looking at Sai with a frown.

"I'm not interested in winning this game. Plus, if I won I would have to kiss either Jo or one of the guys. I don't want to do either," Sai explained as he glanced at Keely.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and looked up as Itachi walked up to the table. He looked at her calmly and said, "You won't win Katy."

"We'll see Itachi," Kate smirked dealing the cards. She looked over her card, and started to arrange them by color.

Itachi and her game lasted 30 minutes long. Everyone was watching TV by then.

"Shit, are they still going at it," Jo asked.

"It's been half an hour now. Can you two hurry up already," Keely said irritated.

"Hey, you try playing against an Uchiha. It's not easy," Kate yelled back to the sisters.

Candice walked back into the room and asked, "Dang, this game hasn't ended yet." She looked at Itachi's and Kate's hands and said, "Well she is going against Itachi. Playing against Sasuke was hard too."

"Told you," Kate said.

Itachi put down his next card and said, "Uno."

Kate smirked and said, "Uno. Uno and out. FINALLY!"

Alexis gave a dramatic sigh, "About damn time. Kaitlyn has won this round she will be moving to the semi-finals. All semi-finalist step forward."

Jo, Hidan, Sasuke, Kakuzu, and Kate step up to Alexis. She pulled a chart out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you learn to use it that fast? It even took Keely 3 days to figure it out," Jo asked.

Alexis gave and evil laugh and said, "Because I'm the greatest." Candice threw a pillow at her face and said, "Shut up."

"That is a natural reaction for Kate and Candice I'm guessing," Konan asked.

"Yep, because Jo and Alexis surely have their moments," Keely said examining her nails.

Alexis cleared her throat and began to explain how the semi-finals will go, "Okay since there is an odd number of people one group will have two people and the other will have three. Kaitlyn, Jo you two won't be with each other, because you're on the same side."

Kate and Jo smacked their lips.

"Why not the odds are already against us anyway," Kate said.

"Yeah, it's not fair," Jo pouted.

Alexis flicked both of them in the forehead and said, "Shut up. I make the rules and you will obey them."

"Okay you dictator," Kate and Jo mumbled.

"Any who, Kakuzu and Kate you will be going against each other. Jo, Sasuke, and Hidan you're going against each other," Alexis finished.

"Oh, well I'm fine with that," Kate smiled and turned to Kakuzu. She knew he wasn't going to take the game seriously anymore because now he knew money wasn't involved. She looked over to the other three to see sparks flying between them.

"I'm not losing this game to you clowns," Jo glared.

"I'm not losing either you little shit," Hidan glared at Jo.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at both of them.

"Back at you Sas-gay," Jo yelled.

"Don't you dare call me that again," Sasuke yelled.

"Make me," Jo yelled back as Hidan held her back.

"You lucky he's holding me back," she yelled.

Alexis clapped her hand and everyone looked her way, "Save it for the game…but before we begin the semi-finals let's eat." Pizza and burgers and salad popped out of nowhere.

"I shall find out how you girls do that or my name isn't Pein," Pein said as he glared at the food.

"It isn't," Konan dead panned as she bit into her slice of pizza.

"Alexis you're really abusing the f-," Kate was cut off when Keely shoved fries in her mouth and almost choked Juugo and Karin patted her on the back.

"Don't reveal that," Keely said while sipping her Coke.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I-I'm sorry Keels," Kate stuttered with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, yeah just don't let it slip out. That goes for you three as well," She glared at Alexis, Candice, and Jo who just gulped.

As they ate Jo, Sasuke, and Hidan kept glaring at each other and arguing over who was going to win the game. Kate just thought about what they will do tomorrow. Candice looked like she was talking to herself.

"It was there…then it disappeared…," she rambled on to herself.

Deidara looked at Candice and asked, "What are you talking about."

"It just flew into the horizon…," Candice said to herself.

"Um, Kate I think something is wrong with Candice," Deidara said looking at her.

"What wrong with her," Kate said looking over in their direction.

"I don't know. I'll ask again," Deidara shook one of her shoulders, "Candice what's your problem?"

"The flying pig… I'm still trying to figure out where the heck it went," Candice said.

Kate face palmed and yelled, "Candice that was how many weeks ago?"

"But I need to know, so I can take a picture," Candice yelled back shaking Kate.

Alexis shook her head and said, "This child is nuts. Let's start the semi-finals."

Everyone got into seats to look at the match. Kate and Kakuzu went first. Kate began the shuffle and deal out the cards.

"So, Kakuzu are going to try to win this game," Kate asked.

"No, if money isn't involved I don't care," Kakuzu said placing a card down.

"Hey, when this is over do you want to try and rob someone," Kate asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kakuzu's eyes lit up, "Yeah, I'm all in. When do you want to do this?"

"I don't know whenever you want to do this," Kate said with a sinister smirk, "Uno."

Kakuzu smirked back placing a card down, "You know kid you just might become a great apprentice."

"Uno and out. Yeah, and I think I've found the perfect master," Kate smiled. Kakuzu patted her on the head

"Kaitlyn if you even dare to rib someone I'll tell Daddy and you'll be grounded for months," Alexis said calmly glaring at Kakuzu.

Kate snapped her fingers and Kakuzu whispered, "She doesn't have to know."

Alexis announced, "Kaitlyn will be moving to the finals. Now let's get to the three idiots, I mean the other three."

Jo, Hidan, and Sasuke sat down at the table. Jo took the cards and began to shuffle them.

"I won't let you win Hidan," Jo glared.

"Bring it on bitch. I don't plan on losing," Hidan smirked.

"You're both going to lose," Sasuke said.

"Shut up Uchiha," Jo and Hidan yelled at the same time.

As the game went on it seemed like Jo and Sasuke were hell bent on making Hidan draw as many cards as possible. Hidan started to get mad.

"Why the fuck do you keep making me draw cards. It's getting irritating," Hidan yelled.

"We don't want you to win," Sasuke said.

"Okay, well draw two you little bastard," Hidan said.

"One of us could still win. You have to many cards," Jo smirked.

"That's it. Fuck it; I don't want to play anymore. I quit," Hidan threw his cards on the table and stomped away.

Sasori said, "Well someone's a sore loser."

"Shut it puppet boy," Hidan said flipping Sasori off. Sasori shot a poisoned blow dart at Hidan's face. He flew to the ground foaming at the mouth.

Tobi poked Hidan with his foot and said, "Um, is Hidan going to be alright Deidara-senpai?"

"You got me. Is he Sasori," Deidara asked looking at the red head.

"He's immortal he'll live," Sasori huffed.

Well back to the game. Jo and Sasuke were glaring at each other.

"I guess this will determine who wins," Jo said to the Uchiha.

"It's going to be me," Sasuke smirked.

They began to shoot cards out at lightning speed. When Sasuke called Uno Jo eyes widened.

"No way," Jo glared and put down a card and also said, "Uno."

Sasuke smirked, "Uno and out."

Jo slammed her hands down on the table and yelled, "No. You cheated. I demand a redo!"

Kate's jaw dropped and she yelled, "Hell yeah I demand a redo too!"

Alexis said, "Sasuke wins and will move to the finals."

Jo jumped over the table and tried to choke Sasuke. Kisame grabbed her and said, "Whoa, calm down Jo. I'm pretty sure Katy will win, so you don't have to do chores."

"Silence shark mortal. I shall destroy him," Jo yelled struggling to get out of Kisame's grasp.

A tick mark appeared on Kisame's head, "That's it, you're coming with me." He carried her out the room and came back moments later.

"Um, what did you do with my sister," Keely asked.

"Took her to her room and told her to take a nap," Kisame said sitting down next to Itachi.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Alexis said, "Okay, moving on. Sasuke and Kaitlyn will now begin the final game of this competition. Who will win and who will lose? We shall find out."

"Have you ever thought about being an announcer for a real job," Kakashi asked.

"Maybe," Alexis smirked.

Everyone looked at Sasuke and Kate as Kate dealt the cards. They both had fire in their eyes as they glared at each other. Sparks were everywhere.

Tobi tilted his head to the side, "This game will be fun to watch. Candice do you want some candy?"

"Yeah," she took some of Tobi's jolly ranchers.

"I'm going to win for sure. Get ready to work for me for 2 weeks," Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be damned if I have to work for you duck ass," Kate glared.

"Not to mention you'll have to kiss me too," Sasuke added.

Kate glared at him with all her fury and said, "I'm not kissing anyone no matter what that shitty bet was, and I don't even like your ass that would defeat the purpose of a kiss."

Sasuke's smirk just grew. They began to play the game. Just like when he was playing with Jo they were moving at lightning speed. When one called Uno the other would make them draw more cards.

"Oh my god, please don't let this game be as long as Kate vs. Itachi," Suigetsu sighed.

Kate smirked, "Oh, don't worry Suigetsu. It's defiantly not. Uno. Uno and Out. YES WE WIN. WE DON'T HAVE TO BE SLAVES!" Kate started to do a victory dance.

Alexis smiled, "Kate has won the Uno Competition. She, Jo, Keely, and Suigetsu are no longer on punishment!"

Jo popped out of nowhere and said, "Ha! I was avenged! Take that Uchiha." She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. She ran up the group and they all group hugged.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and thought, "I win either way."

Tobi cleared his throat and said, "Aren't Katy and Sasuke supposed to kiss now."

Everyone turned their attention to the youngest Uchiha and Yadomaru.

Kate shook her head no, "You said winner and loser had to kiss, but you never said when. So I don't have to do it." She stuck out her tongue.

"I hate it when she finds loophole," Jo said snapping her fingers.

"I know right it takes the fun out of everything," Candice agreed.

Kate yawned and started to walk to her room to change into her pajamas. When she walked by Sasuke he grabbed her shoulder and whispered, "We'll see to that kiss later…" then he let go of her walking in the opposite direction.

Kate glared in his direction and thought, "The hell we will."

**A/N: Cliffhanger again. Will Kate and Sasuke kiss or will it happen much later in the story? And that's that. Please review so I can know how you feel about the chapter. Will be updating soon. Stay tuned :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ramen Talk

**A/N: I started working on this chapter because I didn't have homework ;P. I was also half sleep so please ignore grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy the chapter XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 10: Ramen Talk

Kate finally changed into her pajamas. "I'll kill that duck ass if he tries anything," she thought to herself as she walked back to the living room. When she got there the tables disappeared and everything looked the same again. Everyone was just chilling around the TV.

"So, what are we going to do now," Jo asked.

Kisame looked at her and said, "Didn't I tell you to take a nap why are you here?"

Jo looked both ways nervously scratching the back of her head and saying, "But… the game was over…"

Kisame pointed to the doorway and said, "Go back and finish that nap young lady."

"But-,"

"Ah."

"Can I-,"

"No"

"Just one more min-,"

"Not happening, now march," Kisame glared at Jo.

"Fine!," she threw her arms up in defeat and stomped out the room. They waited a minute to hear her door slam.

"Wow, it takes our mom to drag her to the room just to get her to take a nap," Keely said astonished.

"Well I'm just good like that," Kisame smirked.

"Oh, please you ain't nobody," Candice said sucking on a jolly rancher she took from Tobi.

Everyone began to watch TV for a couple of hours. Then Kate got up to talk to the kitchen and decided to make some ramen but before she did she yelled, "Candice. Code 5. Code 5."

Candice tackled Naruto and yelled, "GO, GO, GO HURRY UP I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOREVER."

+Kate ran in the kitchen and made some ramen and hid it somewhere Naruto would never think to look for it. They didn't want Naruto to find it then try to eat it all in one night. When she was done she walked out to see Candice struggling to keep him down.

Naruto's stomach growled, "Just let me get some ramen Candice!"

"No, you'll eat it all. That stuff is life for me," Candice yelled back.

Sakura yelled, "Naruto you don't even need any. You weren't even thinking about any until they brought it up."

"That means nothing when ramen is involved," he yelled back.

Alexis had had enough and yelled, "Can y'all shut up. I am trying to watch True Blood dammit. Kaitlyn make him some ramen too."

"Why we aren't slaves anymore remember," Keely said coolly. Alexis looked at her and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, just tell him where the ramen is so he can shut up," she said turning back to the TV.

The three looked at each other, and Candice let him go. They walked into the kitchen all the while Naruto was smiling. Guess ramen is a meal he hasn't had in a while.

"So where is it Katy," Naruto asked eagerly.

"Behind the fridge, under the trap door, to the left," Kate said taking a fork full of ramen in her mouth.

Naruto and Candice looked at her strangely and Naruto asked, "Why is there a trap door under your fridge."

"1. How long have we had that?! And 2. Why would you go through all that to hide food," Candice asked staring at her older cousin.

Kate kept eating her ramen and waved them off, "Stop asking so many questions. You don't need to know why I do the things I do."

The other two sweat dropped.

"Alrighty then. Naruto let's just get the ramen," Candice said shaking her head.

They found the ramen and started to make bowls for themselves. Luckily, Jo walked in looking refreshed from her nap and also got a bowl. The four began to talk about ramen while in bliss.

"Oh my god, this ramen is _so_ good," Kate said finishing her bowl off.

"Yeah, it's chicken goodness," Candice said.

Jo nodded, "And it's not to soggy, not too hard, it's just right."

"What's your favorite type of ramen," Naruto asked.

"Chicken," Kate said.

"Shrimp," Jo said

"Chicken, shrimp, and creamy chicken," Candice said.

Keely and Sasuke walked in and gave them a confused look.

"Are you three idiots actually having a ramen talk," Sasuke asked.

"Whatever, Sas-gay ramen is life," Kate glared at him.

Keely shook her head, "Don't you dare disrespect ramen. You're just mad because Kate doesn't like you so you can have a fat head about." Jo stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared and smirked, "Oh, what about you and Suigetsu…"

Jo blushed, "W-What are you talking about there's nothing going on between me and him."

Everyone smirked , "Yeah right."

Everyone began to go their separate ways. Jo went back to the front with everyone. Keely went into the backyard to draw. Naruto went to mess with Sakura and Sai. Kate went to her room to get on the computer, and Sasuke followed behind her.

"Go somewhere else duck ass," said to Sasuke irritated. His just kept following her ignoring her. When they got to the room she tried to slam the door in his face and walked to her bed and grabbed her red Dell laptop. She began to search the web out of boredom. Sasuke just stared at her from the couch.

"…Do you always treat people you don't like…like this," he asked.

"Not usually, but I just don't like your aura," she said getting on Facebook.

He grabbed a book, "Hn"

She put her headphones in her ear and began to listen the song Sakura Addiction. She loved Hitman Reborn almost as much as she loved the Naruto. Kate didn't notice Sasuke staring at her as she messaged her friend.

He thought, "She really is trying to ignore me. For some reason it irritates me…" He began to glare at Kate though she was oblivious to it at first. He made his way to the bed and sat next to Kate to see what she was doing. She glanced at him and asked, "Why are you so close? Back up why don't cha."

He gave her a cold glare said, "Why don't you like me. I've never done anything to you."

Kate was taken aback by the question and as to why he was suddenly so hostile. A few minutes ago he was all playful. She came back to her senses and glared back saying, "Why should I tell you? I don't like you deal with it."

Sasuke gave a frustrated growl left the room. Kate looked at the door for a few seconds and mumbled, "Go riddance." She went back to looking at her laptop.

Jo stared at Sasuke as he walked into the front room looking pissed. She whistled, "Someone looks pissed. What happened?"

"Hn"

"Oh, she doesn't like your attitude that's all. Don't worry she defiantly won't come around," Jo said laughing.

He glared at her then smirked, "So Suigetsu when are you going to tell Jo how much you love her?"

Suigetsu who was currently drinking some water spit tanked all over Karin who punched his face off. His face turned ten different shades of red and so did Jo's.

"What are you talking about," they both yelled at the young Uchiha. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked in the opposite direction.

"Come on you two totally have a thing for each other. Just date already," Kisame said ruffling both their heads.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get irritated with you two sneaking glances at each other when you think no one is looking," Deidara said yawning.

"Yeah, you two are just so cute together," Tobi said jumping up and down.

Candice threw a pillow at him, "Calm down."

Jo looked to Alexis the only person with some sense right now, "Come on Alexis you don't think that too right."

Alexis stared at Jo and to Suigetsu and said, "Yep, you two will defiantly have some cute babies." She turned back to the TV.

Jo and Suigetsu's jaw dropped and they looked at each other and blushed even more.

Konan sighed, "Young love…"

Keely walked inside and asked, "Why are they so red?"

Sai said, "We're talking about how Jo and Suigetsu should get together and have kids."

Keely glared at Suigetsu and said, "You better not take advantage of my baby sister or I'll castrate you with a wooden spoon. Other than that you have my consent."

Jo hugged her sister's leg, "How could you give your own sister away Keels?"

Keels smirked, "What you too are cute together and I actually trust Suigetsu." Keely shook her sister off her leg and sent her flying toward Suigestu. Keely can be very strong because of all the fighting classes she had growing up. Suigestu caught her but slipped as she landed on top of him. She straddled him and blushed when she heard various whistles from the others.

Suigetsu looked up at her and sighed, "Okay, Jo I'll admit I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jo blushed and stuttered, "Y-Yeah. I like you t-," she was cut off by a kiss from Suigetsu but this time she didn't faint.

"About freaking time," Karin and Candice yelled together.

"I'm glad one couple is together. Now you kids can shut up," Pein said.

Kate walked into the front room to see Jo and Suigetsu making out, "What. Why didn't anyone call me? They finally got together." Kate smiled.

"Suigetsu don't break her heart. I'm actually starting to think of them as little sisters now," Kisame said patting him on the back.

"Yay, I have a blue brother. Now I have two brothers now," Kate said running over to Kisame hugging him. As soon as she said that someone knocked on the door. Kate walked up to it and said, "Who is it?"

"Goku from Dragon Ball Z," the voice said.

Kate jumped up and down smiling and said, "Jaboris," she opened the door and hugged him, "What are you doing here dear brother-in-law of mine." Jaboris was taller than Kate and the rest of the girls. He had brown eyes, black hair, and caramel skin. He always wore angel winged themed clothes. Before Alexis and he even got engaged Kate already considered him her older brother, and treated her like the sister he never had.

Alexis pushed everyone out the way sending them flying. When she got to Kate and Jaboris she threw Kate at Sasuke and hugged her fiancée, "Hey, babe."

Kate straddled Sasuke. Their faces were inches away from each other. Kate blushed, "Um..s-sorry." Sasuke wondered why she was blushing and got an idea. He smirked and pulled her down closer.

He whispered, "Nice to know you want to get close now…"

Kate's blush deepened, "W-What do y-you think you're doing."

Sasuke's smirk widened as he thought, "Hm…it's kind of fun embarrassing her." She pushed him away and quickly distanced herself from him.

Jaboris walked into the front room and saw everyone. He looked at Kate, Jo, Keely, and Candice and said, "What did y'all do?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Jo, Kate, and Keely yelled, "What makes you think it was us?"

"Because you three are always causing something. Remember the whole Batman Spiderman incident with Jo and Kate," Jaboris smirked.

Candice yelled, "I wasn't even here when they showed up."

"Oh, then you don't count little cousin," he ruffled Candice hair as she gave him a half-hearted punch in the shoulder.

Pein asked, "So you already know who we are."

Jaboris nodded his head, "Yep, mainly because Kaitlyn and Jo are obsessed with the show, but anyway, Babe let's go out to eat."

Alexis snapped and her jacket popped up in her hand along with her keys. Jaboris jumped back and yelled, "How the hell did you just do that? Uh-un what the hell did I miss while I was gone?!"

"Well you see…if I tell you, I'll have to kill you," Kate said.

He gave a confused look and just shook his head, "You know what I don't even want to know anymore. We'll be back." They left the house.

Everyone was silent until Hidan said, "They're not coming back are they?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon," Keely said.

Everyone sighed.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm also thinking about doing a Hitman Reborn story with an OC paired with both Hibari and Mukuro after I'm done with this story. PM me if you have any ideas for it. Be on the lookout for that if you're a Reborn fan :D. Review as always.**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm a Parent!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This will be one of the many funny arcs in the story. This arc will be called The Kids are Mine Arc. It will be 3 chapters long though :p. Hope you enjoy the chapter for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 11: I'm a Parent?!

After Alexis and Jaboris left everyone went their separate ways. Kate went to take a much needed nap, Jo and Suigetsu went off somewhere together, Keely and Sai went for a walk, and Candice went home for rest of the week. The rest where either watching TV or just minding their own business. While out on their walk Keely and Jo began to get to know each other better.

"So, Sai tell me about yourself," Keel said to Sai as she kicked a rock in the path.

Sai glanced at Keel before looking back to the starry sky and said, "Well, there isn't a lot to tell…" He gave her a fake smile.

"…Well just give me the basics," she said back looking at his fake smile and thought, "I wonder why he does that…"

Sai began to say some things about himself, "I'm 17 years old… I work for the Leaf…and I had a brother." When he said that Keely saw some pain flash through his eyes for a second.

"What happened to him if you don't mind me asking," Keely asked.

Sai stopped walking and looked away as Keely stopped walking. She walked over to him and looked in his eye to see if she could find any type of emotion in them. When she didn't she gave her signature sigh. She grabbed Sai's wrist and began to drag him in a random direction.

"Where are we going," he asked in shock.

"You'll see when we get there," Keely said as she continued to pull. She really wanted to get to know Sai, because out of everyone he seemed the must introverted. She couldn't tell he was either hiding his emotions or didn't know how to show them. To Keely, Sai was very similar to her. They finally got to their destination. It was a lake behind Kate's house that only she, Kate, and Jo knew about. The stars and moon reflected off its surface making it a beautiful sight.

"This is amazing," she heard Sai say in awe.

She smirked and said, "Yeah I know. I always come here to draw. It inspires me."

Sai looked at Keely and thought, "The moonlight makes her skin glow… wait why am I thinking that?"

Keely pulled him over to a bunch of rocks and sat down. He sat next to her and an awkward silence came over the two.

"He died…," Sai said suddenly.

"What," Keely said snapping her head around to look at Sai.

Sai looked Keely in the eyes, "Keels, my brother died, because of the organization we were in, but I don't talk about it much…"

Keel looked at Sai and again he wasn't showing much emotion. She frowned and thought, "That's it.."

"Sai, why don't you show any emotion? I mean you are allowed the cry or laugh or get angry when talking about stuff like this!," she grabbed his face, "Stop hiding your emotions so much it gets irritating, and don't you dare show that fake smile around me again! Got it!," Keely gasped for air when she was done with her rant.

Sai looked shocked as Keely yelled at him. She never really yells at people unless she is angry. He smirked, "Keels you're extremely close right now. Most people would take that as a invitation to kiss you."

Keely blushed. You heard me _Keely_ blushed. The end of the world may be closer than we thought. She has never done that it her life.

"Pervert," she muttered as her face returned to its original color. She got off the rock and began to walk away. She glanced at Sai and said, "Are you coming?"

Sai gave a real smile and nodded his head, "Yes."

They began to travel back to the house. As they did Keely thought, "I think I'm falling for Sai…"

They walked into the house to see Sakura and Naruto fighting.

"Naruto you blockhead you knew I was saving that piece of cake for Kate," Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto in the head.

He rubbed his head and yelled back, "Sakura it's not my fault the cake was so good. I couldn't resist."

"Shut up," Sakura yelled back. She tackled him to the ground. The rolled around as Kakashi tried to break them up.

Keely sweat dropped and said, "You too better calm it down before you wake Kate up. Remember what happened to Kakashi?"

Everyone paled and sat back down.

"No way in hell do I want to meet Katy's wrath," Hidan muttered.

"Yeah…" everyone chorused.

The night went by smoothly. Kate was the first to wake up that morning she was planning on washing the laundry. She gathered her, Sasori, and Sasuke's clothes and took them down stairs. When she got down the stairs she saw the real Madara Uchiha. He had the red armor and everything. While she was holding the basket they had a stare down. She walked past him to the laundry room.

"Maybe I imagined that one. I am up too early," she said to herself. She walked back out the laundry she saw him again.

"Oh, so I wasn't imagining things….well hello Madara," Kate said waving at Madara.

He glared at her and said, "Girl, where am I?"

She glared back smirking and crossed her arms, "You're in an entirely different universe. There is no ninja in this universe and you are part of a story and cartoon here. Make yourself at home. Also, there are many others here that are in the same predicament as you and by the way the names Kate."

Madara stared at Kate as he took all the information in. He looked at Kate and shrugged his shoulder, "Alright as long as you have entertainment here I'm fine." He walked off to the kitchen.

Kate sweat dropped and thought, "He took that better than I thought he would…"

Jo walked by and jumped when she saw Kate and yelled, "Why are you up."

Kate looked at Jo with a frown, "Laundry, make sure to wash everyone in your room too…"

"What's wrong with you Kate," Jo asked as she looked at her frowning face.

"Um…go look in the kitchen," Kate said smirking this time. Jo walked into the kitchen and let out an ear piercing scream that woke the whole house.

Jo ran out and hugged Kate shaking her, "WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!"

Kate laughed as everyone ran into the room. She knew Jo was actually scared of Madara. She said it's because he gives off an intimidating aura that creeps her out. Kate on the other hand liked Madara because of how powerful he is, and how the very mention of his name can send people into shakes. She respects that…in a villain anyway.

"What the fuck was that," Hidan yelled when he got to the room.

"Yeah why the hell are you yelling this early in the morning," Deidara yelled.

"Why is Kate up and not trying to kill everyone for waking her," Keely asked confused.

They all stopped their rant when the heard someone clear their throat. Everyone looked at the kitchen entrance to see Madara leaning against the door frame.

He said, "Are you people always this loud in the morning?"

"Who the hell is this clown," Suigetsu said as Jo ran over to him hiding behind him.

"Madara Uchiha one of the founders of the Leaf Village," Itachi said looking calm but on the inside he was just as confused as everyone else.

Everyone eyes except for Kate's widened. Before anyone could ask any more questions Kate gave off a deadly aura. They all looked at her.

"Look, don't ask any more questions. Start getting your clothes together to wash. Do I make myself clear," she said looking at everyone with a glare that seemed to pierce their souls. Everyone except for Madara gulped and nodded their heads. Kate went back to her room to go back to sleep.

"Wow, that girl is very interesting," Madara said walking toward the group.

"She seemed fine a few minutes ago…why did she turn back into Demon Lord Mode," Naruto asked still shaking a little.

"When she wakes up early her composure only last so long even if she plans to wake up Kate is not a morning person," Jo explained still behind Suigetsu.

"Well let's do what she told us to do," Keely said with a sigh.

Everyone started to clean the house and wash their clothes. Kisame thought Madara how to use the TV and the things in the kitchen. They were having a good time before a flash of light appeared in the middle of the room and things started flying everywhere.

"What is going on," Sai yelled as he grabbed Keely and covered her.

"What the fuck it better not be the Shikamaru bastard," Hidan yelled.

Jo yelled, "Hidan for once just shut the fuck up." Suigetsu covered Jo.

When the light died down and wind stopped they all got up. What they saw shocked them the most. Two kids, a boy and a girl, were standing where the light had been. The girl had long, spiky hair and light brown eyes. She also had caramel skin and had star shaped red studs in her ear. She had on purple jumper with green frogs on it and ninja sandals. The boy had dark brown curly hair and onyx eyes and pale skin. His ears were also pierced with round shaped navy studs. He was wearing black shorts and a navy shirt with monkeys on it. He also had ninja sandals. They looked exactly alike in the face, so it was safe to say they were fraternal twins. They looked around the room and smiled.

"We did it," they both yelled as they jumped up and down giggling.

Jo looked confused and said, "Wait they aren't characters from Naruto, but they do look familiar…"

The kids looked at Jo and smiled, "Auntie Jo!" They ran up the Jo and hugged each of her legs.

Jo looked at Keely in shock and yelled, "When did you have kids? I'm telling Mom!"

Keely punched Jo in the head, but paled as she looked at the twin but then confusion flashed on her face and she said, "They look nothing like us Jo and our family has very strong genes."

The kids giggled. The boy said, "Auntie Keely isn't our Mommy silly."

"Yeah, she's just Auntie Keely," the girl added.

"Hn," Sasuke said. The kids snapped their heads in his direction and he flinched giving them a confused look. Their smile widened as they ran to Sasuke next.

"Daddy," they both chorused as they tackled the Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke eyes widened and he paled as he looked at the kids.

"WHAT," Everyone yelled in the room.

Kate ran into the room and skidded to a stop, "What's going on I heard yelling," She looked at Sasuke on the ground with two giggling kids, "What's with the kids?"

The kids looked up and yelled, "Mommy."

"WHAT," everyone yelled again.

They ran up to Kate and hugged her legs.

"Wait, whoa, MOMMY I'M NO ONES MOMMY," Kate yelled as the kids giggled.

"Yes you are you our Mommy," the two smiled and they pointed to Sasuke, "And that's our Daddy."

Kate looked at the kids and then to Sasuke and her face slowly began to morph into shock and she yelled, "Oh my God/Jashin you knocked me up Uchiha!"

Sasuke shot up off the ground and yelled, "That's impossible we've never done it. Plus, we don't even like each other!"

Kate calmed down and but still a little panicked said, "True~. Okay let's try to figure this out…"

The kids smiled as they stood next to each other. Everyone looked at them then to Kate and Sasuke. The kids looked like the perfect combination of the two teenagers. Kate and Sasuke glanced at each other and the kids and paled even more.

"He has your eyes and she has mine," Kate stuttered.

"She has my hair and he has yours," Sasuke gulped.

"She has my complexion and he has yours," Kate gulped.

"She has the beauty mark over lip like yours and he," Sasuke moved the hair from over his ear, "has the same mark on his left eye like you too."

"Oh my god…," Jo and Keely said with their mouths agape.

"This shit is crazy," Hidan said eating some popcorn looking at everyone and put the bowl in front of Deidara, "Want some?" Deidara took a hand full still looking at the show happening before them.

"Okay there is only one way to really confirm if they are really my kids," Kate announced.

"What the fact they look identical to you isn't enough," Hidan dead panned.

Kate pulled a knife out of nowhere and threw it at Hidan hitting him in the shoulder making him drop the popcorn as she yelled, "Shut up this is serious."

"The popcorn…," he and Deidara cried with anime tears streaming down their faces.

Konan asked, "And what would this thing be that will confirm what they are saying?"

"There are two names I've said I'll name my kids if I had any, one for a girl and the other for a boy. I've never told anyone what they are ever," Kate smirked at Konan.

Konan smirked, "Oh I see. If they don't have the names it could be a trick."

Kate got on one knee and said, "Okay kids can you tell me your names please."

They both nodded their heads and said, "Yes, Mommy."

The boy spoke first and smiled as he said, "My name is Skylar Fugaku Uchiha."

Kate, Sasuke, and Itachi's eyes widened and they looked at the girl.

She said, "My name is Lori Mikoto Uchiha."

Kate turned to the rest looking pale and said, "They're defiantly my kids…" She fainted.

Sasuke said, "Wait I need more proof also… do you two have sharingan?"

"Sasuke that's impossible for them to awaken the sharingan at such a young age. They look like they're only three," Itachi said looking at his supposed niece and nephew. Madara looked at the young also.

Lori and Skylar tilted their heads cutely as they looked at their father and uncle.

"Yeah we can use the shawingan," Lori said as her eyes slowly morphed from light brown to blood red with one tome in them.

"We learned to do it a couple of days ago," Skylar said as his onyx eyes did the same.

Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke's eyes widened as they looked at the kids.

"That's impossible…," Itachi said.

"They may end up being more talented than me in the future," Madara said looking at the kids in awe.

Sasuke paled as he said, "I'm a parent…" He fainted. Sasuke Uchiha _fainted._

The twins yelled, "Mommy, Daddy wake up."

Everyone else looked into the audience as Jo said, "This may be breaking the fourth wall but… HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger. How do you like the chapter hehehe? How did Sasuke and Kate end up together? How are their children in the past? Well, you'll just have to stay turned to find out :)**


	13. Chapter 13:Possible Feelings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while. I know I'm horrible for that. School has been madness, so I couldn't find the time to work on the story. Plus I've had a slight case of writers block. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely. **

Chapter 12: Possible Feelings

Kate and Sasuke were still unconscious, and everyone stared at the kids in disbelief as they tried to wake their parents up. Alexis and Jaboris walked into the house to see everyone's nervous and confused stares.

"Okay so who are they? Some more people from Naruto," Alexis asked the group.

Jo shook her head and said, "No but you won't believe who they are…"

Jaboris sat on the couch drinking some juice and asked, "Who are they? Oh and why are they dead?"

Pein's eye twitched, "They aren't dead and to answer your question…"

"Alexis they're your niece and nephew," Kisame finished.

Jaboris spit tanked all over Keely and Sai and yelled, "What! That's not even possible…wait how did this happen?"

Alexis looked at the kids then to Sasuke and Kate and back to everyone else. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well I'm not taking care of them, so everyone better help those two. Though I think Kaitlyn will be alright she has an affinity for kids."

"Wait, you're not even going to ask how they got here or how we're going to get them back to their regular time period," Sasori asked looking at Alexis.

Alexis sat down and crossed her legs, "Look I have a motto just go with it. Since you've guys came I've been using it a lot more, so here is my advice to everyone…just go with it."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kate and Sasuke began to come to. Kate blinked her eyes open and sat up grunting, "Ugh, I had the weirdest dream…"

Sasuke woke up doing the same thing and said, "Yeah more like a nightmare… We had kids."

Kate laughed, "Like that's every gonna happen."

Sasuke nodded. Then they turned their heads to Skylar and Lori, who were frowning at their parents. The two sweat dropped.

"Oh so it wasn't a dream," they said in unison.

"Mommy and Daddy are meanies," Lori said with tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Yeah, they don't want us," Skylar said with tear forming in his black eyes.

Jo and Suigetsu said, "Uh-Oh."

The two began to cry and throw a tantrum on the floor. Everyone cringed at how loud their cries were.

Hidan yelled, "Shut the hell up you brats! No one wants to hear all that crying."

Jo yelled, "Don't curse at the children. Have you no shame?"

"I'm a criminal all shame died when I became an immortal," Hidan deadpanned. He looked to the kids again, "Now stop crying!"

The kids stopped for a second then began to cry even louder. Everyone slapped Hidan upside the head.

"OW"

Kate grabbed Sasuke and said, "You get Lori. I'll get Skylar. Let's calm them down before they wake the whole neighborhood."

Kate picked up Skylar who was kicked and screaming and Sasuke did the same to Lori.

"Shh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said while bouncing Skylar. She nudged Sasuke in the shoulder for him to do the same to Lori and he got the message.

"I'm…sorry too Lori," he said rocking her.

The two began to calm down as their parents rocked and bounced them and eventually fell asleep.

Deidara said, "Hm I'm impressed. In a matter of minutes they calmed down two crying babies."

Jo smiled, "Kate still hasn't lost her touch when it comes to kids."

Kate and Sasuke began to walk to Kate's room to put them in the bed. The walk to the room seemed longer than usual. She looked up at Sasuke who was looking forward with a blank expression per usual. They got to the room and laid the kids down.

As Kate brought the cover over the two she smiled and said, "You know they're pretty cute. Then again _we_ are their parents."

Sasuke smirked from his as he leaned on the wall and said, "I never knew you were so conceited Kate."

Kate blushed and said, "Hey there is nothing wrong with having confidence in your looks. Anyway what are we going to do with them?"

Sasuke looked at Skylar and Lori as they slept. Lori hit Skylar in the face and he kicked her in return.

"Wow they have my wild sleeping habit," Kate said with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke stared at the three and though, "I think they look so cute… wait what? No, Kate is the girl I mess with to make angry she is far from cute. She hates me, and I hate her…"

"Um… Sasuke are you alright. You've been staring at us for like 3 minutes straight," Kate asked tilting her head up to look at him in the eyes. Sasuke blushed at how close they were.

"Oh my god you're blushing. _Blushing_," Kate laughed.

Sasuke glared at her and said in an icy voice, "No. I'm. Not."

"Dude, you totally are. It's okay I knew you couldn't resist me," she looked at the glaring Uchiha and laughed, "I'm just playing."

Sasuke got an idea as Kate turned around walking to the door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled back so she would crash into his chest. She tried to push him away, but he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

She began to struggle and half yelled, "Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

"Shush you'll wake the kids," he said as he lowered his face to hers.

Kate eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She glared and whispered, "You wouldn't dare."

Sasuke had an evil gleam in his eyes as his smirked grew, "I wouldn't?"

"Sasuke I swear I'll-," Kate was cut off as a pair a lips crashed onto hers. She gasped as he bit her lower lip, and he stuck his tongue in deepening the kiss. Kate bit down and he withdrew leaving Kate gasping for air with a scarlet blush spreading ear to ear.

Sasuke smirked as he brought his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, "Now who's blushing now. Plus that was my prize from the competition."

Kate's mouth opened and closed making her look like a fish out of water. She glared and slapped Sasuke across the face with enough force to make his head snap to the side.

"You bastard that was my first kiss… don't talk to me ever again," Kate said in a shaky voice with tears threatening fall. She left the room. Sasuke brought his hand to his cheek and clenched his fist. Kate stormed past everyone in the living room to go to her Jo, and Keely's special spot. Everyone jumped as she slammed the door.

"Whoa, what's her problem," Jo asked looking worried.

"I don't know but just let her cool off. She doesn't like it when people ask her questions when she's that angry," Alexis said also looking worried as she watched her sister storm off through the window.

Jo and Keely looked at each other and nodded. They both went to the door and followed after Kate anyway. When the got to the lake Kate was balled up throwing rocks into it, and Jo and Keely sat on either side of her.

"So what's wrong with you," Jo asked. Kate just stared at the lake with a blank expression pretending she didn't hear her friend talking.

Keely sighed and pushed her black hair out of her face, "You know you'll feel better if you talk to us." They still didn't get a response from the girl.

Jo hopped suddenly startling both fear and she yelled, "Ughhhhhhh. Look whatever happened couldn't be all bad,, so get over it kid."

"I'm older than you Jo," Kate finally spoke.

"Only by 4 months," Jo said pushing Kate.

Kate glared and pushed back, "So what I can still chain-of-command on you."

"That's why you're old," Jo growled.

"At least I'm not scared of Elmo," Kate growled back.

"Who wouldn't be afraid of that red little monster? He only acts like that to gain trust so he can eat kids' souls with the goldfish and the creepy guy that doesn't talk um… Mr. Noodles that's his name," Jo yelled back.

Kate gave Jo the wtf look and yelled, "Any normal person wouldn't be scared of him. Elmo is the best. An idiot would believe that stupid shit."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't have a dream about fighting the Cookie Monster," Jo said.

Keely looked at Kate and said, "Wait you had a dream about fighting the Cookie Monster?"

Kate smirked and said, "Look that bastard had it coming. He would give me a cookie."

"Wait start from the beginning," Keely said with her full attention on her childhood friend.

Jo and Keely surround Kate as if she was telling a campfire story and she began to tell her dream, "Okay so this is what happened. I was walking down a random road and I thought 'Where the heck am I.' I saw the street sign and it said Sesame Street. I was like 'What the heck Sesame Street…oh whatever', so I kept walking then I had the urge for some cookies. I looked around and saw the Cookie Monster and thought 'Oh the Cookie Monster he'll probably give me a cookie.' I went up to him and ask and he said no and began to eat all the cookies. I started to have a whole tug-a-war moment over the cookies and he snatched them away. I got mad and knocked them out of his hands and said 'If I can't have any no one can! HA!' Then I woke up"

Keely tried not to laugh, "Kate why are your dreams always so crazy?"

Kate laughed, "I don't know, but I'll never eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before I go to bed ever again."

Jo also laughed, "Remember when you had dream zombies invaded the school, and we were the only ones with common sense?"

Her eyes lit up and she yelled, "Yes. That dream was hilarious. The zombies were acting like regular people but they still ate people, and it had Rex from Generator Rex." **(A/N: Does anyone remember that show? I loved it!) **

"Wow that was so funny when you told us. I still remember Alexis shaking her head and saying 'Kaitlyn just give me the drugs'," Keely laughed.

The three began to laugh, but the calmed down soon after. They began to lean on each other and look at the lake.

"I love you guys," Kate said to the sisters.

"We love you too," they both said back.

"But Kate what happened earlier," Keely asked.

"…Sasuke kissed me," Kate mumbled as she glared at the water.

Jo and Keely's eyes widened and Jo yelled, "What! He should have done that earlier so we all couldn't have seen it."

Kate and Keely smacked Jo behind the head earning on grunted from the hyperactive teen.

"Please I won't consider that I kiss…it was too force. When we get back to the house I'll castrate that gay stripper," Kate yelled grinding her teeth.

Keely patted her head and said, "Yeah no matter how much of a tomboy you are we know you're a romantic at heart."

Jo grinned and poked Kate and snickered, "Oh really now? I didn't take you are 'I want a knight in shining armor type' Yadomaru. I'm shocked."

Kate smacked their heads away and yelled, "I'm not, but I won't fall in love that easily any way."

"Sure," the sisters mused.

"Anyway let's head back to the house. I'm pretty sure Alexis is birthing a cow by now," Keely said standing up and walking away. The other two followed. On the way Kate was trapped in thought. The kiss kept replaying in her mind. She didn't like Sasuke, but since the kids came something changed. She just kept having this nagging feeling.

"Please God/Jashin I'm not falling for Sasuke am I…" Kate thought as they continued to walk.

**A/N: And that's a rap. This chapter mainly focused on Kate beginning to show signs of like Sasuke and didn't have much comedy. The next chapter will be funnier I promise. Please review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14:Halloween Special!

**A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, but let's take a break from the actual story line for a sec. This chapter is a *drum line please*…. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!**

**Hidan: Say what! I wanted to see if Kate has a thing for the little bastard.**

**RockerGirlAnime314: Shut up Hidan I can do what I want with my story.**

**Hidan: Bitch!**

**Itachi: Hidan let the girl do what she wants with the story. She did create it.**

**RockerGirlAnime314: And this is why I love Itachi. Anyway enjoy the chapter everyone~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 13: Halloween is the Best

Kate ran into the living room and yelled, "Hey everyone guess what."

Jo ran in after her and said, "It's Halloween!"

Pein looked at the two and asked, "What is Halloween?"

Candice gasped, "It's only the best time of the year."

"Second to Christmas that is," Keely added as she read her book. She didn't really care for Halloween. To her it was just a day she had to constantly get the door to give kids she doesn't even know candy that she could be eating.

"Let's not forget summer break," Alexis added.

"That's not even a holiday," Kate yelled.

"But it's still great," Alexis smirked.

Itachi cleared his throat and said, Back to the subject at hand. What is Halloween?"

"It's the time for ghost, ghouls, witches, monster, and horror," Kate began.

"It's the time for lots and lots of candy," Jo said.

"It's also the time for a whole bunch of horror movies," Candice said.

All three sighed, "Halloween."

Deidara sweat dropped, "Um, that doesn't really explain what it is."

Everyone except for Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, and Hidan nodded.

"Really I got all of that," Naruto said nodding his head with his arms crossed.

Everyone gasped.

"What! Naruto you're usually the last one to catch on. How did you get that?," Sakura said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean," Naruto yelled.

Madara said, "Basically they said it's the time of the year that involves monsters. Kids get to dress up and go house to house to get candy."

Hidan smiled, "And the only time they show all the horror and slasher films. All the blood and gore will be great."

"You got that from them just listing a few things," Kisame asked with a blank look.

The group just nodded and Sasuke said, "It was common knowledge."

"We aren't even from here," Suigetsu yelled, "How the hell would we know."

"You didn't do research on this place we got here," Hidan asked with a frown, "Hell even I know to do that shit."

"…"

Kate said, "Wow everyone should feel stupid now. Hidan, the one we thought lacked common sense has more the rest of you."

Hidan walked over to Kate and growled, "So what are you trying to say bitch?"

"That you can be pretty stupid," Kate smirked.

"Why you little fucker," Hidan yelled as he lunged at Kate. They began to roll around the floor fighting.

Everyone began to ignore them and looked to Jo and Candice.

"Anyway while those two try to kill each other. Do you want to go trick-or-treating with us," Jo asked.

Tobi began to jump up and down screaming, "We get to get lots and lots of candy. Can we please go Leader?"

They looked at Pein and he sighed, "Yeah, I think it will be amusing to go also."

Kate and Hidan heads popped up and they both yelled in unison, "Really? Hell yeah."

They both hoped up and ran toward their rooms.

Kate yelled, "Hidan you got your the costume?"

"Yeah, this shit will be hilarious," he yelled back.

Alexis sighed, "I guess those two idiots already went Halloween shopping when they were bored. Come on everyone let's go to Party City to get your costumes."

"Wait," Candice yelled.

Everyone looked at her as she said, "Why waste money buying them costumes when they can just use transformation justu to change their appearance?"

Kakuzu ran over to Candice and lifted her in the air and twirled her and said, "This kid is brilliant. She just saved us so much money."

Candice smiled, "I know I'm great aren't I?"

Alexis smiled and said, "You know sometimes you're ideas are stupid, but today they're great."

Jo pulled out a Party City sells paper and handed to the Sasori and said, "Pick one and pass it along."

Each picked a costume and handed to paper back to Alexis. They all looked at each other and transformed. Sasori was a Wolfman, Deidara turned into Thor, Kakuzu changed into a pimp, Itachi was a vampire, Kisame dressed up like the Hulk, Pein turned into Loki, Konan was a Sexy Red Queen, Zetsu was a ghost, Tobi was Batman, Sakura was Catwoman, Naruto chose Captain America, Kakashi was a spy, Sai was the devil Karin was Black Widow, Sasuke was a pirate, Suigetsu was a dark angel, Juugo was a soldier, and Madara was mafia boss.

Alexis said, "Wow that's amazing. Can you teach me how to do that so I don't have to go buy clothes every three months." She walked up to Itachi and looked at him and said, "Itachi got even sexier if that's possible."

"Oh I'm telling Jaboris," Candice laughed.

"Tell him I was just sayin' plus he can't talk he always says Gabrielle Union is sexy," Alexis shrugged.

Everyone except for Itachi sweat dropped.

Naruto asked, "Jo, Candice, Keels what are you going to be?"

"A black cat," Candice smiled running to change.

"The Mad Hatter," Jo said doing the same.

"The March Hare," Keely sighed walking off.

They all looked at Alexis. She did a sexy pose and said, "Myself."

"Well that's a sucky costume then," a voice said from behind everyone.

They turned to see Kate is her sexy pirate costume, but instead of a slutty mini shirt she chose to wear black leggings with brown knee high boots.

"Shut up it's a great costume," Alexis said crossing her arms.

"Whatever floats your boat…Your costumes are great everyone," she said looking at everyone. Then she saw Sasuke and glared.

She glared and walked up to him and said, "Who told you to dress like a pirate? Choose something else stripper-boy."

He smirked and said, "Nope I'll stay a pirate. We match so get over it."

Kate was about to say something until Hidan ran in dressed up like a zombie saying, "Check this shit out. I'm the best damn zombie ever bitches."

Kate ran over to Hidan and said, "Yes you're the best zombie mainly because you're sexy as hell."

Hidan smirked and said, "The same goes for you too Katy."

Kate smirked and said, "Hey Hidan you want to be my Boo Thang for today."

"Sure if it means I can flirt with you all I want today I'm in," Hidan said wrapping his arm around Kate's waist.

Kate smirked, "That's the point of having a Boo Thang."

They looked at each other and gave the thumbs up making everyone anime drop.

Candice came in at the very end of the conversation and said, "Oh wow. I know that didn't just happen."

"It really did," Jo said walking back into the room.

"It's going to be a long night," Keely sighed but she thought, "At least I get free candy." Most people don't know that Keely has an extreme sweet tooth.

Alexis put on her jacket and said, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

They set out to get some candy. Let's just say it was kind of hectic. Tobi kept trying to steal candy from kids, Hidan kept scaring random people with his scythe, Pein got into an argument with this guy about war, kids kept pulling Madara's hair which caused him to glare at them which made them cry, Itachi kept using Tsukiyomi on fangirls which Kate didn't complain about, and Deidara kept threating to blow peoples houses up if they didn't give them candy.

"Look if you idiots keep acting like complete morons I will take us home right now. YOU GOT THAT?!," Alexis was beyond pissed. She got so many complaints from people.

"Yes Alexis," they all answered back.

Naruto grabbed everybody's attention when he pointed and yelled, "Hey, let's go to that house next."

They turned in the direction he pointed in to see I giant old house. The windows were broken and it looked worn down. It looked like something straight out a horror movie.

Kate, Jo, Candice, Keely, and Alexis gave a blank look and said in unison, "I'm not going in there. You bastards are crazy."

They started to walk away but they were pulled back by Hidan, Sasuke, Naruto, and Suigetsu.

"Look this shit looks like its haunted. I'm not walking in there," Kate yelled.

"I'm not going in there either," Jo yelled.

"You're going to get us killed," Candice whined with tears streaming down her face, "You guys are just stupid."

"I'm going house she you guys there," Alexis said as she high tailed in home leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"You know I've never seen her run that fast for anything other than pizza," Kate said looking astonished.

"Really thought it was when she thought a zombie invasion was about to happen that one day," Candice said.

"Oh yeah I remember that… wait a minute she just left her little sister to die. ALEXIS I'M TELLING DADDY," Kate yelled as Hidan threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go in already babe," Hidan smirked.

"Okay as long as I'm with you boo," Kate smirked back.

Sasuke glared at the two and pulled Kate to him and threw her over his shoulder, "She's coming with me. No one wants to hear you two flirting."

Hidan and Kate began to act like two lovers being separated because their families didn't approve of their choice.

Hidan said, "Katy I'm sorry but he won't let me be with you."

"Hidan, my boo, I shall be with you again," Kate said with her hand stretched out to reach for him as Sasuke walked away from Hidan.

"Those two are just stupid," Madara said shaking his head.

They all walked up to the entrance to the house. It had a gate that was 4 feet tall and it was locked.

"Well would you look at that it's locked. Let's go home now," Keely said walked away. Sai grabbed her and she gave a frustrated sigh.

The gate slowly creaked opened and everyone snapped their heads back to the house.

Candice said, "We're about to be the stupid in horror movies aren't we?"

Jo shook her head and sighed, "Sadly."

Kate had anime tear as she said, " Why…," then her head snapped to the group, " I want Itachi, Madara, and Tobi in my group."

"Hey why do you get all of them," Jo yelled.

"Because I need calm people to keep me calm," Kate said in a matter- of- fact way.

"Tobi isn't calm," Keely said.

"Oh he is when he needs to be," Kate smirked as she looked over to Tobi whose eye flashed red and he smirked behind his mask.

"Yeah Tobi can be calm when Tobi needs too," Tobi said jumping up and down.

Jo glared at Kate and thought, "You just want all the damn Uchiha's, so you won't have to worry about shit. Kate you are a sneaky bastard."

Konan said, "No Kate you won't have all of them. I'll pick the groups."

Kate smacked her lips and mumbled, "Kill joy…"

"Teams will be in groups of two to three. I'll be going with Leader. Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, Kakuzu and Madara, Tobi and Candice, Jo and Suigetsu, Keely and Sai, Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura and Karin, Juugo and Zetsu, Katy, and Sasuke, and Hidan just because that would be funny to see," Konan explained while grabbed Pein by the sleeve.

"Man it's basically like our teams back home. That's just boring," Deidara complained.

"Yeah can't we mix it up a little," Naruto whined.

"The author is being a lazy ass," Keely muttered glaring at the sky.

"Did you say something Keels," Sai asked.

"Nothing at all," she said walking away.

Everyone got in their respective groups and lined up. Kate was twitching nervously because she didn't want to go in. Don't get her wrong she loved anything paranormal or related to monsters, but to experience it first hand was a different story. Jo was also a little jumpy as well, like Kate she loved paranormal things, but unlike Kate she was the one to actually get scared from the stuff. Hell she was scared of clowns for months after watching Stephen King's It. She just decided to cling to Suigetsu earning a smirk from the latter. Keely looked indifferent about the situation on the outside, but inside she was freaking out. Candice was just freaking out openly since she kept her arms wrapped around Tobi's waist.

"If I see a man with either a hockey mask, or weird looking smooth mask I'm leaving you fools without a second thought in the world," Candice said gaining everyone's attention.

"Hell, if I just see a demon I'm out. I can deal with everything else," Kate said placing her hands behind her head.

"I just want to get this over with," Keely said grabbing Sai's arm.

They walked into the house. The house was covered with dust and spider webs. The furniture looked very old and was caked in dust.

"Ew this is gross," Keely said moved her bang out of her eyes.

"Who cares lets spilt up," Hidan and Kate smirked forgetting their previous worries.

Everyone split up into their groups. Kate pulled Hidan to be whisper in his ear, "Let's fake flirt with each other to make Sasuke mad."

Hidan smiled and nodded, "So Babe what gave you the idea to be such a sexy pirate."

"Oh, well it just popped out at me. Why did you choose a zombie," Kate said while getting closer to him.

Hidan wrapped his hand around Kate's slim waist and said, "I'm a sexy immortal that had his head chopped off multiple times, so I'm pretty much a walking zombie," he pulled Kate closer and whispered, "But that won't stop me from coming to sweep you off your feet."

Kate blushed and said, "Wow that was pretty believable Hidan."

Hidan smirked, "I'm serious." He grabbed the sides of Kate's face and started to lean in until Sasuke yanked Kate away.

Sasuke glared with his Sharingan activated and hissed, "Don't you dare touch what is mine you dumbass zombie."

Hidan glared and smirked, "So the little Uchiha does like Katy."

"No, only I can harass this girl. That is all," Sasuke said turning his head to the side.

Kate looked at the two boys and said, "Oh that is so wrong and…OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT."

Kate jumped on Sasuke's back screaming as he and Hidan turned to the see what Kate was screaming at. They saw a girl with unnaturally pale skin walking down the hall in a sick and twisted way. Sasuke and Hidan paled as she bent down and her legs and arms twisted in the wrong direction as she continued to wait. Kate passed out foaming at the mouth.

"LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," Hidan screamed running down the hall dragging Sasuke and the unconscious Kate.

The girl ran after them in the same twisted way.

Sasuke yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IT THAT. IT'S CHASING US."

Hidan kept running as he turned a corner losing the girl and catching his breathe.

Kate gained consciousness and jumped up saying, "We need to get the fuck out of here. That was the fucking Grudge. I'm not going for this bullshit."

Sasuke pulled Kate into his lap and whispered, "Calm down. We'll get out of here." She just blushed at their current positions and nodded.

Hidan smirked and thought, "When will those two get together?"

Kate and Sasuke stared at Hidan looking pale, "What the hell are you too bastards looking at?"

"She's behind you," they said in unison.

He turned around slowing to see the distorted face of the girl and jumped up running yelling, "SHIT!"

Jo and Suigetsu were walking down the hall. It was quiet and Jo kept glaring at everything.

"Um, Jo do you keep glaring at everything," Suigetsu asked.

"Because I'm scared, but I'm ready to kick ass if anything pops up," Jo said tightening her grip on his arm.

He smirked and kissed her on the head and said, "You don't have to worry about anything because I'll protect you."

"Thanks Sui," Jo smiled but she stiffened when she looked ahead of them. She paled and began to shake.

Suigestu looked up to see a doll with red hair, blue eyes, a knife and overall on. It was the killer doll Chucky.

"You're scared of a doll with a knife," Suigetsu laughed.

"Hey fuck face this doll will kill you're dickless ass," Chucky said walking slowly to the teens.

Suigetsu glared and said, "Oh really, doll you don't know who you're talking to do you?"

"Nope and I could care less get ready to die," Chucky said running up to him. Suigetsu pulled his huge sword out of nowhere and chopped Chucky in half.

"You sucked as a killer," Suigetsu muttered as he looked at the split body.

Jo just stared and said, "Um…that was something."

Madara and Kakuzu were walking into a room when they show a lamb.

"Why the hell is a lamb in the middle of a mansion," Kakuzu said confused.

Madara shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe they put it here as a sacrifice."

"How right wrong you are," A voice said from the corner of the room.

They over to see a man with a burned face, brown hat, red and black strip sweater, and claws on his hand. The man that haunts kid's nightmares, Freddy Krueger.

"You're the sacrifice," Freddy said.

Kakuzu and Madara looked at each other and laughed.

"This guy was too much. He really thinks he can scare us," Kakuzu laughed holding his sides.

"He must not know who we are huh Kakuzu," Madara laughed throwing his head back.

Freddy frowned and said, "I'll use your greatest fears against you."

The elder members of the Akatsuki gave the killer a blank look.

"Is he serious," Madara asked pointing at Freddy while looking at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu smirked, "I think he is, but does he know we have no fear."

"I don't know. Let's just kill the bastard," Madara said with a dark smirk pulling out his war fan and lunged at Freddy with Kakuzu not far behind.

Kisame sat on the sofa in a room with Itachi.

"Seriously, Itachi why don't you want to explore? I'm bored as hell right now," Kisame complained.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"But I bet everyone is having fun with some monsters right now," Kisame said grabbing Itachi by his waist like a little kid.

"Get off me Kisame," Itachi glared.

"Not until something fun happens," Kisame whined.

As soon as he said that Hidan, Sasuke, and Kate came sprinting into the room yelling, "Run for your fucking lives."

As the girl ran in Itachi and Kisame jumped up. Kate flew behind Itachi with tears in her eyes and she said, "It just won't go away please save us husband." Kate has multiple ranking for the men in the house and Itachi was the top which was husband.

Itachi looked at Kate and then back to the Grudge and glared, "You messed with my wife. Now you have to die."

Itachi used fireball justu to burn the girl, and it somehow worked. Itachi turned around and patted Kate on the head.

She smiled and said, "Thanks husband. You're the best." Sasuke glared at his brother jealous.

Kisame pouted and whined, "But I didn't get to do anything."

That's when Keely and Sai ran past everyone and yelled, "Kate its Jason."

Kate hopped up and said, "And with that I'm gone." She high tailed it out of the room.

Jason walked in with his machete and all. Kisame smirked and said, "No one jump in this time. This one's all mine." Kisame and Jason began to fight.

Jo walked in and asked, "Why the hell are all the Naruto characters fighting the horror movies best?"

Madara popped out of nowhere with blood and Freddy's claw in his hand and said, "Because we're ninja from a different universe. Why would we be scared of these jokes."

Jo just sweat dropped, "I guess, by the way where is Candice?"

2HOURS AGO

Candice and Tobi were walking down the hall when they saw Scream. Candice yawned, "I thought this would be scary, but we get one of the weakest killers. Tobi you can just kill him."

Tobi's sharingan flashed and he said, "You don't have to tell me twice. This house is boring." He killed Scream without a second thought and little effort.

"Do you just want to ditch everyone and get some more candy," Candice asked.

Tobi thought about it for a second and picked Candice to piggy back her saying, "I'm all in."

They went trick-or-treating for the rest of the night.

PRESENT

"Okay did everyone see that or was it just me," Jo asked a little freaked out.

"We all totally saw that," Suigestu said plainly.

Kate popped back up and said, "I'm so stealing some of their candy when we get home."

Everyone jumped and looked at her as Hidan yelled, "I thought you ran away. When did you get back?"

"I saw the flashback and came to question everyone," she said yawning, "And by the way everyone else left us here. I searched the whole place."

"Why did they leave us," Sasuke asked.

"They weren't scared or got scared shitless," Itachi sighed.

"What this place was pretty damn fun if you ask me. I got to get rid of a lot of pent up rage," Kakuzu said fixing his pimp hat.

Jo yawned and said, "Well I'm ready to go home so let's go."

"You guys will never leave," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha stripper boy say what," Kate said looking at Sasuke.

Only it wasn't Sasuke. The spirit of the house possessed him and he said, "No one leaves the house without completing a task."

"Great just fucking great. Now we've got to worry about a possessed Uchiha. As if things could get worst," Hidan said hitting his head against a nearby wall.

"Kate must kiss Itachi and Jo must kiss Madara this body for the possession to end, and to get everyone to leave," the spirit said.

"I can do that," Kate said walking over to Itachi. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just a peck.

They looked at Jo next, who just glared and said, "I guess we're gonna be stuck here guys. I don't like Madara; therefore I'll never ever kiss him."

Hidan yelled, "Grow up it's just a peck on the lips. You'll live kid."

"No," Jo said crossing her arms.

"Jo just do it," Kate yelled.

"Easy coming from you. You got to kiss one of the sexiest characters in the entire show," Jo pouted.

Madara had had enough and he pulled Jo toward him and kissed her.

"There now can we get out of this boring shit hole," he said looking at Sasuke who smirked.

"Come back next year," the spirit said before leaving his body.

"Why does my head hurt so much right now," Sasuke asked grabbing his head. Kate ran over to him so he could use her for support.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here," she said as she lead them out of the house. They went home for the rest of the night.

"And that's what happened. Alexis you should of stared with us," Jo smiled looking at Alexis who just looked confused.

"So you mean to tell me y'all," she pointed the Akatsuki members, "Just destroyed the scariest people in movie history without a care in the world and you," she pointed the Sasuke, "were possessed by a ghost or demon or whatever and you," she pointed to Kate, "ran and left everyone for dead when you saw Jason."

Everyone nodded.

Alexis sweat dropped and sighed, "Go to bed all of you." She walked out the room to get an aspirin after the whole crazy story.

"She just needs to admit that Halloween is the best," Candice said eating a Sneakers bar.

Everyone went to bed, but most fell asleep in their costumes. It was one hell of a Halloween for everyone.

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? It really wasn't going to end like this, but it is what it is. Review as always. The actual story plot will commence in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15:No One Messes With My Babies

**A/N: Oh my god! I haven't updated this story in a long time! Right now I'm in Atlanta for a family trip so I'll be working on it when I have time from babysitting my baby cousins. I hope you like the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 14: No One Messes With My Babies

When Jo, Keely, and Kate got back to the house Alexis ran outside.

"About time y'all got back," she grabbed Kate, "Your kids are going crazy."

Alexis pushed the three girls into the house. Skylar was running around Pein, Kisame, and Sasori throwing pillows at them. Lori was literally jumping off the walls using her chakra. Madara was just staring at them.

Jo looked over to Madara and asked, "Why are you staring at them like that?"

"They… remind me of monkeys for some reason," he said

Kate looked at the kids and laughed, "They really do. I can defiantly see them being my kids now," she looked at Alexis, "they act just like me when I was four."

Alexis sighed, "Yeah, I remember those days. Mom and I always cherished the times when you went to sleep."

Konan asked, "Why did you cherished those moments?"

"Because I would run around like a little maniac getting into everything I could get my hands on," Kate smirked, "HEY YOU LITTLE MONKEYS SIT DOWN AND I'LL LET YOU HELP MAKE A CAKE!"

In an instant Lori and Skylar were in front of Kate smiling and said, "Really Mommy?"

Kate just smiled and nodded her head, "Yep, now who wants to be Mommy's little helpers."

"We do!," the kids and Tobi yelled.

Everyone looked to Tobi as Deidara threw a bomb at him yelling, "She's not your mother idiot!"

"But Tobi wants to help. Why are you so mean Deidara," Tobi cried as he clung to Kate.

"When did he get over there," Keely asked.

"Never question the speed of an idiot," Jo smiled looking to Kate, "But instead of cake can you make some cupcake?"

Alexis said, "Yeah I'm pretty sure they would last longer."

Kate just shrugged her shoulders and picked up the twins walking to kitchen saying, "Whatever makes you guys happy and Tobi you can help."

Tobi jumped up and down with joy and ran into the kitchen with Kate saying, "Tobi gets to help because Tobi is a good boy unlike Deidara and Hidan."

Deidara and Hidan yelled, "What did you say you little bastard!"

The rest of the Akatsuki laughed at the two. In the kitchen Kate set up the material for make the cupcakes while the kids sat at the island looking at their mother eagerly. Tobi leaned on the counter looking at her also with his sharingan visible.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Obito," Kate asked.

"Honestly, I just wanted to help make the cupcakes with you. We don't interact as much as you do with the others," Obito said shrugging his shoulders.

Kate's turned around and put a hand on his forehead, "Oh my Jashin are you sick? Aren't you supposed to be malicious and sadist?"

He gave her a blank look, "Do you honestly think you can get my temperature with my mask still on?"

Kate laughed nervously, "It seemed logical in the moment…"

He smirked, "And to answer your question no I'm not sick I just think you're kind of cool is all. I just want to be friends."

She blushed and thought, "Wow. It's not every day one of your favorite characters want to be friends with you or better yet think you're cool."

"Obito you're awesome you know that," Kate said hugging the bipolar lollipop.

"Ohhhhhh, Mommy I'm telling Daddy you're hugging someone else," Lori said smiling.

"Yeah Mommy yourrrrrr in trouuuubbblee," Skylar giggled.

Kate glared at the kids for a split second at the mention of Sasuke and smiled, "Oh no don't tell Daddy. I'm sorry I won't hug anyone else….BUT YOU TWO!"

She tackled the kids and began to tickle them as the said, "Okay. Okay. We believe you hahaha."

They started working on the cupcakes. Skylar put the mixer up too high and batter was everywhere. The kid sloppily put the batter in the pan. She put the pans into the oven and wiped some batter on her apron.

"Okay, you two let's clean you up," she motioned for her kids to come to her as she wiped the chocolate off their faces and hands when she was done she said, "Alright go play I'll call you when they are done so we can put the icing on them."

The kids nodded their heads and ran back to the front room to play with their aunts and uncles.

She sighed leaning on the counter and began to wipe the counter. Obito smirked at said, "Troubles in paradise."

Kate partially flew in the air three feet and frowned blushing, "W-What are you talking about you dumb lollipop."

"At the very mention of Sasuke's name I felt a strong intent to kill," he said smirking.

Kate started washing dishes and said, "No one cares about that emo gay stripper…"

Obito shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room.

She stared into the dish water to see her reflection. But Sasuke hasn't shown his face since the incident. "I wonder where he is….," she thought.

She looked at the clock the cupcakes wouldn't be done for a while so she could go looking for him. She went to her room, but he wasn't in there. She walked by the living room where everyone was at and he wasn't there either.

"Hmm, if I were a brooding gay stripper-boy where would I be… well I never know the answer to that seeing as I'm straight and not a boy haha! Okay, Kaitlyn Sora Yadomaru focus," she thought.

She got an idea and headed for the roof of the house. When she opened the door she saw him sitting staring up at the moon. She quietly walked up to him and sat down. He didn't look at her.

"She's probably gonna start an argument on something," he thought.

"I'm sorry," Kate said taking Sasuke by surprise and he turned toward the girl.

"Sometimes I can take things to the extreme…so I just want to let you know that I don't really hate you," Kate said looking Sasuke directly in the eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart speeding up as he stared into her eyes. He hated to admit it but he did find Kate attractive which never really happened before. Then again she was one of the only girls that didn't flirt with him, and the only girl that wasn't afraid to fight him whether it was verbal or physical. Also, he did enjoy harassing her, and thought it was fun to get into the petty arguments they had every day. He enjoyed having Kate around unlike everyone else. He never told the other but he can still remember when they got here as toddlers and how he said he loved her in the store and maybe he really did.

He patted her head and said, "Its fine. I shouldn't have forced you…"

"I'm okay now you don't have to worry what's done is done. Don't beat yourself up about it," she smirked smacking his hand away, "Plus I still hate your guts."

"Hn… you have something on your face," he said in a monotone.

"Oh yeah, the kids, Tobi, and I made some cupcakes, but Skylar had the mixer too high. The batter got everywhere," she said trying to wipe the sticky substance off, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I'll get it…," he leaned in and licked the batter off her cheek.

Kate jumped back blushing like a mad women and yelled, "What the hell?! I thought you hated sweets!"

He sneered at Kate, "I do, but if it's coming from you I really don't mind."

Kate's blush darkened and she yelled, "Why you damn perverted Uchiha bastard I still don't like you."

"Keep telling yourself that," he scooted closer to Kate and pinched her cheeks and smirked, "You know it's pretty fun to embarrass you. It's refreshing."

"Let my face go dammit. Ouch," she said waving her arms around.

He let go and thought, "I need to do this more often."

They walked back into the house and went to the kitchen. The cupcakes were done and a sweet aroma filled the kitchen.

"Lori, Skylar the cupcakes are done," she yelled in the direction of the living room.

"You know how to bake," Sasuke questioned.

Kate had a smug look on her face and crossed her arms, "I know a little somethin' somethin'"

"I bet they suck," Sasuke shrugged.

"Are you questioning her baking skills Uchiha," she glared at the boy.

He just smirked and said nothing. She grabbed a wooden spoon to hit him, but the kids came running in.

"Mommy," Skylar yelled clinging to Kate's leg.

"Daddy," Lori yelled jumping on Sasuke's back.

"Whoa what with you two," Kate asked lifting Skylar up.

"Uncle Hidan and Auntie Jo keep scaring us," they both wailed in unison.

Both teenagers' faces darken as they looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Destroy the bastards that are scaring my babies," Kate smirked cracking her knuckles as well.

"Just making sure," he smirked as they placed to kids at the table with the cupcakes.

"Wait for them to cool down. We'll start icing them in a few minutes," Kate smiled sweetly at the kids.

"HIDAN, JO YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD," they both yelled running into the living room.

Jo and Hidan tried to run out the house, but Kate and Sasuke jumped them. No one tried to stop them and continued to watch the T.V.

"See Kakuzu pay up I told you they would team up to beat the crap out of those two," Keely said holding her hand out.

Kakuzu pulled out ten dollars and grumbled, "I'll win that money back."

"Against Keels fat chance," Alexis laughed.

"We told them not to do it. Idiots just don't listen," Sasori sighed.

Naruto stared at the two parents and shuddered, "I never want to experience their wrath. Their movements are in perfect sync." He flinched when Kate sent Hidan flying into the wall with a round house.

"Never mess with a Yadomaru's child," Kate said as they finished up beating the idiot duo.

Sasuke tied them up and said, "Also, you won't get any cupcakes either."

"NOOOOOO NOT THE CUPCAKES," Hidan and Jo yelled.

"Shut up," Kate taped their mouths shut.

Itachi smirked, "I'm glad you too are bonding."

"Shut up Itachi," they said in unison.

Kate walked back to the kitchen and helped the kids put white icing on the cupcakes. When they were done Kate had icing on her nose, cheek, and forehead.

"Man, how did this even happen," she mumbled but smiled at the kids.

"These are yummy," Lori said biting into a cupcake while Skylar nodded his head.

"I bet they are. Go tell the rest that they are ready to eat, but Auntie Jo and Uncle Hidan can't get any," she said.

"Why," they asked curiously.

Kate smiled and ruffled the kid's hair, "Because no one messes with my baby girl and boy."

They both smiled and said, "We love you Mommy" before running out the kitchen to tell the others.

She sighed and turned around to see Sasuke and gave a little shriek, "How long were you right there?!"

"Long enough," he said slyly moving closer to Kate.

"What do you want," she asked glaring into his onyx eyes.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer and smirked as he licked the icing off of her.

Kate blushed and said, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Sasuke let go off her wrist still smirking, "Because I tasted the cupcake, but no icing. Hmm I guess your treats are good after all."

Kate's blushed and glared at the young Uchiha and was about to say something when she heard someone clear their throat. They looked over to see everyone standing in the doorway smiling.

"Did we interrupt something," Deidara asked.

"Yeah, it looked like you two were having fun," Kisame said wiggling an eyebrow.

"NO YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING," Kate yelled.

"All I have to say is wait 'til you get married to have sex. Even then use a condom," Alexis laughed causing the rest to laugh.

"If it continues the Uchiha blood line I approve completely," Madara smirked crossing his arms over his crest.

"See your sister and even Madara approves. Why don't we get an early start on the kids," Sasuke smirked wrapping his arm over shoulder with his chin in between her neck and shoulder placing a kiss on her neck.

Her blushed darkened tenfold as she yelled, "YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

She began to chase him around with a chainsaw that appeared out of nowhere.

Hidan yelled from the other room, "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GET THE CHAINSAW FROM?!"

"AHHHH DON'T COME THIS WAY," Jo yelled.

"Mommy and Uncle Hidan said a bad word," Lori said shaking her head crossing her arms.

"Yeah they going to get in trouble," Skylar said tilting his head nodding.

They group just looked at the kids and thought, "They are too cute."

"They're totally getting together," Candice said popping out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped from the doorway into the kitchen and yelled, "When did you get here?!"

"When Sasuke kissed her neck," she said nonchalantly and looked at the kids.

"Kate and Sasuke's kids came from the future. Oh wow," she said grabbing a cupcake and walking away.

"Big cousin Candice," the twins yelled chasing her.

Pein looked at Alexis and said, "You know I will never understand the Yadomaru family."

"Hell I don't even understand," she said back still scared at how Candice popped out of nowhere.

Suigetsu said, "You'll really have to explain how you guys make things pop out of nowhere and pop out of nowhere yourselves."

Keely smirked and looked at the audience saying, "You'll never know the secret."

Everyone sweat dropped at Keely and the sound of a chainsaw resonating though the house.

**A/N: That's the end of another chapter. I guess you should never mess with a Yadomaru's kid. Now review or Kate and Sasuke will try to attack you thinking you messed with their kids. REVIEW AS ALWAYS :)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Future is Hilarious

**A/N: This is the last chapter with Lori and Skylar. A new story arc is around the corner :) This is the last chapter for The Kids Are Mine Arc. Enjoy. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 15: The Future is Hilarious

When Kate woke up she saw the house in shambles. Naruto characters were shattered everywhere. She remembered the events that happened the night before. Everyone avoided her as she was on a mission to eradicate Sasuke from the face of the universe. Itachi and Madara combined couldn't stop her, so Alexis offered her ribs her only weakness, so she just threw the chainsaw at him. She turned her head to see her chainsaw embedded in the wall inches away from Sasuke's head.

"Shoot if only I didn't miss," she thought.

She walked over Kisame, Jo, and Hidan to go to the kitchen and glared at the clock.

"It's only 10:27 a.m. It's still too early for me," she mumbled.

The kids walked into the kitchen rubbing their eyes and looked at their mother and said, "Mommy we're hungry."

"What do you want to eat," she asked looking in the fridge.

"Pancakes/waffles," they said at the same time and glared at each other.

"I want waffles," Lori frowned.

"Well I want pancakes," Skylar frowned back.

"No need to argue I'll make both," she sighed but smiled at the two.

They remind her of Jo and herself when they were younger and would get into arguments about what to eat for breakfast. Her mother would just make them both whatever they wanted. She missed her mother it was fun to mess with her.

Jo walked into the kitchen and gasped, "Kate you're up and cooking. This is being added to my A Zombie Apocalypse is Coming list."

"Want some pancakes or not," Kate asked.

"Sure this is just for us right," Jo said.

"No one else is up so yeah," Kate and the kids smiled.

Jo, Kate, and the kids began to eat and watch T.V. in the kitchen.

"So what's with you and Sasuke," Jo asked.

Kate glared at her with the power to kill an elephant shutting Jo up and she just gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay a different subject….When do you think the kids will be leaving," looking at the kids staring at SpongeBob.

Kate stared at the kids and shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me. Whenever they're ready I guess."

When everyone was done eating the rest began to wake up and walk in the kitchen one by one.

"Hey where's our breakfast," Hidan whined.

"Make it yourself Hidan and shut up," Kakuzu sighed.

"I couldn't say it better myself," Kate smiled.

"Fuck you," Hidan said flicking Kate off.

Sasuke popped up and said, "That's my job."

Kate blushed and said, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Why are you so perverted lately?"

Sasuke just smirked and said nothing.

" Stupid, perverted stripper-boy," Kate mumbled, "Any who what are we going to do today?"

"Why don't we take the kids to the park," Candice suggested.

"I don't know the Akatsuki and company tend to get a little out of hand when were out in public. I don't need the unnecessary stress," Kate said.

"We don't want to go to the park anyway," most of the group said.

"We want to go to the park! We want to go to the park," the twins yelled jumping up and down.

Alexis yawned, "Well take the people who want to go. Be home before it gets dark."

"Otay," Kate looked at the kids, "Let's get ready you two."

She took the kid up to the bathroom. When they were done they ran out the bathroom naked. Kate had to chase them around the house to put a towel around them. They ran by Candice.

She gave them a blank look and sarcastically said, "That's exactly what I needed to see early in the morning two naked kids running by."

"Get back here you too," Kate yelled running by Candice.

"And their crazy mother is added to the mix," she said shaking her head.

Kate finally caught the two and dressed Lori in a pair of overalls that had Winnie the Pooh on the pocket, and her hair was in a spiky ponytail. She dressed Skylar some jean shorts with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt and a black beanie. Kate put on a purple Chinese dress with silver butterflies that ended mid-thigh with black legging and flats to match. Her hair was held in twin buns with a braid coming out of each. Jo wore a blue cold shoulder top , rinsed skinny jeans and white Nikes. Her hair was down over her shoulder. Keely wore a gray tank top, black shorts, and sandals. She wore a headband to hold her bangs back. Suigetsu wore his purple shirt with blue jeans. Sai wore a black V-neck and gray jeans with adidas sandals. Sasuke wore a white shirt cover by a black jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and red converse. Naruto wore an orange shirt with navy jeans. Finally, Itachi wore a red shirt with the Uchiha symbol and black skinny jeans with white Nikes.

"Wow it looks like you guys are going on a group date," Konan laughed.

"Hell for all we know it might actually be one," Deidara smirked.

Jo pulled Suigetsu and said, "Well it is for us. I don't know about the others."

"Now you know good and well I'm not dating the Uchiha," Kate growled grinding her teeth.

"For now that is," Sasuke added.

She threw a table, "Be gone with you." She frowned when he dodged it.

"Kaitlyn stop wrecking stuff," Alexis shouted from her room.

"What about Keels and Sai? No one seems to tease them and they are obviously attracted to one another," Kate complained.

The group looked at Sai and Keely then back to Kate.

Sasori smirked, "Her reactions aren't as funny as yours."

"They keep their relationship to themselves," Kakuzu aid counting money.

"Face it Kate you'll never win," Kisame said patting her on the back.

"Whatever let's go already," she said stomping out the house.

Everyone followed suit. When they got to the park everyone went ways. Kate, Sasuke, and Naruto played on the playground with the kids. Itachi sat on the bench watching them as they played. Jo and Suigetsu went for a walk around the park. Keely and Sai sat in the grass looking at the sky.

"Jo you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known," Suigetsu said out of the blue.

Jo blushed and said, "Where did that come from?"

He laughed and said, "I'm just saying I love you." He leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled, "I love you too water boy."

Keely and Sai were staring at the sky when Sai said, "Keels we should date."

Keely hopped up blushing, "Say what!?"

Sai sat up and stared at her and smiled, "I read in a book that people do that when they really like a person, so we should date.''

Keely looked away and whispered, "You like me that much?"

Sai cupped her chin and moved her head to the side kissing her gently. What was really seconds felt like hours in Keely's eyes.

"Does that answer your question," Sai smirked when they separated.

Keely was speechless and just nodded.

"Good," he went in for another kiss and Keely gladly kissed back.

"Um, I'm not seeing things am I? Sai and Keels were making out right," Kate asked quite disturbed.

"You're totally not imagining things," Naruto asked looking sick.

Itachi smirked and said, "Now all we need is for Kate and Sasuke to get together."

"Not happening," Kate yelled in Itachi's direction. He was actually far way, but Kate has ultra-sonic hearing. The elder Uchiha just smirked.

When they got back to the house Kate was carrying a sleeping Lori and Sasuke had Skylar. They laid them down on the couch and flopped down on the floor. Itachi went to his room for a nap of his own and the couples were in their own little worlds. Then a light that brought the kids to the house. Everyone ran into the room.

"Who is it this time," Hidan yelled.

When the light died down two people stood in the living room. A woman with half her long honey blonde hair in a messy bun, with a black blazer, white top, dark rinse skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and scarf. She had light brown eyes and caramel skin and her ears were pierced four times in each ear. She smiled at everyone. The man had black spiky hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. He wore jeans, a leather jacket, white shirt and combat boots. He smirked at everyone.

"Oh my god Sasuke why is there an older, sexier version of you standing there," Jo yelled.

Sasuke blinked and looked at the woman. She smirked and said, "Like what you see stripper-boy."

Kate's eyes widened and she ran up to the woman and she yelled, "Oh my Jashin you're me?!"

"The one and only," older Kate laughed.

Kate crossed her arms and smirked, "Man I look good."

"I know right," older Kate said striking a pose.

Candice and Keely sighed, "Oh great now it's two of them."

Older Sasuke laughed and patted Candice on the head, "I almost forgot how funny you are in this time."

Candice stared at older Sasuke and back to younger Sasuke and smirked, "I like the older you he has a sense of humor."

Sasuke scoffed. Kate laughed in his face.

"So you've come for the kids," Pein asked older Kate.

She scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Yeah, we honestly didn't know they were gone at first."

"But we figured that you guys would take care of it," older Sasuke smirked.

Alexis shook her head, "Terrible parenting."

"You were the one watching them smartass. I should punch you for future references," older Kate and Sasuke said at the same time cracking their knuckles glaring at Alexis.

Kate ran over and started to shake her sister yelling, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? "

"She went on a rampage through the city looking for them. Jo and Keely couldn't even stop her," older Sasuke laughed.

"It wasn't funny," older Kate said pouting. She walked over and picked up Skylar who just snuggled into her shoulder. Sasuke did the same for Lori, "but at least they're fine."

Kate and Jo hopped up and down and said, "We have some question for you about the future."

The elders grinned. Older Kate smirked, "Okay but we can't reveal too much. What's your question?"

"Do I have kids in the future," Jo beamed.

Sasuke nodded his head, "You already know who the father is," he looked over to Keely and smirked, "Keels you've got a kid too." Keely's eyes widened.

"I told you if you kept saying you don't like kids you'd have some," Alexis smiled.

Kate yelled, "Uh, uh, uh me next. Do I have my dream career?"

Older Kate gave an all knowing smiled but said nothing. Younger Kate hopped up and down with joy.

"Yeah baby," she yelled striking a pose with the peace sign.

Kakuzu looked at Sasuke and said, "So Kate is still the same in the future?"

"Pretty much the only thing that changed is her appearance and age," he sighed.

"Oh wow," Keely laughed.

"Oh yeah before I forget," Older Kate walked up to Kate and said, "When you two move into your first house punch the landlord."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why might I ask?"

"It was haunted," older Sasuke sighed, "Babe you really need to get over that."

"No that bastard knew it had a demon and didn't tell us. That house cost a lot of money," Kate glared.

"I told you we should have moved, but no you wanted to fight the ghost," he glared back.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't going to do anything."

"It threw a vase at you when you were holding the kids when they were 4 month," Sasuke yelled.

"It wasn't going to hit me," she said back.

"Yeah cause I sliced it in time," he yelled back.

"It still wasn't going to hit me. I was going to kick it," she yelled back.

The younger Kate and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed.

"Even when you're older you both still act immature," Hidan laughed.

Candice laughed so hard she held her side, "I always knew Kate would move into a haunted house. Let me guess the ghost got made you ignored it and got into a argument with it."

"You know me too well little cousin," Kate said with a nervous laugh.

Alexis sweat dropped and said, "Only this fool would move into a haunted house," she smacked older Kate over the head, "Didn't I tell you to investigate houses before moving in?"

"Ouch sorry," Kate whined.

Sasuke laughed at older Kate's pain. Younger Kate smacked him over the head. They were about to jump at each other when Itachi pulled them away.

"It about time to leave," Older Sasuke announced.

"But before we go," older Kate walked up to younger Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek causing the young Uchiha to blush.

Older Sasuke grabbed Kate's chin and kissed her on the lips causing her to blush also.

"Why are you still a damn pervert," she yelled jumping behind Kisame.

He just smirked, "Because it was so fun making you blush at this age."

Suigetsu whistled, "They're most defiantly in love." He pulled Jo closer to him and placed his chin on her head.

She smiled and said, "Yep if they only knew it themselves."

The older versions of Kate and Sasuke waved goodbye to everyone as a portal appeared. Sasuke walked in with Lori first. The older Kate turned around with a serious expression.

"A warning for the future be careful when it comes to the mention of Jashin," she said looking at her younger self.

"Why," Kate asked with an eyebrow raised.

The older Kate smirked and said, "But then again it may prove to be fun." With that being said she disappeared with Skylar into the portal. The portal disappeared.

Kate looked at everyone and asked, "What do you think she...erm I meant."

Jo and Keely stood by their childhood friend and shrugged their shoulders and said, "Beats me."

**A/N: That's the end of that guys. A arc is now over and a new one shall begin. What did Kate's future self mean by with her warning? Review and you'll fight out next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Jashin is Sexy

**A/N: Hello dear readers. This is the new arc called Jashin Came to Play. I have great plans for this arc. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 16: Jashin is Sexy

It's been a few days since the kids and the future Kate and Sasuke left. Kate, Jo, and Keely were still trying to figure out what future Kate meant by the Jashin thing.

"Maybe it means you should stare away from Hidan," Keely said reading a book.

Hidan hopped up and yelled, "Why the fuck does it have to mean that?"

"You're always going on about Jashin that's why," Konan sighed.

Kate gave a thoughtful look, "No I don't think it has to do with that… plus I kinda want to meet Jashin."

Hidan hugged her twirling her in the air twice and smiled, "And this is why Kate has always been my favorite."

Kate laughed and said, "I knew I was. We're too much alike."

Hidan put her down and said, "Yeah, everyone has a favorite. Your mine. Candice is Kakuzu's favorite. Alexis is Itachi's favorite. Jo is Kisame's favorite, and Keely is Pein's favorite."

Candice said, "Wow, I didn't know that. Love you too Kakuzu." She ran up and hugged him. Kakuzu just grunted.

Jo smiled and said, "Hey Kate what do you think Jashin looks like?"

Kate got into her thinking position and smiled, "Sexy as hell."

"I second that," Candice said raising her hand in the air.

"I third that," Jo said smiling.

Suigetsu frowned and said, "What about me?"

"You're the sexiest man in the world. No one can compare to you," Jo said hugging Suigetsu.

"I thought so," he sneered and gave a smug look to the others, "My girlfriend is the best."

"Shut up we're talking about Jashin and his supposed sexiness right now," Candice yelled and cleared her throat, "So like we were saying Jashin is going to be sexy."

Everyone just sweat dropped and when into different room.

Kate was dosing off on the couch watching Dragon Ball GT. **(A/N: What it's a great show). **Jo was snoring on the lazy boywith half her body on the floor. Candice was playing cards with herself and had her earphones blasting. Keely was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Something she said she will never do again so they shouldn't count on it happening again. Little did they know that someone appeared in the house. Kate felt someone leaning over her. She looked up to see a boy that looked her age. He had shoulder length spiky midnight black hair and tan skin. His eyes were as red as blood and he had small hooped earrings. He wore a solid black tattered trench coat with red ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. He was shirtless and only had bandages covering his lower abdomen. He gazed at Kate curiously.

"Who are you," Kate blinked.

The boy winked and grinned revealing sharp canines and said in a husky voice, "Take a wild guess."

Kate thought about it and jumped up pointing at the boy surprising him and yelled, "You're the ghost of the house."

The boy blinked twice and face palmed and said, "Take another guess Kate."

Candice looked up and said with a blank look and asked, "Who the heck… WAIT IS THAT JASHIN."

Jo eyes popped open and she said, "Where?!"

Hidan ran into the room and slid to a stop and said, "I heard the magic word. Where is my master?" He looked over to see Jashin by Kate and bowed.

He smirked, "Hey what's up Hidan my most loyal servant. How the hell are ya?" He walked over to Hidan and patted him on the head.

"Alright but I can't stand these fucking bastards," Hidan replied standing back up.

Everyone ran into the room and Alexis yelled, "How many more people are going to pop up in this house dammit?! I'm going to put up a sign that says 'No More Inter-dimensional Travelers Welcomed'."

"But he's a god not a traveler," Tobi said confused.

"Whatever you get what I mean," she put him in a head lock.

"Tobi's sorry! Tobi's sorry," Tobi yelled flailing his arms around.

Jashin gave a heart full laugh and said, "You people are so amusing."

Kate walked around in a circle around Jashin looking him up and down. He just grinned at her and said, "Liking what you see Kate."

"Honestly, yeah. See I told you guys Jashin would be sexy as hell," Kate said putting her hands on her hips with a satisfied look on her face.

Jashin's grin widened revealing his white teeth and he tossed Kate over his shoulder earning at shriek from her.

"What the hell are you doing," she yelled.

He smirked, "Kidnapping you my dear."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Alexis ran toward Jashin to stop him. His eyes began to glow an ominous red, and he vanished from view. They stopped in their tracks and turned around to see him stepping on the couch with Kate in his lap.

She blushed, "When the hell did we get in this position?"

Jashin yawned and tightened his grip around her waist, "I'm starting to get sleepy let's go to my castle."

"Wait, what?! You can't just take her," Jo yelled.

Jashin gave a sexy laugh and grinned with his eyes glowing, "Oh but I can. If you want to save her you'll have to come to my realm and win each challenge I give. If you lose I'm taking her as my fiancé."

"WHAT!? DO I GET ANY SAY IN THIS. TAKE JO OR KEELY OR KONAN DAMMIT," Kate yelled.

Jo yelled, "Why me Alexis is here too you know?"

"Alexis would try to drop kick him. She doesn't care if he is a god. Plus, she has Jaboris," Kate explained holding unto Jashin's shoulder.

Keely said, "And I would try to kill him in his sleep if I had to marry the god Hidan worships."

Everyone sweat dropped even Jashin. Then they heard someone sniffling and turn to Hidan.

"Why the hell are you crying Hidan," Kakuzu asked smacking him over the head.

Hidan spoke up, "Kate you should be honored Jashin wants to marry you. They grow up so fast." He wiped away a tear.

Sasuke glared with his sharingan blazing, "I won't let you take her bastard." He pulled his sword out and lunged at Jashin.

Jashin laughed again, "Foolish mortal like you can compete with a god." He stopped Sasuke's sword with his finger. Sasuke's eyes widened and he was flung into the wall.

"Sasuke," Kate yelled. She began to struggle against Jashin's grip.

"Oops that won't do," Jashin said as he hit Kate in the back of the neck causing her to pass out.

"Kate," Jo and Keely yelled running toward Jashin.

He grabbed Kate bridal style and began to float, "Now, now let's not get too hasty. She will be fine I shall not harm a hair on her head."

Candice sighed, "You kind of already did?"

Jashin blinked and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously, "You've got a point there kid."

Everyone glared at him as he went on, "You'll just have to come to my realm to get her." He started to vanish.

Naruto yelled, "How do we even get to your realm?"

"Hidan's ritual is the key," Jashin smirked before vanishing completely.

Everything fell silent. Alexis's bangs covered her eyes as she slowly walked out the room.

Kakashi asked nervously, "Where are you going?"

Alexis turned to glare at everyone with such intensity that it even made Madara flinch. A deadly aura surrounded her and she said in an icy voice, "Just get ready to beat the shit out of a god."

With that said she walked out the room leaving the rest shivering.

Madara smirked, "I'm impressed. That woman seems more sinister than me when angered."

Jo and Keely stayed silent. Suigetsu walked up to Jo only to jump back. The girl was livid and so was her sister. Their eyes were cold and Jo gave a sadistic smiled, "Looks like we'll be beating a gods ass. How do you feel about this Keels?"

Keely cracked her knuckles and smiled, "This may be fun."

They walked off to prepare leaving their boyfriends dumbstruck. They've never seen them that mad before.

Pein cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, "Itachi, Madara, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai, Karin, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasuke, and Hidan you all will go with those three. The rest of us will stay here in case we can help from this side."

Candice seemed to be the only calm one in the situation and said, "I'm going too. Those idiots need someone to keep them calm when the time comes."

Konan asked, "Why are you so calm? Aren't you worried that a god just kidnapped your big cousin?"

Candice shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's Jashin. He's only doing this because he's bored."

"I highly doubt that. My master must have a pretty valid ass reason to be doing this," Hidan yelled.

Candice stared at him and yelled back, "Shut up, no one ever listens to the little people." She stomped off.

Konan cleared her throat and looked at the group, "Everyone get ready to leave, and Pein I think you should go too they could use you too."

When Alexis came back she was in a camouflage pants tucked in combat boot with a black tank top on. She had black fingerless gloves and camouflage bandana tied around her forehead. She had black marks under her eyes. She had a pistol strapped to her thigh, knife sticking out her boot, and AK-47 strapped to her back. She tossed a bag full of other weapons and supplies at Naruto.

"Hold that for a sec," she demanded. Naruto clumsily caught the bag as she walked back out the room.

Jo walked back in the room in a white skin tight cat suit that stopped mid-thigh with long sleeves that turned into gloves and her hair in a tight bun. She had white boots that stopped just above the knees. She also had a sword strapped to her back.

Suigetsu whistled and said, "Man babe that is one sexy fight outfit."

Jo smirked and said, "Yeah I know. We all have one and Kate might be pissed because she won't be able to wear hers."

"Please, that girl with just use you know what to put it on," Keely said.

They turned to see her wearing a black skin tight cat suit also, but unlike Jo's it was sleeveless and the high heel boots were attached to the suit. She had fingerless gloves also. A semi-automatic pistol attached to her hip. Her hair was down.

"Wow you girls look like you're going to war," Deidara said nervously sweat dropping.

Jo smirked, "But of course Alexis is an over protective older sister and messing with Kate is like igniting a war toward the Yadomaru family to her," leaning in she whispered, "She's a little crazy."

"A little? That female is doing entirely too much," they turned around to see Candice in some jean shorts and white tank top with boots and black marks under her eyes as well.

Sakura asked, "Why aren't you all dressed up for battle?"

Candice sighed, "Again I state Jashin is only doing this because he's bored. Will no one get that? It's no need to go crazy dressing up."

Naruto sweat dropped and said, "Well are you taking a weapon at least?"

She pulled out an aluminum bat and twirled it in her hand, "I got it all cover."

Kisame said, "I don't think it's safe to send a twelve year old girl to fight a god…wait most of us been killing since we were twelve never mind."

"Exactly you have no right to talk," Candice yelled flipping the shark man over, "Plus, this twelve year was taught to fight. Did you forget who my cousins and fake cousins are?"

Keely smirked and said, "She has a point."

"We did teach her some unnecessarily lethal things," Jo laughed.

The group just sweat dropped and thought, "Remind me never to challenge these girls."

Alexis came back and stood before the group and said, "You fools will refer to me as Petty Officer Yadomaru. I will be leading us in this mission to retrieve my sister Kaitlyn. If you have any complaints keep them to yourself. Now…," she grabbed Hidan by his collar, "Get to opening that portal maggot."

Hidan looked at Alexis and sighed, "Okay but it may take a couple of hours."

"I think she's reverted back to her time in the navy," Keely sighed.

"Great she's gone mad with power," Jo said face palming.

Sasuke who was silent for a while finally spoke, "Can we hurry up I want revenge and to save my future wife."

"Of course you want revenge," Deidara said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him.

"Leave him alone at least he has a soon to be girlfriend unlike you brat," Sasori smirked.

"You just got owned by Sasori. That's why he's the best," Jo laughed. Deidara lunged at her which cause Keely and Suigetsu to jump in.

As those four fought the rest waited patiently for Hidan as he went on with the ritual.

* * *

Elsewhere Jashin placed a sill unconscious Kate on a bed and sat on the edge of it. He snapped his fingers and her clothes changed to her own battle costume. A red and black skin tight cat suit with a halter that exposed her upper back and shoulders and pants that turned into sole less shoes. She had two utility belts crossing at her waist and black fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows. She had a bow and arrows strapped to her back, blade on her right thigh, and semi-automatic pistol on her waist.

Jashin raised his eyebrows impressed, "The weapons come with the outfit impressive. These girls don't play around, but I can't have her trying to use them on me…not that it'll hurt."

He removed all the weapons from Kate's body including the utility belts and smirked at her. His then looked into space and said, "Wonder how long they will be. I want to play."

He snapped his finger and a maid appeared and bowed, "Yes my lord."

"Bring me some strawberry shortcake and lemonade for Kate and myself," he demanded.

"Right away my lord," she said before disappearing again.

He leaned on his shoulder hovering above Kate and he smirked, "Wakey, wakey princess."

She only turned over not waiting up. Jashin frowned but smirked about, "We've got ribs."

Kate's eyes shot open, "RIBS." She head-butt Jashin.

"Ouch," they both yelled in unison and both nursed their sore foreheads.

Jashin said, "You're really a piece of work you know?"

Kate said, "Yeah… where's the ribs?" She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.

He blinked and laughed, "There are no ribs. Sorry."

Kate pouted and she slapped Jashin, "Never play with me and ribs." Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd done, "Oops…"

Jashin turned to stare at Kate with a blank look and he thought, "She just slapped me…" He grinned and hugged Kate surprising her.

"What the hell," Kate yelled.

Jashin grinned wider revealing his sharp canines and said, "I like you even more. No one has every slapped me."

Kate stared at the god and asked, "Jashin are you a masochist."

"Why yes I am," he said as the maid appeared with the strawberry shortcake and lemonade, "Oh look the food is here. Hope you like strawberry shortcake and lemonade."

Kate sweat dropped and thought, "I see where Hidan gets that from…" But forgot all that when she smelled the cake.

"Oh please like, I love strawberry shortcake and lemonade," she sat at a table with Jashin, "You know being here may not be all bad."

Jashin smirked and said, "Glad ya think that princess."

Kate thought, "I wonder what everyone else is doing right now? Knowing Alexis she's in Petty Officer mode. Oh well at least I've got cake." She took a bite of the cake.

* * *

Back at the house

"Hidan if you don't speed up your process so help me I'll feed you to the wolves you bastard," Alexis yelled as Kisame held her back forward nelson.

"Alexis would you calm down he won't be able to concentrate," Jo said trying to calm the elder Yadomaru down.

"He's taking too long," she yelled back.

"It's only been 15 minutes," Deidara yelled.

"That's too long," Sasuke and Alexis yelled in unison.

Candice sighed, "This is going to be a long adventure."

**A/N: Oh my, oh me Jashin wants to play. How will the group react to his little game? What will the first challenge be? Why is Kate not freaking out? REVIEW and find out next chapter. I'll be putting pictures on my deviantart account soon. I'll keep you guys posted for when I do.**


	18. Chapter 18:Bow Down to the Rib God

**A/N: RockerGirlAnime 314: Forgive me please! It's been at least 3 or 4 weeks since I've posted a new chapter. I pretty sure you guys are getting tired of my school excuse, but believe me my school is pretty crappy and I had to study for test that they give me EVERY FREAKING FRIDAY like people don't have lives to live at house besides studying, but don't worry I'll be updating today and tomorrow :) Also, starting on the 21****st**** I will be updating the whole Winter Break ! *claps and cheers and trumpets***

**Candice this chapter is dedicated to you HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LIL' CUZ ! :)**

**Candice: My birthday is tomorrow 12/12/12 stupid it's obviously 12/11.**

**RockerGirlAnime314: Aye do you want your Itachi Messenger Bag or not kid.**

**Candice: No I'm sorry give me the bag.**

**RockerGirlAnime 314: Thought so…enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Candice: *mumbles* Jerk…but I get my bag mwahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Germany is the HERO owns Jo and Keely.**

Chapter 17: Bow Down to the Rib God

"Okay the portal is open," Hidan announced.

Everyone looked up to see a glowing red and black portal behind him.

"That thing looks dangerous," Jo said poking the portal only to have it pull her in.

"Jo," Suigetsu yelled running into the portal.

Alexis looked at the rest of the group and said, "Let's go maggots." She ran into the portal.

"If she calls us maggots one more time I swear I will hurt her," Candice grumbled walking into the portal followed by everyone else.

When they got to the other side they looked around in awe. The castle was huge with a dark Victorian theme. They saw the flags have Jashin's symbol.

Kisame smirked, "We must be in the right place."

"Naw ya think," Candice said.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you so hostile all of a sudden?"

"I'm just irritated is all. I was chilling in the house then my hyper cousin gets kidnapped by a sexy god. How would you feel if all you want to do was stay in the house, but now you have to travel to an entirely different dimension?," Candice said crossing her arms, "Plus, he is just doing this because he's bored."

"Um, I would be thrilled and make the most of it," Naruto sweat dropped.

Candice stared at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I was bored anyway. What do we have to do first?"

Keely shook her head, "The Yadomaru's are so bi-polar…"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Alexis and Candice who just glared and mumbled, "Whatever…"

They started to walk up to the castle door only to be stopped by two guards.

"Who are you peasants? The Lord will only see important gu-," the first guard was cut off when Alexis shot him in the throat.

He dropped to the ground twitching for a couple seconds then ceased all movement. Before the other on could lift his weapon up she shot him in the middle of the forehead causing him to drop also.

"We don't have time for this bullshit. I wasn't a sharp shooter for nothing," she said walking over the now dead guards into the castle.

The rest were stunned with jaws at ground level.

"That was awesome," Kisame smirked.

"I never knew she had it in her," Hidan laughed and ran after her yelling, "What for me pyscho bitch."

Naruto shivered, "I'm scared of Alexis know. I'm staying as far away from her as possible."

Jo and Keely looked at the dead bodies. Jo said, "I haven't seen this handy work in a long time…"

"Yeah she must be serious," Keely said with a blank expression.

Everyone walked into the castle leaving Candice who mumbled, "I hope time isn't repeating itself."

When they got in they were met by an army of soldiers. A screen appeared out of thin air with the image of Jashin appearing.

"Oh you guys finally made it. What's up," he smirked.

Candice waved, "Hey."

Everyone looked at her with the "Don't talk to him are you crazy?" look.

"What he's hilarious," she said looking back to Jashin, "Can you kidnap me too? I don't feel like doing any task."

"No can do kiddo. Oh yeah Kate say yeah to everyone," he said with the camera shifting to Kate.

She was in the middle of shoving ribs in my face and stopped looking into the camera. She put a hand up and said, "Yo."

Everyone anime dropped.

"Really Kate you're eating ribs in a situation like this," Jo, Naruto, and Suigetsu yelled.

"And to add to that you don't even seem like you care," Keely and Sasuke yelled.

"What it's good food," she said taking a bite and humming with pleasure, "Ribbbbssss."

Hidan drooled, "Master can I get some."

"You know that just sounds wrong in so many ways," Candice laughed.

"Shut up, I love ribs," Hidan yelled.

Kate's eyes widened, "I knew there was a reason I like Hidan rib lovers attract."

"What are guy's magnets," Karin asked.

Madara sighed, "Sounds like it, but it's more like idiots attract."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD? NO ONE INSULTS RIBS," The two yelled at the same time. Hidan was being held back by Kakuzu and Kate was all in the camera.

Jashin laughed and turned the camera back to him, "Calm down my dear. Anyway the first task you will have is to defeat this army. Good luck."

"NOOOOO," they heard Kate yell.

The camera turned back to her. She looked like she was about to cry. Jashin walked over with a curious look, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and looked to the camera and said, "Hidan I've committed a terrible sin."

"What would that be," Hidan asked.

Kate sniffed again, "I dr-dropped a piece of rib and….and had to throw it away."

Hidan gasped and yelled, "Repent! That was ribmandment 2. Thou shant not waste."

Keely faced palmed, "Oh for the love of… What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Alexis gasped and said, "Kaitlyn that is terrible that's like breaking pizzamandment . The shall not share Begger's."

Jo said, "That is some good pizza. I wouldn't share it either."

Kate got on her knees and looked up and said, "Forgive me lord for I have… wait am I praying to my god, the rib god, or Jashin right here."

"The rib god," Hidan yelled.

"Oh okay. Forgive me rib god for I have sinned. I will never waste ribs ever again, so please don't smite me," Kate said.

Jashin smirked and patted her on the head, "It's okay the rib god won't smite you. Do you want some fries to make it all better?"

"But I'm not the Fry Queen. Only the Fry Queen can eat fries, and that's my best friend Taryn. She's the Fry Queen and I'm the Moose Queen. Moose moose. Hahahaha," Kate laughed confusing everyone.

Alexis shook her head and yelled, "You know what Jashin make her take a nap right now! I'm not even mad even more."

Jashin nodded and said, "I got you. Kate let's go get in the bed." The screen disappeared.

Alexis pulled her gun out but was in a much better mood, "This might be fun now." She began shooting the soldiers.

The rest looked at Candice, Jo, and Keely and mouthed, "Moose Queen?"

Candice said, "Don't ask. Taryn and Kate are crazy when they're together."

"Okay…," they all chorused and started to fight the guards.

Keely started shooting and throwing daggers at the soldiers. Jo and Suigetsu were in sync slicing the soldiers up. Candice just whacked them with her bat. The ninja were doing awesome ninja moves.

"Cough the Uchiha's are cheater cough cough," Jo said.

"Don't be mad because we're badasses," Sasuke said stabbing a soldier.

"Whatever cheater," Keely smirked.

Naruto yelled, "I always knew he was a cheater."

Jo sliced another and said, "How long will this take?"

"I don't know but keep it up," Itachi said.

Kakuzu looked to the side after stealing a soldier's heart and yelled, "Hidan why aren't you killing anyone?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Hidan. Hidan shrugged his shoulders, "Jashin is my master what makes you assholes think I'll disobey my master in his or our world?"

Alexis slapped him upside the head and yelled, "Any other time I can't shut you up about sacrifices now you don't want to kill all of a sudden petty!"

"Ouch, I can't disobey my master," Hidan said nursing his head.

A vein popped on Alexis head and she snapped her fingers. Kakuzu lifted Hidan in the air by his tentacles and said, "You aren't even worthy to stand on the ground maggot."

"What?!"

Jashin's image appeared again and he said, "Oh I forgot, Hidan you can kill them if you want." Then the image disappeared again.

Hidan did his maniacal laugh and went on a killer spree.

"He really needs to get that laugh checked out," Candice said looking at Hidan and ducked when the scythe came her way, "Watch it jerk!"

* * *

With Jashin and Kate

Kate was sound asleep in the bed with the cover over her. Jashin was staring at a mini screen looking at the fight beside her.

"They are pretty good… this may prove to be fun," he thought he eyes starting to glow that ominous red.

Kate turned over and scooted closer to Jashin for more warmth. Jashin's eyes stopped glowing and he smirking rubbing Kate's head.

"Her hair is so soft…," he thought staring at Kate.

Kate still asleep mumbled, "Jashin…is so sexy…"

Jashin smirked and leaned down, "Maybe just a little peck…"

When he got close Kate smacked him in her sleep. He blinked and tried again only to have her move her head to the side.

"Why is this so difficult," he thought.

She stopped moving and settled in Jashin's lap. He stopped and slowly leaned down and kissed her. He leaned back and smirked and thought, "Much better, but she might try to kill me if she finds out I did that without permission."

She opened her eyes and yawned, "How long was I out?"

Jashin smirked and leaned on his elbow, "Not long princess. So what do you want to do now?"

Kate got into her epic thinking pose thinking.

He sweat dropped and asked, "Do you like see a thinking bubble like the coyote in Looney Tunes when you do that or something?"

She said, "Maybe…but um I want to have a tour of the castle."

Jashin crossed his arms and said, "I don't know. You might try to run away, but it'll be a great chase."

"Please I'm not gonna run. I like being treated like a princess," she smiled.

"Hmmm, I guess it's alright then," he smirked.

"Woot woot! Let's go," she grabbed his hand and ran out.

* * *

Back at the Battlefield

Alexis wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled, "That was great stress relief." She was standing on a mountain of bodies.

"Yeah it was," Jo said stretching.

"Um wait," Candice said getting everyone's attention.

"If they work for Jashin why aren't they immortal like Hidan," she asked.

As soon as she said that the bodies got up and grabbed weapons preparing to fight again.

"Dammit Candice you just had to say something," everyone yelled.

Candice yelled back, "It's not my fault I notice stuff, SO SHUT UP AND START CHOPPING HEADS!"

The two guards Alexis shot earlier ran into the room and spotted Alexis and one yelled, "There's the bitch that shot us let's get her!"

Alexis looked up and gave a dark smirk, "Bring it on bastards. Naruto throw me the bag!"

Naruto took the bag off and threw it to Alexis. She took five grenades out, pulled the clips, and tossed them.

"EVERYONE RUN," she yelled tossing Candice over her shoulder running to the exit with everyone not far behind.

One of the soldiers pick one of the grenades up and it exploded in his hand. They were all dismembered but still alive. They wouldn't be chasing them anytime soon.

Hidan, Alexis, Jo, and Kisame laughed, "Dumbasses!"

"Let's go," Itachi said calmly running down the hallway.

Candice stayed there for a second and asked, "Where the heck did she get the grenades from?" She threw her arms in the air, "You know what forget it. I don't have time for this.." She ran after everyone else.

**A/N: I'll be updating tomorrow night. Review please!**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

For: Why the Heck are the Akatsuki Here? As Kids?!, Did It Have to be This Anime?, and Rockin' With the Akatsuki

Okay, I know everyone hates the Author's Note chapters. Believe me I know, but I thought that everyone deserved and explanation for my long ass absence. Everyone has the right to give me a virtual slap or punch in the face I deserve it.

Number 1:

For everyone that was either preparing for the ACT/ PSAE(Prairie State Achievement Exam only ppl in Illinois take this one…. I think… wasn't really paying attention to my teacher hahaha), or taken it in the last two days with me you all know my pain. I had so much much homework and practice exams it was ridiculous, but helpful. Yes, yes school sucks ass :p Please wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed for my results hopefully its good. I didn't think it was that hard….

Number 2:

I had writers block, but I wrote down tons of ideas for the stories and I have not lost inspiration one bit.

Number 3:

Just too much crap going on in my life.

However, dear readers that is not a good excuse for keeping you all in suspense for either of my stories. I'm glad to say that since that devil- worshipping test is over I WILL BE UPDATING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2013 ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ! *cheers and claps* I'm so sorry about keeping you all waiting so long. If you want to message me the virtual punch or slap feel free (- ^-) also message me anything you wish, whether it's an idea or request for the story you like, how your day is going, anything. Look forward to the new chapters Friday, and thanks for all your support for the story you enjoy reading by me.


	20. Chapter 20: And Then There was Anger

**A/N: It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for the huge delay, but I'm back in action baby! It's time for more madness with the Akatsuki, Kate, Jo, Keely, Candice, and Alexis. Haven't you missed those guys? Well they're back and goofier than ever. Here we go again :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. Jo and Keely belong to Germany is the HERO.**

Chapter 18: And Then There Was Anger

Everyone was stopped to catch their breath from running. They finally managed to decapitate all the guards that were chasing them.

"I totally killed more than you," Jo said to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu smirked, "Sorry babe but I killed at least 65 of those bastards."

Jo smirked, "Really because I killed 73. HA IN YO FACE!"

Alexis threw a clip at Jo and said, "Shut up Jo!"

"Ouch!"

Candice leaned on Kakuzu and sighed, "Is anyone going to listen to the little person and realize that Jashin is doing this because he's bored?"

"So Alexis, what's the next step in the plan," Deidara asked.

Candice said, "I guess not….jerks…"

Alexis crossed her legs thinking, "I think we should split up to cover more ground. Then whoever finds Kaitlyn can just call the rest of us."

Itachi spoke, "How should we split up?"

Candice and Jo smirked, "We'll take care of that."

Candice pulled a chart out of nowhere, "Man, I never get tired of doing this."

Jo pointed to the chart with a laser pointer.

"Where did she get the laser pointer," Naruto asked.

"Why the fuck do we even keep asking where they get this stuff from? I think for once I'm going to take Alexis and Katy's advice and just go with it," Hidan grumbled crossing his arms.

Keely clapped her hands and said, "Congratulations Hidan you've become a Yadomaru. They just go with it."

Candice shook her head, "No we won't go with a zombie invasion with Resident Evil zombies."

Alexis said, "Yeah, you can just shoot me if that happens because I'm not going to live through that shit. I refuse."

Jo laughed, "It wouldn't be all bad."

Alexis gave Jo the wtf face and said, "The hell! Those zombies can swim, run, dig, and have those tentacle things that come out their mouths. Then the mutant ones…oh my gods don't get me started!"

"But wait aren't zombie supposed to just move slow. Why are they running," Kisame asked.

Tobi innocently asked, "That's a bad thing right."

Keely nodded, "Yeah that won't be nice any who back to the chart."

Candice said, "Okay we'll break up into 3 groups of 3, and 2 groups of 4."

Jo pointed to the chart again, "Alexis, Kakuzu, and Naruto will be group 1."

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

Alexis looked at Naruto, "Don't drag us down Naruto. I know Kakuzu will kill with a problem, but you're kinda soft."

"No I'm not," he argued.

"Yeah yeah kid," she said ruffling his spiky hair.

Jo continued, "I will be with Suigetsu and Kisame since we all use swords and have a lot of malice in battle."

"Malice my ass," Hidan said.

"Silence foolish immortal," Jo yelled shooting the laser in his eye.

"AH! MY EYE! DAMN YOU JO," he yelled covering his eye chasing young girl around the group.

She laughed, "You'll have to see me first bastard." She zapped him in the other eye.

"DAMMIT JO!"

Alexis and Deidara pointed and laughed, "The hilarity."

Candice said, "Any way, Keels , Sai, and Sasori your group 3."

The three gave each other an indifferent look and said, "Okay."

Jo said, "The next group is Candice, Itachi, Tobi, and Madara."

Candice smacked he lips, "Why do I have to be with most of the Uchiha's."

" Because I thought it'll be funny for you to get into a 'Hn' argument," Keely snickered.

"They better not do that crap," she crossed her arms and threw the sign crossing her arms, "I'm not holding the sign anymore."

Alexis said, "Petty."

"Shut up, and I don't even like Tobi. Why do I have to be in a group with him?," she yelled.

Karin frowned, "By the way, why don't you like Tobi. The guy seems pretty innocent to me."

Candice sighed, "Silly silly Karin that's the point. The guy is too innocent."

Everyone said, " Huh?"

"Let's be feel would you really trust a guy wearing a mask, never showing his face, and always acting innocent. I don't think so, and that dear people is why I don't like Tobi. He's too dang innocent," Candice continued.

Alexis thought about it, "You know I never thought of that I just thought he was jumped on the head too many times or something, but when you put it that way I say…. Candice you're stupid."

Candice stared at Alexis and then threw and sword toward her, "Stupid heffa."

Alexis yelled, "What the hell Candice?!"

Jo continued, "And group 4 is Karin, Sasuke, Deidara, and Hidan."

Hidan frowned, "I don't want to be with Stripper –boy, Blondie, and Stripper-Boy's fangirl."

Sasuke punched Hidan, "You aren't allowed to call me that dumbass."

While he was still on the ground Deidara kicked him, "Don't call me Blondie, shit-for-brains."

Then Karin kicked him sending him flying, "Nobody likes you bastard!"

Candice laughed, "Hidan you alright?"

"Sure thing," he grumbled.

Alexis stood up, "Alright breaks over. Let's split up guys."

Everyone got in their respective groups and went down different corridors.

* * *

With Kate and Jashin

Kate pulled the god down the hall pointed, "Oh! Who's that?"

They stopped at a huge picture of a man with long, silky black hair, piercing red eyes, and the same outfit Jashin was wearing.

Jashin smirk, "Ah…that's me when I was in my prime….good memories."

Kate almost drooled at the picture, "Hell you look sexier, but I like how you are now. Badass."

Jashin smirked and lifted her in the air and twirled, "Ya know I'm really taking a liking to you for real."

Kate blushed and said, "Put me down."

"What if I don't want to."

Kate smirked, "What if I kick you in the stomach?"

"I'd enjoy the pain," he smirked back.

"Ball?"

Jashin put her down gently and patted her head, "I may enjoy pain, but that's just over doing it."

Kate laughed, "The power of a kick to the balls it does wonders for a woman."

Jashin sweat dropped, "You know…you're pretty sadistic."

Kate put her hands on her waist and smirked, "Just a little… OOH SHINY THINGS!"

She ran off leaving Jashin in a trail of dust. He shook his head and thought, "I think she is the only being I know that can get so hyped up on ribs…"

He begin to go after her, but stopped, "Oh yeah, I wonder how those guys are doing?"

* * *

With Group 1

Alexis sighed, "Why isn't anything exciting happening yet?"

Naruto scooted away from her and said, "I hope nothing does happen after the whole grenade incident. Why do you have that many anyway?"

"Because she's crazy," Kakuzu mumbled.

Alexis snapped her head around, "What was that you tentacle rape bastard?!"

"Tentacle rape, really," Kakuzu glared at the short woman.

She just crossed her arms and turned around continuing to walk. It was silent for a while until Naruto started a conversation.

"So Kakuzu, you really like money don't you," he asked facing the man.

Kakuzu nodded, "Yep, best stuff in the world."

"Are you rich or something, because I always see you with a bundle of money counting it," the young blonde asked.

Kakuzu smirked, "Maybe… but I don't like spending it, so don't expect anything on holiday's kid."

"That's cheap," he mumbled.

Kakuzu said, "I bet I'm the cheapest in the house and proud of it."

"Hell naw!"

The both turned to Alexis and she pointed to herself, "I'm without a doubt the cheapest in the house."

Kakuzu smirked, "Is that so? Me and Hidan camped out during a hurricane because I didn't feel like paying for a hotel."

"I made Kate, Jo, and Keely wash their clothes by hand with dish washing liquid, because I didn't feel like going to Walgreens to get detergent."

Naruto looked at Alexis weirdly, "Why would you do that? Didn't you have to wash clothes too?"

Alexis smirked, "I was the last one to use all the detergent in the first place haha."

"That's a jerk move," Naruto laughed.

Kakuzu went on, "Well I made the Akatsuki make their cloaks, because I didn't want to pay the actually buy some."

Alexis nodded, "I feel you there. That shit takes a lot of money, but I made the girls eat crackers for a week because I didn't feel like cooking."

"Well I made the Akatsuki take showers in the rain because I refused to pay that high ass water bill. They were wasting water," Kakuzu said crossing his arms.

Alexis gave him a disgusted look, "Dude that's just plain nasty."

"Well I had a hot bath at a hot spring," Kakuzu shrugged.

Alexis smirked, "I think you should stay and save us money at the house you evil genius."

Naruto looked at the two and sweat dropped, "These two are too cheap for their own good."

Naruto looked down the hall to see several guards waiting for them. Alexis frowned and smacked her lips mumbling something about stupid people ruining fun moments. Kakuzu just had a bored expression as always.

"Halt Lord Jashin wishes you dead," one yelled as the others held up their weapons.

Alexis said, "Nobody cares about Jashin and his petty games dumbasses."

Another glared and threw a spear at her grazing her arm, "Don't you dare badmouth our Lord you bitch."

Naruto ran over to her but froze when he saw the livid expression on Alexis face. She looked at the one that threw the spear and a sinister smile appeared on her face.

"Is it me or did it just get cold in here," a random guard asked.

She spoke, "Naruto hand me that bag…I've got a surprise for these guys."

Naruto paled and handed her the bag and hid behind Kakuzu who was shocked at Alexis's change in mood, but also interested in what she was going to do. She pulled out a bat turned toward the group of man.

She smirked, "You'll all be out before you can say Supercalafragalicousexpealoldoshus."

"Super wha-,"

She sent them flying out the window with one swing and glared, "Never injure me you assholes."

She snapped her head to the two boys who flinched, "Let's go."

"O-okay," Naruto scramble after her.

Kakuzu smirked, "And there was anger…"

He gave a deep laugh following the two.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
